Sakura e Tomoyo: O primeiro beijo RE:
by Braunjakga
Summary: Um ano se passou depois do incidente da carta esperança. Syaoran está de volta para passar as férias de verão ao lado de Sakura enquanto não retorna definitivamente para Tomoeda. Durante o festival de verão da escola ginasial Tomoeda, Syaoran faz uma proposta para Sakura, com a ajuda de Tomoyo. Como a Cardcaptor reagirá a proposta? - Sakura&Tomoyo
1. Prólogo

Sakura e Tomoyo: O primeiro beijo RE:

Formato: Longfic

Publicada simultaneamente no fanfiction(ponto)net e social spirit e somente nesses sites.

(qualquer outro site que contenha essas histórias sobre meu nick não faz sob minha autoria e consentimento. A denúncia por plágio é encorajada nos respectivos sites)

Shipper: Sakura/Tomoyo

Sinopse: Um ano se passou depois do incidente da carta esperança. Syaoran está de volta para passar as férias de verão ao lado de Sakura enquanto não retorna definitivamente para Tomoeda. Durante o festival de verão da escola ginasial Tomoeda, Syaoran faz uma proposta para Sakura, com a ajuda de Tomoyo. Como a Cardcaptor reagirá a proposta?

Gênero: Friendship, drama

Classificação: Livre para maiores de 13 anos

Spoiler: Todo o anime e o mangá de Sakura Card Captors, incluindo os dois filmes e os OVAs. A nova série de SCC preparada esse ano pela CLAMP não afeta essa história.

Disclaimer: Sakura e Tomoyo não me pertencem. Se me pertencessem, Sakura e Tomoyo já seria canon faz tempo. Todos os créditos são para essas quatro maravilhosas mangakás:

Ageha Okawa

Satsuki Igarashi

Tsubaki Nekoi

Mokona

Feita de fã para fãs sem fins lucrativos como uma homenagem ao grupo CLAMP, aos personagens de Sakura Card Captors e aos vinte anos de publicação da história.

~Prólogo~

Bem gente, vocês devem estar se perguntando: o que esperar de "Sakura e Tomoyo: o primeiro beijo RE:?", O primeiro beijo de Sakura e Tomoyo separadas uma da outra? O que significa esse RE:? Qual o propósito dessa história? O que é a Seita Clandestina de Cardcaptors? Vou explicar todas essas dúvidas e mais um pouco.

Sabemos que Sakura Card Captors se passa até a adolescência de Sakura e a descoberta do amor. A próxima fase é o beijo. Muito já se escreveu sobre o primeiro beijo de Sakura com Syaoran, muito já foi escrito sobre os dois no fandom de SCC. O que eu apresento aqui é uma nova visão sobre esse tema. Desde o tempo que eu acompanhava o anime, por razões pessoais, de gosto e pelo andamento que eu acredito que deveria andar a história (principalmente mais tarde quando eu li o mangá), eu torci para outro ship, o ship da Sakura com a Tomoyo. Porque desse ship? Eu me apaixonei pelo personagem da Tomoyo, por sua história, sua personalidade e seu desenvolvimento. Casais yuris ou homoafetivos são muito comuns nas obras da CLAMP, uma pena que elas não tenham investido nesse ship. Eu compreendo as razões do CLAMP, dos fãs do outro ship e apresento as minhas também.

Ver a Sakura com a Tomoyo, para mim, é o fluxo natural da história, a amiga que sempre amou ela às escondidas, o outro lado do casal que ainda não descobriu os sentimentos da amiga e nem seus próprios sentimentos. O aparecimento do Syaoran na história revelou ser um grande acerto tanto em sentido financeiro quanto no retorno e audiência que o shoujo conquistou, ainda mais entre rapazes. O lado engraçado disso é que eu sou um rapaz e a presença do Syaoran na história não me afetou nenhum pouco.

Eu enxergo as coisas de outra maneira. Eu apresento a vocês o outro lado da moeda, o lado em que Tomoyo luta por seus sentimentos por Sakura (como ela mesmo fala no mangá) e mostra seu amor por ela, coisa que ela nunca teve coragem de fazer no anime. Não esperem revelações aqui ainda, eu vou fazer no terceiro volume da trilogia, a resposta da Sakura à declaração da Tomoyo.

Porque dessa fic? Quando eu assitia ao anime e vi as cenas da Sakura e Tomoyo juntas eu pensei comigo mesmo: isso tem que ser canon. Infelizmente não foi e eu só fiquei sabendo mais tarde. Para não perder a inspiração e o desejo de escrever uma fic (eu já tinha planejado tanto e nunca pus uma fanfiction no papel), eu parei de ver o anime no episódio 39 (na qual Sakura captura a carta nuvem) e escrevi "Sakura e Tomoyo: o primeiro beijo" (esse texto ainda se encontra no fanfiction(ponto)net). Isso foi em setembro de 2015, mês do aniversário da Tomoyo (coincidência, não?). Escrevi tudo antes de publicar aqui e em outubro comecei a publicar aqui.

A história inicial foi minha primeira fic. Por ser minha primeira fic, eu cometi uma série de erros, eu não conhecia bem o enredo do anime, foi um texto imaturo e muito longo, mas nunca deixou de concentrar todo o meu amor por esse ship. Resolvi fazer outro, mais enxuto e compacto, abordando toda a história do anime e mangá e resultou nesse texto aqui. Comecei ele em fevereiro desse ano e terminei em apenas 15 dias. Agora, maio de 2016, eu termino a publicação em todas as plataformas disponíveis, encerrando a publicação deles no social spirit e começando a publicação aqui, no fanfiction(ponto)net, o site mais tradicional de fanfics e o primeiro site que eu me registrei.

Essa é uma versão reeditada de "Sakura e Tomoyo: o primeiro beijo". Para quem leu a história original, essa não começa antes do incidente da carta voz e muitos elementos do enredo não são os mesmos. Essa aqui começa um ano após o incidente da carta vácu primeiro texto da minha trilogia e determina a cronologia e muitos pontos do enredo a serem desenvolvidos mais tarde nas outras partes da fic. A trilogia é a minha continuação para o anime/mangá de SCC.

Porque trilogia? O amor de Sakura e Tomoyo não cabe apenas em um texto. Eu queria ter terminado tudo em "primeiro beijo". Mas só de pensar nas inúmeras "hot scenes" que escreveram sobre Sakura e Syaoran eu escrevi "Sakura e Tomoyo, a primeira vez" para balancear as coisas um pouco. E por pensar em quão épico já se escreveu da história de Sakura e Syaoran às vezes eu vou escrever "Sakura e Tomoyo: finalmente juntas". Essa é a trilogia e essas são as minhas razões para escrever. Como a própria Sakura disse "quando se ama não tem como controlar esse sentimento", e o meu amor por Sakura/Tomoyo é tão imenso e grande que eu não penso no cansaço de escrever, no tempo que isso me toma, nas diversas opiniões contrárias que eu tenho de enfrentar (principalmente da CLAMP) e nem na falta de leitores. Eu amo Sakura/Tomoyo e pronto. Sei que busco fazer um bom trabalho com isso e isso basta. Sei que eu evoluo com isso e agradeço ao universo por ter me apaixonado pelo ship.

Fãs de Sakura e Syaoran vocês não verão nenhuma exaltação ao Syaoran na minha trilogia, afinal ele é o entrave pro meu ship. Mesmo assim eu não matei, eu não ofendi, não menosprezei e nem torturei ele nas minhas histórias como mero capricho. Gosto de respeitar o canon e começo meus textos com a presença dele sempre, respeitando-o. Meus textos não se passam em um universo alternativo, nem são "out of character". Respeitei ao máximo a personalidade de cada personagem da história e suas decisões no texto tem como ponto de partida isso.

Acho que já respondi as perguntas apresentadas no começo do texto, agora resta falar sobre a Seita Clandestina de Cardcaptors. Durante meu percurso como ficwriter, eu conheci no caminho duas autoras que amam SCC como eu. Um belo dia, elas me convidam a fazer parte do grupo criado por elas no "Facebook". Eu fiquei feliz com a novidade e entrei pro grupo. Pra ajudar no crescimento do grupo eu convidei uma série de escritores ativos de SCC para o grupo, com o conhecimento delas. A surpresa veio quando antigos escritores reapareceram (como a conhecida Kath Klein) e voltaram a escrever, a fazer parte do grupo. Eu os convidei de imediato. Se você chegou até aqui, você está automaticamente convidado a fazer parte do grupo. Basta ir no link e fazer o pedido: facebook(ponto)com/groups/1540470556281968/.

Somos um grupo de fãs, leitores e escritores de fics de SCC, trocamos experiências e levantamos discussões, sempre mantendo o respeito de opiniões, nunca visando brigar, sempre buscando construir juntos o maior grupo de ficwriters e readers de SCC em língua portuguesa. Venha também fazer parte do grupo, venham comemorar os vinte anos de Sakura Card Captors com a gente. Serão bem-vindos!

Antes que me esqueça: escrevo essa fic também em homenagem aos vinte anos de SCC, em homenagem particular ao amor da Tomoyo pela Sakura e da Sakura pela Tomoyo!

Porque essa história precisava ser contada… porque essa é a minha maior felicidade!

– Braunjakga

São Paulo, 7 de maio de 2015


	2. O encontro de Sakura e Syaoran

Sakura: o primeiro beijo

Escrita por Braunjakga

Postada no e SocialSpirit

Capítulo I

~O Encontro de Sakura e Syaoran~

 _Syaoran leva Sakura para o templo Tsukimine,_ _em mais um dia_ _de festival daquele verão, para_ _aproveitar_ _o pouco de tempo que tinha com a "namorada":_

Faltavam três anos para Syaoran resolver seus assuntos pendentes em Hong Kong e poder finalmente ficar com Sakura, a garota escolhida por seu coração, sua "cara-metade"; enquanto não tivesse resolvido esses assuntos, nada de voltar pra Tomoeda. Um ano se passou desde o incidente da carta Vácuo e Tomoeda estava em paz. Sakura cursava o primeiro ano do ensino médio com Tomoyo. Tudo estava calmo desde que Sakura transformou todas as cartas Clow em cartas Sakura, afinal se acontecesse qualquer coisa em Tomoeda, Sakura estava lá para proteger a todos.

A pessoa que mais ficou triste com tudo isso, com certeza foi Tomoyo. Sem aventuras para poder vestir Sakura com as roupas que tanto ama fazer, restou se contentar em costurar os quimonos que Sakura nos festivais e festas da escola; toda e qualquer oportunidade de vestir Sakura ela aproveitava, pois para filmar, basta Sakura respirar para que a garota possa captar com sua câmera digital todo e qualquer movimento da amiga que tanto amava!

O que fazia Syaoran demorar tanto assim em Hong Kong era sua mãe. Yelan Li é uma mulher dura, uma mãe tigre chinesa tradicional e matriarca dos Li, herdeiros do Mago Clow. Depois que as cartas foram capturadas não havia mais razões para Syaoran ficar em Tomoeda e custou a Syaoran explicar para sua exigente mãe as suas razões, as razões do seu coração. Yelan falou ao filho que o que ele sentia era bobagem e que ele encontraria outras garotas. Mas foi Meiling que fez com que o coração da sua tia se flexionasse um pouco. Depois de conversar com a sobrinha, Yelan chamou o filho e lhe impôs uma condição para retornar a Tomoeda: ganhar o próprio dinheiro com o seu próprio esforço, Syaoran aceitou o desafio e em pouco tempo mostrou para mãe que era capaz. Como Syaoran amava futebol, fez uma peneira no South China AA, time local de Hong Kong, e passou. Syaoran queria usar a experiência que ganharia no South China AA para fazer peneira em outro time: o Tomoeda Rangers. O Tomoeda Rangers disputava a terceira divisão da J-League, o campeonato Japonês, mas, mesmo assim, o salário não era ruim e dava pra sustentar Sakura enquanto uma chance em um time maior não aparecia.

Syaoran expôs seu plano para a mãe e Yelan permitiu que o rapaz voltasse para Tomoeda, mas só quando ganhasse dinheiro o suficiente. Syaoran aceitou as condições da mãe. Levaria três anos para que isso estivesse pronto. Syaoran respirou aliviado, pois não ficaria durante um longo tempo se correspondendo com Sakura, seja por cartas, telefonemas, e-mails ou qualquer outra coisa; só precisaria esperar três anos para voltar e estar ao lado da Sakura.

Toda vez que estava de férias de verão, Syaoran visitava Sakura, como aconteceu dessa vez, e ele aproveitou as férias para passear com a "namorada", por Tomoeda, Tóquio e arredores. Tomoyo sempre dava sugestões ao rapaz sobre lugares de encontro, onde e como poderia se encontrar com Sakura. Syaoran se hospedou em um hotel de Tomoeda, vizinho a antiga escola onde cursou o fundamental. Aquela vista do quarto lhe trazia saudosas lembranças; mas agora precisava olhar para o futuro e arcar com as despesas de se relacionar, de "namorar" a distância. Syaoran sempre foi convidado para comer na casa dos Kinomoto, e em uma dessas ocasiões explicou para o pai dela e para o irmão seus "projetos" para a flor de cerejeira. Fujitaka sempre apoiava o rapaz, desde que fizesse Sakura feliz, mas Touya e Kero nunca mudaram seu jeito com Syaoran, sempre o viam como "pirralho" e Touya tinha medo que Syaoran levasse Sakura para um lugar distante que não pudesse ver mais sua tão amada irmã.

Tomoyo falou para Syaoran, por telefone, que estava tendo um festival de verão no templo Tsukimine, e falou pra ele levar Sakura lá, para um "encontro". Syaoran corou com a sugestão, mas Tomoyo falou para ele ter coragem e até mesmo sugeriu a ele que pedisse um beijo da Sakura. Na boca. Se Syaoran já ficou tímido com a ideia de levar Sakura para um festival de verão, imagina beijar Sakura! Na boca. Quis desmaiar só de pensar nisso! Mas Tomoyo falou ao rapaz para ter coragem, que daqui pra frente seria assim, se não quisesse perder o coração de Sakura, pois a felicidade de Sakura era a felicidade de Tomoyo, e ver a amiga crescendo e evoluindo era um presente para ela. Syaoran concordou, apesar da timidez, Tomoyo ficou feliz com tudo isso e falou que faria os quimonos… dos dois. No dia do festival, Syaoran ligou para a "namorada", propôs ir para o festival e ela aceitou. Em alguns dias os dois estavam lá, naquela noite, "juntinhos":

– Olha Sakura, esse aqui é pra você; ganhei naquele estande de tiro enquanto você foi comprar nossos sorvetes. – Disse Syaoran, com um sorriso no rosto.

– Um coelhinho branquinho com macacão azul! Hoe! Syaoran-kun, eu sou feliz por ter um "namorado" bonzinho assm!

Syaoran ficou tão vermelho que se fosse uma panela de pressão, apitaria; mas respirou fundo e continuou:

– Eu que sou feliz por te fazer feliz Sakura… – Sakura fica vermelha com o que Syaoran diz, e Tomoyo e Kero filmam tudinho:

– Ah! Que bom poder filmar a Sakura! Ela fica encantadora quando fica vermelha! – Diz Tomoyo, com os olhos brilhando e sonhando acordada com Sakura.

– Hum! Lá vai o pirralho com as suas cantadas baratas pra cima da Sakura! Ai dele se fizer ela chorar!

– Kero-chan, fala a verdade, os quimonos que eu fiz ficaram demais! A Sakura fica mais linda ainda vestida com eles; nada contra o Li-kun, mas a Sakura é demais! – Diz Tomoyo, excitada e quase desmaiando de tanta "emoção".

– Tomoyo… e o Touya? Ele não quis vir por que?

– Ah, Kero-chan, ele Sabia que ia ter um ataque de ciúmes sabendo que o Li e a Sakura saíram para um encontro; ele preferiu nem vir.

– E agora quem tá tendo um ataque de ciúmes sou eu! Ai pirralho!

– Ah… uma mistura de emoções acontecem dentro de mim quando vejo a Sakura namorando… mas, pelo menos, eu posso filmar ela e vestir ela de novo! Fazia tanto tempo que eu não fazia isso!

– Eh, Tudo tem seu lado bom no final…. – disse, por fim Kero

– Li-kun, porque você tem que demorar tanto assim em Hong Kong?

– É que eu estou resolvendo uns assuntos…

– Sua mãe que pediu, não é?

– Sim, Sakura. Apesar de a minha família ser rica, ela quer que eu prove pra ela que eu sou capaz de ganhar meu próprio dinheiro…

– E você escolheu jogar futebol?

– Sakura, depois de tanto conversar com seu pai eu quero fazer arqueologia, mas vai demorar até eu me formar e ele mesmo me disse que eu não vou ganhar tanto dinheiro nos primeiros anos…

– Vai demorar né Li-kun? – Sakura faz uma cara triste.

– Sakura, pensa bem; se eu jogar futebol, as chances são grandes de eu ganhar uma bolsa e fazer faculdade, aqui mesmo no Japão; só espera um pouco, tá?

– Li-kun porque você não faz uma peneira aqui mesmo no Tomoeda Rangers?

– Minha mãe exigiu me acompanhar durante esse tempo todo, e ainda eu não me sinto preparado pra fazer uma peneira nos Rangers… preciso aprender mais de futebol Sakura, o nivel dos Rangers é maior do que o do meu time de Hong Kong

– Mas Syaoran, qualquer um passa, Até o Yamasaki-kun passa Syaoran!

– E a Naoko?

– Também! Tem feminino lá! – Syaoran fez um esboço pra sorrir com o que Sakura havia dito, mas continuou:

– Sakura, mesmo assim, minha mãe exige ver esse dinheiro debaixo dos olhos dela, ela quer me ver fazendo dinheiro sozinho…

– Ah, a Yelan-san? Syaoran, sua mãe é muito cruel comigo e com você; e você nem pra nos defender! – Sakura cruza os braços e vira a cara no sentido contrário, fechando os olhos.

– Ela é minha mãe Sakura, eu não posso ir contra ela…

– Syaoran-kun, você respeita muito a sua mãe, até demais!

– Sakura, ela é minha mãe e eu dependo dela; eu sou o único filho homem dela! Por favor entenda!

– Em um país de um filho pro casal sua mãe teve cinco!?

– Hong Kong era colônia britânica quando eu nasci…

– Syaoran-kun, ela falou que eu estava te distraindo com as minhas ligações, ela me falou que as causas do seu baixo desempenho em matemática é minha Syaoran…

– Eu vou conversar com ela sobre isso!

– Syaoran-kun, você está indo mal em matemática?

– Só foi um bimestre…

– Syaoran-kun, eu já sou burrinha em matemática; se você piorar nossos filhos estão ferrados Syaoran! Hoe!

Syaoran quis rir com a afirmação da Sakura, mas respirou fundo o bastante para o que tinha para falar com a "namorara", que, com certeza, lhe tiraria o ar:

– Tá Sakura, depois a gente fala sobre isso… mas eu queria falar com você outra coisa… – Syaoran fica vermelho como um camarão.

– Hoe? Tá com febre Syaoran-kun?

– Vamos ali atrás da árvore, a Tomoyo tá filmando a gente…

– Atrás da árvore? Hoe! Syaoran, que coisa pervertida você quer comigo? Ah… A Tomoyo sempre arranja um jeito de me filmar… até tou acostumada… mas o que você quer falar comigo?

– Eu já te explico…

– Até parece que eu ia deixar de filmar a Sakura Ele vai falar pra ela! – Tomoyo coloca a mão na bochecha.

– Falar o que? – Pergunta Kero.

– Ele vai beijar ela Kero-chan!

– O que! O que esse pirr…. !

– Fala baixo Kero-chan, alguém pode ouvir a gente… – Tomoyo arregala os olhos e tapa a boca do Kero.

– Ah, esse pirralho!

– Isso ia acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde Kero-chan; é melhor que fosse agora.

– Eu nunca vou entender essas meninas apaixonadas mesmo!

– Sakura… a gente se conhece a tanto tempo…

– Claro que sim Syaoran-kun, há muito tempo mesmo…

– Eu me arrependo de muita coisa… mas eu não quero me arrepender de não ter feito mais nada…

– Li-kun, o que você quer dizer com isso?

– Sakura… Sakura….

– Sim Li-kun, pode falar, estou ouvindo…

– Sakura… quer… ficar… comigo! Quer ficar comigo Sakura!? – Disse Syaoran em um só golpe, apensar de falar como se estivesse com crise de asma.

– Hoe!

– Sakura, eu quero "ficar" com você, sabe? Beijar você, como todo casal faz…

– Li-kun…

– E então, vamos "ficar", eu só tenho mais essa semana com você, depois eu volto pra Hong Kong… e então a gente vai ter que esperar mais um ano pra ficarmos juntos… ou talvez eu não volte como nas outras férias, tenho treino no futebol…

Sakura ficou surpresa com o convite de Li. Respirou fundo e falou:

– Li-kun, eu não tou preparada pra isso ainda…

– Sakura… eu tenho vontade de te beijar, a gente nunca se beijou e eu quero saber como é… eu nunca beijei ninguém e quero que meu primeiro beijo seja com você…

– Li-kun… eu também quero que meu primeiro beijo seja com você… mas… eu estou confusa… e…

– A gente não tá namorando? Que mal tem?… eu também tenho medo, mas eu também tenho vontade… de saber como e…

– Li-kun, me dá um tempo…

– Todo o tempo que você precisar Sakura, mas se lembre que eu só tenho essa semana com você.

Os dois continuaram curtindo o festival, mas depois do que Syaoran disse, os dois ficaram mais acanhados; nem pareciam namorados, mas sim uma dupla de amigos, um com vergonha do outro. Os dois acharam que aquilo estava chato demais e resolveram voltar. Já estava ficando tarde.

Syaoran levou Sakura para casa novamente e ele voltou para o hotel. Deitou-se na cama e ficou pensando no que havia feito. Depois de somar os prós e contras, pensou consigo mesmo "afinal, a sugestão que a Tomoyo me deu não foi tão ruim assim! Vou dar meu primeiro beijo com a Sakura!". Fechou os punhos, puxando-os para si, como sinal de vitória.

– Tomoyo, o que você vai fazer depois dessa declaração tão pervertida desse pirralho!? Beijar a Sakura! Eu ainda não me acostumei com isso não…

– Relaxa Kero-chan! Eles são namorados e isso ia acontecer alguma hora, eu só dei um "empurrãozinho"; Do jeito que eu conheço a Sakura ela vai ligar pra mim daqui a pouco; agora chegou a hora de preparar ela pra esse momento especial! Eu vou vestir e filmar a Sakura de novo Kero-chan!

– Eu não tou nada feliz com isso… e a minha roupa Tomoyo? E o meu melhor ângulo?

– Ja já Kero-chan! Vou fazer um quimono pra você também! Quer passar a noite lá em casa?

– Oba! Vai ter doce?

– Todos os que você quiser! – Tomoyo fecha os olhos e sorri para o amigo.

– Oba, oba, oba! Doce, doce, doce!

– Eu não quero perder por nada essa ligação da Sakura!


	3. Conversa com Tomoyo

Capítulo II

~Conversa com Tomoyo~

 _No seu quarto, na mansão Daidouji, Tomoyo e Kero aguardam ansiosamente pela ligação de Sakura…_

Tomoyo e Kero foram para a mansão Daidouji, levadas pelas guarda-costas. Depois de ter testemunhado o encontro da amiga com Syaoran, desejava saber o que se passava no coração da amiga querida. A partir do que já tinha visto teve uma vaga ideia sobre o que tinha acontecido, o que Sakura estava sentindo, mas o que realmente sentia era um mistério para ela e quem sabe para Sakura. Como Tomoyo sempre dizia, é muito difícil saber o que acontece dentro de um coração… as pessoas nunca sabem direito sobre si mesmas!

Chegou ao quarto com Kero, ofereceu uma banana split para o guardião das cartas Clow e começou a trabalhar no próximo quimono que Sakura usaria naquele momento tão especial, quando de repente:

– Moshi Moshi, aqui quem fala é a Tomoyo.

– E o Kero!

– Tomoyo-chan, Kero-chan! Kero-chan, você tá com a Tomoyo hoje é?

– Sim Sakura, ele veio até aqui pra comer uns doces…

– Eu tou comendo uma baita de uma banana split!

– Kero-chan, você tá muito comilão! Tá abusando da boa vontade da Tomoyo hein?

– Que nada Sakura! Fui eu que convidei ele!

– Ah, se for assim, menos-mal então; mas Tomoyo, eu preciso falar com você minha amiga.

– Eu também quero falar com você Sakura.

– Mas é uma coisa privada, sabe como é?

– Eu só estou com o Kero-chan aqui Sakura, pode falar!

– Tomoyo… é privado…

– Ei Sakura, eu já sei que o pirralho tentou te beijar a força atrás daquela árvore, está me ouvindo? Ai se ele tentasse alguma coisa…

– Kero, eu já conversei com você sobre isso. – Diz Tomoyo

– Mas Tomoyo, o pirralho…

– Não é por nada não Kero-chan, mas tem umas coisinhas, das "meninas apaixonadas" sabe, que você não ia entender nadinha… – Diz Sakura

– Ah, Tá bom, tá bom, tá bom! Vou ver meu melhor ângulo lá no quarto de vídeo. – Kero se foi.

– Tomoyo, você viu tudinho o que aconteceu hoje?

– Sakura, eu não ia perder um momento sequer seu; eu filmei tudinho viu? Desde quando ele te deu o coelhinho, passando pelo momento que ele te levou atrás da árvore, ele te pediu um beijo! Ai Sakura, só de pensar que você vai começar a beijar com seus lábios adocicados como mel eu me derreto todinha! – Disse Tomoyo, deslumbrada!

– Tomoyo-chan…

– Ai Sakura! Você estava linda com o quimono que eu fiz! Não tem maior felicidade do que isso! Até da vontade de te beijar sabia?

– Hoeeee!

– Liga não Sakura, que culpa eu tenho por você ser tão encantadora assim?

– Tomoyo-chan, eu quero a sua ajuda.

– Tudo o que você quiser minha amiga!

– Ele me pediu um beijo dele Tomoyo, ele me pediu pra beijar ele! O que é que eu faço Tomoyo?

– Sakura, não seja tímida, você já devia ter beijado ele! Lembre-se: falta poucos dias pra ele voltar e duas semanas pra gente começar as aulas; você tem que aproveitar esse tempo com ele Sakura.

– Tomoyo, eu não estou preparada para isso ainda!

– Que nada Sakura! O seu problema é o nervosismo! Eu te deixei nervosa? Se eu deixei eu vou procurar me esconder pra você não sentir a minha presença quando esse momento chegar.

– Não Tomoyo, não é isso, sua presença não me faz mal, até eu fico contente por ter você do meu lado…

– Ai que bom Sakura! Vou poder te filmar então!

– Pode ser… mas, eu me sinto nervosa, me sinto ansiosa; isso nunca aconteceu comigo antes Tomoyo!

– Mas é assim mesmo Sakura; se vocês não se beijarem agora isso pode acontecer depois de muito tempo, você vai ter que esperar três anos pra beijar ele Sakura…

– Eu sei Tomoyo, mas…

– Sakura, em três anos ele vai achar outra menina na China, Sakura…

– Outra menina?

– Sakura, o Shoran pode não aguentar esperar tanto assim Sakura…

– Tomoyo, não fala isso!

– Estou falando a verdade Sakura! Ou você beija ele agora ou ele vai beijar outra menina na China Sakura!

Sakura respirou fundo no outro lado da linha e pensou:

– Eu vou tentar Tomoyo, eu vou tentar.

– Quer alguma ajuda Sakura?

– Não, nada não Tomoyo; o que você acha?

– Eu acho que você tem que pedir desculpa pra ele e beijar ele logo de uma vez Sakura! Porque vocês não marcam um encontro amanhã no parque do pinguim?

– Amanhã Tomoyo?

– Sim Sakura, não temos tempo a perder; amanhã mesmo você vai beijar ele e eu vou filmar tudinho! Ai como eu tou feliz!

– Tomoyo-chan…

– Não se acanhe Sakura, eu sei que vocês vão se ver amanhã; vocês precisam se ver amanhã. Vocês precisam se beijar amanhã!

– Ai Tomoyo, mesmo assim eu tou muito nervosa…

– Relaxa Sakura, eu vou te ajudar a relaxar então; amanhã, às duas da tarde, eu vou te buscar em casa; eu vou te preparar durante duas horas pra esse tão aguardado momento, eu vou vestir você e as quatro vocês se encontram, pode ser?

– Isso tá muito apressado Tomoyo…

– Que nada Sakura, você capturou todas as cartas Clow, dar um beijo é a coisa mais fácil do mundo!

– Eu vou tentar minha amiga. Agora eu tenho que desligar, parece que tem outra pessoa ligando pra mim, vou ver quem é…

– Deve ser o Li-kun Sakura!

– Eu acho que é ele sim…

– É sua chance Sakura, pede pra se encontrar com ele amanhã no parque do pinguim…

– Você tem certeza disso Tomoyo?

– É você que tem que ter certeza disso Sakura! Vai em frente minha amiga, a sua felicidade é a minha também!

– Obrigada Tomoyo, as suas palavras me confortam muito sabia…

– Eu ganho meu dia Sakura só de te ouvir falar isso…

– Eu posso falar com o Kero um pouquinho?

– Claro que sim Sakura!

– Oi oi oi, Sakura!

– Kero-chan, você estava ouvindo tudo?

– Mas é claro que sim Sakura, afinal eu preciso proteger bem minha mestra e as cartas Sakura agora! Principalmente do pirralho!

– Kero-chan, eu já falei pra você que ele não é nenhum pirralho; o nome dele é Shaoran Li Kero!

– Pra mim é o pirralho que fazia dupla com a encrenqueira! Ela nem veio com ele esse ano!

– Kero-chan!

– Tá bom Sakura, se a Tomoyo fala que é seguro você beijar o pirralho eu vou ficar no aguardo então…

– Brigada Kero; proteja a Tomoyo também e nada de dormir tarde ou dar trabalho pra ela ouviu?

– Pode deixar Sakura! Nada de trabalho e tudo de comida! Oba!

– Kero-chan você não muda nunquinha; tchau Kero, tchau Tomoyo!

– Boa noite Sakura, durma bem minha amiga.

– Boa noite Sakura!

– Tchauzinho!

Sakura desliga o telefone e fica pensando no que Tomoyo havia dito: "Será que não é o momento certo de eu beijar o Shoran?" "e se ele voltar pra China e a gente não se ver mais será que ele vai encontrar outra menina?" "Hoee! Eh, acho que eu preciso falar com o Shoran, vou ligar pra ele amanhã". O telefone tava tocando mas parou. De repente o telefone toca de novo e Sakura atende:

– Oi Shoran?

– Como sabia que era eu?

– Eu vi o seu número na tela do celular.

– Ah, acho que eu já devia saber disso…

– E então, como está?

– Eu que te pergunto; estou bem, pensei que você não ia falar comigo mais hoje…

– Que nada, eu precisava falar com você; eu tava aqui pensando um pouco sobre tudo…

– Entendo. Sakura, não se preocupa com o que eu disse. Se você não se sentir bem eu entendo…

– Que nada Shoran, você me pegou de surpresa, só isso…

– Bem… me desculpa então.

– Pelo quê?

– Pela surpresa que eu te fiz.

– Que nada; eu que sou meio surpresa assim.

– Tá bom então, fico feliz por você estar bem.

– Shoran, vamos nos ver amanha?

– Amanhã?

– Sim amanhã. Lá no parque do pinguim. As quatro pode ser?

– A.. As quatro? Pode ser, pode ser!

– Tudo bem Shoran?

– Tudo sim, tudo sim.

– Ótimo, as quatro então. Tchauzinho.

– Tchau Sakura. Durma bem.

Depois da ligação, Sakura voltou a pensar consigo mesma: "Ai ai ai ai ai! Um outro encontro com o Shoran! Será que dessa vez o beijo sai? Hoe! Ainda bem que eu vou falar com a Tomoyo amanhã, ela vai me dar a coragem que eu preciso pra encarar isso! Acho que o Li-kun também tá com vergonha, mas a gente precisa encarar isso juntos!". Pensou a cardcaptor antes de dormir e se preparar para mais um dia de aventuras e descobertas.


	4. No parque do pinguim

Capítulo III

~No parque do pinguim~

 _Shaoran liga pra Tomoyo, pedindo dicas sobre o que fazer nesse momento tão especial que é dar o primeiro beijo…_

Ligação pra Tomoyo

– Eu tou ligando muito cedo Tomoyo?

– Que nada Shoran, é a hora certa pra ligar.

– Ótimo. Porque eu preciso falar uma coisa.

– Pode falar Shoran.

– Eu liguei pra Sakura ontem e… ela falou pra eu ir no parque do pinguim hoje com ela… as quatro.

– Ai que bom! Vocês vão se encontrar de novo então?

– Sim… eu tou muito nervoso.

– Não fica assim, simplesmente beija ela!

– E se ela não gostar?

– A Sakura vai saber corresponder seu beijo da maneira dela… apenas beija ela!

– Não sei Tomoyo, acho que não tou pronto pra isso não…

– Shoran, vocês já são adolescentes, tanta gente já beijou só vocês que não…

– Eu sei, em me sinto pressionado com tudo isso…

– Que nada! A única pressão é você quem cria Shaoran!

– Hum! – Li respira fundo – Vou tentar, mas não prometo nada.

– Shaoran, você se lembra da peça na escola, há três anos?

– Sim, como eu podia me esquecer, eu vesti aquela fantasia de menina e me senti horrível vestindo ela…

– É a mesma coisa Shoran, você só precisa fechar os olhos e ir direto pra cara da Sakura, como vocês fizeram no ensaio…

– Foi ela que veio na direção da minha cara…

– Agora é você Shoran que vai ter a chance de fazer isso pela Sakura! Vocês vão se aproximar um do outro, você vai ir na direção dela, vocês vão colar os corpos, você vai até a boca dela… Ai só de imaginar ver isso eu não resisto! A Sakura via ficar demais na minha fantasia!

– Ah… – Syaoran solta um "balãozinho" com a boca, fecha os olhos e solta o ar pela boca no outro lado da linha – Pra você isso é tão fácil…

– E é, confie em si mesmo Shoran!

Syaoran sorri do outro lado da linha e finaliza a ligação:

– Está bem, as quatro então, vou esperar.

– Ótimo! Mas não se esqueça Shoran que é um encontro de vocês; leva ela pra passear, compra um algodão-doce, pipoca pra ela, qualquer coisa, uma bexiga… eu sei que você tem dinheiro pra isso; conversa com ela e quando vocês estiverem a sós e tranquilos vai ser a hora…

– Eu tou vendo que eu vou ficar nervoso quando essa hora chegar… mas tudo bem, eu vou tentar…

– Faça Shoran, não tente apenas! Senão você vai voltar pra China Shoran, você pode não ver ela pelos próximos dois anos Shoran, a Sakura vai arranjar outro namorado Shoran… ela vai beijar ele Shoran… ou ela quem sabe! Hehehehe!

– Não, não! Isso não! – Syaoran fica com o rosto vermelho do outro lado da linha, de ciúmes só de ver outra pessoa beijando a Sakura.

– Beleza! Cambio e desligo Shoran.

– Até as quatro Tomoyo.

Syaoran desliga o telefone. No outro lado da linha Tomoyo comemora com Kero, fazendo ciranda com o guardião.

– Ai, ai, ai Kero-chan! A Sakura vai beijar hoje Kero! Ela vai ficar com o Shoran Kero!

– Eu sempre não entenderei bulhufas de meninas apaixonadas! Ela vai ficar com o pirralho? Que desperdício a Sakura faz com os seus beijos então…

– Que nada Kero! Só de imaginar a Sakura beijando, sendo feliz, eu fico feliz por dentro; sabe Kero, não sei explicar isso direito o que eu sinto…

– Caramba Tomoyo, justo você que sabe de tudo…

– Eh, mas os corações humanos são indecifráveis, inclusive esse meu aqui.

Tomoyo prepara as coisas para costurar um vestido para Sakura, aperta as duas mãos conta o peito e diz para si mesma, para Kero ouvir:

– Sakura… você vai ser a ficante mais linda que eu já vi!

Preparação da Sakura

O carro veio buscar Sakura na sua casa às duas. Sakura foi levada para a mansão Daidouji. Chegando lá, Sakura encontrou uma cabeleireira, uma manicure e pedicure pra pintar os pés e mãos, duas podólogas e duas massagistas, todas elas trazidas especialmente por Tomoyo. Tudo para preparar a amiga para o encontro com o Syaoran. Sakura precisava ficar bonita, a ficante mais bonita que Tomoyo já tinha visto, e para realizar esse sonho, Tomoyo não poupou dinheiro. Tudo para a felicidade de Sakura compensava o investimento feito. Cada sorriso de Sakura era a recompensa. Sakura era realmente feliz, feliz por ter uma amiga como Tomoyo!

Mas e claro que Kero iria se preparar. Foi só as embelezadoras se retirarem para que Sakura usasse a carta bolha no Kero para ele tomar banho e ficar limpinho. Tomoyo também tinha tomado banho, só que antes de Sakura chegar.

Sakura tomou um banho caprichado encomendado por Tomoyo, com sais, rosas e essências. Saiu do banho foi pra massagem. A massagem as duas fizeram juntas. Por fim pintaram as unhas e fizeram os pés com as podólogas. Tomoyo não arrumou muito seus longos cabelos, o foco era em Sakura. As duas conversaram enquanto se massageavam, pintavam as unhas, se vestiam e arrumavam os cabelos, esperando a hora passar:

– Tomoyo-chan, eu entendo todo o seu cuidado comigo pra esse momento, mas precisava mesmo de massagem, cabeleireiro e manicure!? Hoe!

– Sakura, você sabe o meu mantra invencível, não sabe?

– Ocasiões especiais, roupas especiais… – Diz Sakura, com cara de cansaço.

– Sakura, você acha que o Shoran não vai se preparar? Com certeza ele deve ter dado um trato naqueles cabelos rebeldes dele que só ele tem! Fora que ele deve ter colocado a melhor roupa dele e o melhor perfume!

– Tomoyo-chan, eu queria uma coisa mais simples…

– Sakura, a gente só tem mais uma hora, esse é o mais simples que eu consegui…

– Mas eu queria mais simples ainda; só arrumar o cabelo basta…

– Que nada Sakura! Você tem que relaxar a tensão, você precisa relaxar pra quando o Shoran chegar em você e… – Tomoyo fecha os olhos e fica sonhando acordada com Sakura.

– Só de ver você falar assim Tomoyo, eu fico tensa de qualquer jeito.

– Tá nervosa Sakura?

– Demais Tomoyo….

– E ainda diz que não precisa de massagens…

– Sakura, lembre-se, é seu primeiro beijo, vai ficar gravado, a gente só beija uma vez na vida, então faça desse momento um momento especial com a pessoa que você gosta…

– Se você diz isso Tomoyo, eu vou tentar por você Tomoyo!

– Isso Sakura! Não pensa que tá indo pra beijar o Shoran não, pensa que tá indo pra um encontro; ele vai te comprar uma coisa pra comer e te dar um presentinho… só pra descontrair…

– Ele já te falou é?

– Que nada! Eu só tou falando as coisas mais comuns numa situação dessas! – Tomoyo sorri.

Sakura sorri com a amiga, mas aproveita para fazer uma pergunta marota para a amiga:

– E quanto a você Tomoyo, não vai beijar não hein?

– Bem, eu… – Tomoyo estreita os olhos na direção de Sakura e sorri um sorriso malicioso, apoiando o queixo com o indicador e o polegar estendidos.

De repente entra Sonomi pra ver as meninas, interrompendo Tomoyo:

– Tomoyo, se eu soubesse que você estava aqui com a Sakura eu teria vindo mais cedo! Sakura, você está… está…

– Radiante mamãe. – Sorri Tomoyo ao ver o choque da sua mãe com Sakura.

– Sakura você me lembra tanto a Nadeshiko bonita desse jeito! Me lembra daquele dia…

Sakura fica vermelha com as palavras de Sonomi. Sakura continua:

– Porque eu lembro tanto a minha mãe Sonomi-san? Que dia foi esse?

– Foi o dia em que… foi o dia em que… ela foi se encontrar pela primeira vez com aquele imprestável do Fujitaka! Ai que ódio só de lembrar daquele dia! No final eu segui os dois e eu peguei os dois se beijando! Imagina como eu fiquei vendo aquilo tudo…

– Você ficou com ciúmes mamãe! – Diz Tomoyo, sorrindo para a mãe.

– Não seja tão direta assim Tomoyo! – Diz Sonomi, espantada com o que a filha disse. – Eu posso saber porque vocês estão tão arrumadas assim?

– A Sakura vai beijar mamãe.

– O que!? – Diz Sonomi, mais surpresa ainda com o que a filha disse. Sakura fica vermelha como pimenta e tenta se explicar com Sonomi:

– So… Sonomi-san; não liga com o que ela disse não; ela me falou que vai beijar também, espera só pra ver Sonomi-san, eu que vou filmar tudinho e mostrar pra senhora!

– Não me encrenca não Sakura… – Diz Tomoyo com os olhos fechados esfregando a bochecha com as mãos – mas eu amo te ver encrencada! – Diz Tomoyo, pegando a sua câmera pra filmar a Sakura.

– Tomoyo! – Diz Sonomi, com os dentes colados e os punhos fechados. Sakura pôs a língua pra fora e mostrou pra Tomoyo dando uma piscadela; ao menos uma vez na vida tinha encrencado a amiga que tanto encrencava ela.

– Mamãe, a gente só vai passear no parque do pinguim; até as seis a gente tá de volta. Tchau mamãe. Vamos Sakura, a gente já está em cima da hora.

–Vamos; Tchauzinho Sonomi-san, quando for as seis a gente volta.

– Janta aqui Sakura, eu vou falar pro seu pai que você está comigo hoje! Eu preparo a comida pra gente!

– Tá bom Sonomi-san, eu janto com vocês.

– Que bom! Ás seis, estou esperando…

– OK mamãe, as seis então.

As duas garotas acenam e se despedem. A próxima parada seria no parque do pinguim.

O encontro dos dois (e mais uma coisinha…)

Syaoran tinha chegado no parque às três e meia. Não por ser tão preciso quando queria ou esperava, mais por não aguentar a ansiedade pela chegada do momento, o tão esperado primeiro beijo. Se ficasse dentro do quarto ficaria louco de tanto esperar. Pôs um perfume, vestiu sua melhor roupa e partiu beijo! A cada passo que dava para o parque ficava repassando na sua cabeça o que faria quando se encontrasse com Sakura, que movimentos ia fazer, onde colocaria as mãos… tudo lido nos livros e revistas femininas, que ele conseguiu com… mais tarde eu explico, mas o importante é que ele estava lá. Tinha estudado tudo, agora era só atacar o seu alvo, no caso Sakura. Não precisava ficar nervoso, mas não dava, e precisava se controlar. Por fim lembrou-se do que Tomoyo havia dito pra ele: "Faça Shoran, não tente apenas!". Ficou repetindo isso como se estivesse falando sozinho e as pessoas no parque estranharam a atitude dele. Achou que estava maluco ou algo assim, mas só o próprio Syaoran sabia o que estava sentindo naquele momento.

A cada minuto que se passava olhava pro relógio. A cada vez que pronunciava o "mantra" sentia que o tempo estava torturando ele. Sentia uma pressão enorme sobre si. Quanto mais o tempo se aproximava das quatro horas, mais sentia a pressão aumentar, até que ela estourou. Quando Sakura apareceu na sua frente exatamente as quatro horas. A ansiedade se foi, mas o medo ainda estava presente. Chegou na "namorada" e começou a puxar assunto:

– Oi Sakura, mas… – Syaoran fica espantado e vermelho ao mesmo tempo.

– O que foi Shoran, você tá me deixando vermelha com a sua cara de espanto… – Syaoran ficou chocado com a presença de Sakura quando viu seu vestido, seu cabelo, suas unhas. Sakura estava radiante com aquele vestido vermelho que ia até a altura dos joelhos, com um longo laço atrás das costas especialmente feito por Tomoyo, e uma blusinha sobre o vestido com babado nas mangas. Nunca Syaoran viu a cardcaptor tão bonita assim! Além disso usava um sapatinho e meias pretas, complementados com uma presilha de cerejeiras e um lacinho como Tiara; Os seus cabelos castanhos estavam impecavelmente lisos e seus cílios estavam realçados.

– Você… você…. Esperou muito?

– Que nada Shoran…, a Tomoyo me trouxe aqui; pelo que eu vejo você que deve ter esperado bastante, sua mão tá até suando… – Dizia Sakura, tremendo como vara verde, mas mais tranquila do que Syaoran.

– Bem, é que… – Nesse momento Syaoran trava; Sakura havia dado um beijo na sua bochecha!

– Que foi Shoran? Eu já te dei tantos beijos na bochecha, porque essa cara? Eu que devia ficar assim depois de você me ver arrumada desse jeito.

– Vamos indo Sakura, vamos passear um pouco…

Syaoran pega na mão de Sakura e os dois começam a andar pelo parque, para esquecer a ansiedade. Os dois estavam nervosos, mas procuravam se acalmar, se acostumar um com a presença do outro, com a situação. Os dois começaram a conversar sobre o cotidiano, as nuvens, os grilos do parque e os sorrisos começaram a aparecer. Os dois começaram a relaxar.

Enquanto isso, Kero e Tomoyo na moita:

– Kero, a Sakura está demais! A menina mais linda que eu já vi e fim de papo! Certo Kero-chan?

– Certo Tomoyo, a Sakura virou uma princesa de primeira categoria; espera ela ficar mais velha pra você ver só, vai arrasar com qualquer uma com facilidade! Pena que é tudo pro pirralho…

– Que nada Kero-chan, tem muita gente que ama a Sakura! Mas se ela ficar com o Shoran… vai ser com o primeiro amor dela!

– Hum… pode ser. Disse Kero com os braços cruzados e os olhos fechados. De repente o guardião sente uma presença estranha e preocupa Tomoyo:

– O que foi Kero? Sentiu alguma coisa?

– Sim, é uma energia muito forte e familiar… é o Yue!

– Yue? Ah não! É o irmão da Sakura! Ele está no parque, ele vai estragar tudo Kero! A gente precisa agir antes!

– Tá certo, tá certo! Vou ver onde ele tá; não seja precipitada Tomoyo, ele pode estar sozinho…

Os dois vão em direção da presença de Yue…

Enquanto isso, Yukito e Touya:

– Ah, que calor Yuki! Não aguento mais esse verão; volta logo outono!

– Calma Touya, eu vou comprar um sorvete pra gente…

De repente, Touya vê uma menina muito bonita no parque segurando um balão, acompanhada por um rapaz com uma jaqueta marrom:

– Ali babá, ali mamãe! Que mina é aquela Yuki? Aquele deve ser o namorado dela então?

– Touya eu acho que você vai ter uma surpresa…

– Que surpresa…? Aquela é a Sakura! – Disse Touya gritando com o queixo caído.

– Então Touya…. Eu vou pegar os sorvetes tá, me espera aqui… não faça nada precipitado ouviu. – Diz Yukito, correndo antes que Touya faça alguma besteira.

– E aquele é o pirralho? Como a Sakura ficou assim? Isso deve ser coisa da Tomoyo… eu vou me aproximar pra ver o que está acontecendo…

Enquanto isso, Kero, Tomoyo e Yukito:

– É de lá que está vindo a presença de Yue!

– Na barraca de sorvete? Então estamos do outro lado do parque! Ai! O Touya não está com ele… e a gente vai perder o beijo, Kero!

– Vamos lá Tomoyo, vamos perguntar pro coelho se o Touya estava com ele ou não.

Os dois chegam até Yukito;

– Tsukishiro-san, eu queria poder te cumprimentar melhor, mas as circunstâncias não me permitem direito…

– Entendo Tomoyo; foi você que arrumou a Sakura pro encontro dela não foi?

– Sim Yukito, fui eu sim… era pra ser um encontro romântico, mas vejo que não deu certo não… eu vou perder a cena do beijo! – Diz Tomoyo, com cara de preocupada.

– Eh, eu vejo que é urgente mesmo; vamos voltar até onde eu deixei o Touya.

– O Touya está aqui?

– Sim, a gente tava juntos, até que eu deixei ele com a Sakura… eu não devia ter feito isso!

– Yukito-san, a gente precisa acelerar então!

– Yue, saia da identidade falsa e apareça! – Nesse instante, Kero e Yukito voltam para as suas verdadeiras identidades.

– Porque você me chamou Kerberos?

– A gente precisa voar até o lugar onde está a Sakura, no outro lado do lago senão o irmão dela vai estragar o rolo dela! Leva a Tomoyo com você! Eu fico com os sorvetes…

– Eu não tou nem aí com isso, a Sakura não está em perigo.

– Mas será que você tem que ser sempre assim? Acelera!

– Está bem. Vamos.

– Tudo o que eu fiz… foi tudo por água a baixo! – Finaliza Tomoyo.

Os três voam até onde está Sakura, Touya e Shoran.

Enquanto isso, com Touya, Sakura e Shoran (e o resto da equipe):

– Eu não tou ouvindo nada daqui; vou chegar mais perto pra ver se eu consigo ouvir alguma coisa. – Touya se esconde atrás da árvore.

Sakura conversa com Shoran:

– Brigada Shoran, pelo algodão-doce e pelo balão, a gente se divertiu não?

– Eh, a gente se divertiu sim… tá ficando tarde, não?

– Vai dar cinco horas, eu tenho jantar com a Sonomi na casa dela…

– Eu posso te acompanhar até la? Eu sei que não fui convidado, mas só quero te acompanhar…

– Pode ser Li, a gente só vai ter que pegar um ônibus; não vai ficar ruim pra você não?

– Vai ficar ruim se a gente não terminar esse assunto direito.

– É verdade Shoran… terminar isso direito…

Nesse instante Sakura olha para Syaoran e Syaoran faz o mesmo. Os dois ficam se olhando assim por um bom tempo, e, de repente, começam a se aproximar, um do outro. Quando seus corpos se colam além de Touya bufar de raiva, suas cabeças começam a ir uma em direção da outra. Nesse instante, Touya aparece:

– Ei Moleque, o que você tá fazendo com a Sakura!? Isso com certeza é coisa da Tomoyo! Essa roupa, essa …

– Pera aí Touya, a gente pode explicar tudinho… a gente não tava fazendo nada de errado não.

– Touya, me escuta… eu precisava fazer isso… Fui eu quem trouxe a Sakura aqui, se quiser culpar alguém me culpe, fui eu quem tentou beijar a Sakura primeiro, eu induzi ela a isso… – Diz Syaoran, se colocando entre Touya e Sakura.

– Ah, então quer dizer que foi você então? Se prepara moleque pra lição que eu vou te dar! Olha a idade dela moleque!

Li faz pose de batalha.

– Calma aí gente, eu não tava fazendo nada de mais não, a gente nem fez nada ainda…

Sakura fica entre os dois. Nesse instante aparecem Yue, Kero e Tomoyo, desfazendo-se de suas identidades verdadeiras.

– Tanto trabalho e tanto dinheiro desperdiçados! – Disse Tomoyo com uma cara de tristeza.

– Pera aí Touya, esfria a cabeça, eu comprei sorvete pra todo mundo; toma aqui um pra você, outro pra Tomoyo, outro pra Sakura, outro pro Shoran… – Diz Yukito, colocando um sorvete na mão de cada um.

– Yukito-san… – Sakura fica deslumbrada.

– Então, dá pra refrescar o calor Touya? – Pergunta Yukito.

Touya não fala mais nada e desfaz a pose de batalha. Syaoran faz o mesmo. Depois do balde de água fria de Touya, Syaoran se despede de Sakura e vai embora para o hotel. Touya e Yukito voltam para a casa dos Kinomoto e Sakura resolve passar a noite na mansão Daidouji depois do que Touya fez:

– Como você é cruel nii-san! Depois eu que sou a mostrenga e?

– Mostrenga, mostrenga, mostrenga! Você não tem idade pra ficar fazendo esse tipo de coisa!

– É você que não tem idade mais pra ficar atrapalhando a minha vida! Eu já sou adolescente Touya, eu sei o que eu tou fazendo!

– Errado, você é uma aborrescente e precisa de disciplina!

– Eu te odeio Touya! A Tomoyo-chan gastou tanto dinheiro com isso, com essa roupa, com esses cuidados pra você estragar! Estragou meu beijo Touya! O Li-kun ficou nervoso e tudo o mais, deve ter chegado cedo e você estragou meu rolo Touya! – Disse Sakura, socando o irmão.

– Eu sabia que a Tomoyo estava envolvida nisso tudo…

– Touya, eu só quis dar uma alegria pra Sakura…

– Beijando ele!? Que alegria é essa?

– Eu não quero saber de mais nada Touya; vou passar a noite com a Tomoyo. Avisa meu pai pra mim Yukito?

– Tá Sakura, pode deixar.

– Amanhã você volta tá? E nada de ver o moleque!

Sakura deu um olhar final de raiva para o irmão e disse as últimas palavras!

– Eu te odeio Touya!

As guarda-costas vieram e levaram Sakura e Tomoyo para a mansão Daidouji.


	5. Relatório

Capítulo IV

~Relatório~

 _Depois do jantar, Sakura confessa para Tomoyo a sua frustração por não ter conseguido ter seu primeiro beijo no parque, graças ao seu irmão:_

O jantar que Sonomi havia preparado estava repleto de massas, tudo o que as garotas mais adoram, com um arroz e um ovo que Sakura adora. udon, soba, um pouco de yakisoba, lamen e um oyakodon. As meninas ficaram satisfeitas, mas Sonomi reparou no pequeno sentimento de frustração das duas, principalmente da sua filha:

– Animem-se garotas, eu preparei isso tudo pra vocês e vocês ficam com essa cara de enterro? É isso que dá vocês quererem crescer antes da hora! Colocam a carroça na frente dos bois e dá nisso!

– Mamãe, o plano foi perfeito, só não contamos com um detalhe.

– Tomoyo, o meu nii-san poderia aparecer a qualquer hora; a gente acabou colocando o carro na frente dos bois mesmo, melhor deixar pra lá.

– Isso mesmo Sakura! Tá vendo Tomoyo, daqui a pouco você vai se rebelar contra mim e olha no que vai dar, você vai quebrar a cara!

– Mamãe… eu confesso que coloquei o carro na frente dos bois, não deveria ter forçado a Sakura…

– Tou vendo que vocês duas não estão a fim de papo, principalmente desse tipo de papo; bem, vamos falar de outra coisa?

– Vamos, é melhor.

Passaram o jantar inteiro conversando sobre frivolidades, a última moda, a última produção das indústrias Daidouji, o resultado do jogo do Urawa red diamonds contra o Gamba Osaka; tudo o que pudesse preencher aquele vácuo de tempo. Depois da janta, Sakura e Tomoyo foram para o quarto. Sakura havia explicado pra Sonomi que passaria a noite lá e Sonomi adorou a ideia. Fujitaka telefonou mais tarde para perguntar de Sakura, pra ver se a filha estava bem. Sakura disse para o pai para não se preocupar, apenas estava passando um tempo com a amiga e no dia seguinte retornaria para casa. Fujitaka ficou feliz e disse boa noite para a filha. As duas tinham muito a conversar naquela noite.

Tomoyo foi para cama e arrumou os travesseiros para que ficasse confortável, sentada sobre a cama; Sakura deitou sobre o peito da amiga, abraçando-a. As duas colocaram um pijama e foram se deitar. Kero tinha voltado pra casa com Touya e Yukito, pois tinha se empanturrado de doces e já estava começando a ficar enjoado, por isso não veio junto com as meninas. Tomoyo ficou penteando e alisando a cabeça de Sakura com as mãos enquanto Sakura estava abraçada com a amiga, confessando sua frustração:

– Tomoyo-chan, foi horrível o que o nii-san fez, ele quase bateu no Shoran!

– Se eu estivesse lá com você isso não ia acontecer, mas eu achei que ele estaria longe e me enganei Sakura!

– Pois é Tomoyo; sei não, acho que me precipitei quanto a esse negócio de beijo; você não acha que eu estou sendo precipitada demais não hein? A gente ainda é muito nova pra beijar Tomoyo…

– Sakura, você se lembra quando eu te falei que esse "namoro" entre vocês precisava de uma coisa a mais pra reforçar, um detalhe pra ficar mais legal?

– Sim, me lembro sim, mas Tomoyo eu não acho que precisa ser um beijo!

– Precisa sim Sakura, vocês precisam se beijar, sentir um ao outro…

– Eu fico com vergonha só de pensar nisso Tomoyo…

– Eu falo sério Sakura quando falo que ele pode ficar um bom tempo na China sem poder te ver;

– Eu sei disso Tomoyo, mas a gente ainda tem os telefonemas, as cartas…

– E ver um ao outro Sakura? E o contato físico? Até ele te ver de novo pode demorar um bom tempo Sakura, ainda mais com esse negócio de futebol que a mãe dele exigiu que ele fizesse pra ganhar o próprio dinheiro dele…

– Entendo Tomoyo o que você quer me dizer; se o Shoran me ama de verdade ele não vai olhar pra outras garotas…

– Tem certeza Sakura? Olha que a distância pode fazer um mal pra gente, ainda mais com esse "namoro" de vocês…

– Você tá me assustando Tomoyo…

– E estou sendo realista Sakura; quando a gente beija alguém a gente deixa uma marca naquela pessoa; nós colocamos todos os nossos sentimentos por ela ao longo dos nossos lábios e a pessoa que a gente beija faz o mesmo com a gente…

– E os beijos na bochecha Tomoyo?

– Funcionam da mesma forma, só que quando a gente beija na boca os dois fazem isso ao mesmo tempo, na bochecha só a gente que faz, só a gente que mostra nossos sentimentos pelo outro;

– Que tipo de marca é essa que você fala?

– Sakura, só de a gente passar pela experiência de fechar os olhos, encostar nossos corpos na pessoa que a gente gosta, sentir o abraço e o carinho dela enquanto a gente cola os nossos lábios é fascinante, isso marca a gente em cada beijo que a gente dá, por isso ele é um momento tão especial, traz felicidade pra gente, e vicia tá?

– Falando desse jeito até parece que você já beijou Tomoyo!

– Sakura… confesso que sou BV. Tá vendo aquela pilha de livros? É sobre romance e beijos; eu li eles pra me inspirar pra fazer o seu vestido Sakura.

– Hoee! Tudo aquilo, aquilo deve ter uns sete ou oito livros!

– São nove Sakura! Passou perto!

– Tem certeza mesmo? – Sakura pergunta e olha pra amiga em um tom maliciosamente desconfiado. Tomoyo apenas sorri como sempre e faz um sim com a cabeça. Sakura ignora e continua com as suspeitas:

– Sua danada! Faz as coisas e nem me conta…

– Você sabe tudo sobre mim Sakura.

– Sério mesmo Tomoyo?

– Palavra de Samurai Sakura!

– Hehehe! Eu tou sentindo que você fala a verdade; mas me conta Tomoyo, você não tem vontade de fazer isso não?

– Tenho sim Sakura, tenho muito, mas tudo ao seu tempo.

– Enquanto isso você fica me acelerando não é? Parece até que é você quem vai partir e não o Shoran, parece que é você quem vai sair daqui e por isso não quer perder esse momento meu…

Quando Sakura falou isso, o coração de Tomoyo parecia que parou. Da animação em fazer carinho na amiga, Tomoyo teve um susto com o que ela disse e parou o que estava fazendo. Sakura estranhou a reação da amiga e perguntou:

– O que foi Tomoyo? Eu te assustei?

– Nada não Sakura; você previu o futuro Sakura?

– Não Tomoyo, fica relaxada, eu apenas fiz uma pergunta de nada…

Tomoyo respirou fundo e se sentiu aliviada. Sakura ficou preocupada e desviou o foco da conversa:

– Tomoyo-chan, vamos falar de outra coisa? Você tem algum outro plano pra gente se beijar?

– Ah! – Disse Tomoyo, retomando a atenção perdida. – Ah, sim Sakura, eu pensei sim; Sabe o festival de verão da escola daqui há dois dias?

– Ah, sim, eu já combinei com o Shoran de a gente ir…

– Não vai ter dança?

– Vai ter sim, mas o Shoran e eu somos horríveis dançando…

– Que nada Sakura! Eu mesma vou me encarregar desse detalhe.

– Hoe?

– Eu vou ensinar vocês a dançarem Sakura!

– Você sabe dançar Tomoyo?

– Claro que sim Sakura, vou ensinar pra vocês valsa!

– Valsa!?

– Você vai arrasar Sakura! Vai ser a menina mais linda do festival!

– E quando a gente começa as aulas?

– Amanhã mesmo Sakura; quando a gente acordar e tomar o café da manhã a gente começa, que tal?

– Pode ser sim, mas e o Shoran?

– Não se preocupa Sakura, eu vou ensinar pros dois! Amanhã. Se prepara Sakura!

– Tou vendo que isso vai ser mais difícil que o beijo… hoe!

– Que nada Sakura, você vai ver que é fácil!

– Eh, eu acho que dá pra confiar nos professores; até amanhã então Tomoyo!

– Boa noite Sakura!

– Oyasumi Tomoyo-chan!

As duas foram dormir, banhadas pela luz da lua cheia na escuridão daquele quarto.


	6. A aula de dança

Capítulo V

~A aula de dança~

 _No dia seguinte começam as aulas de valsa da Sakura, ministradas especialmente por Tomoyo…_

– Sakura, como eu sempre estou te observando, eu pude tirar uma conclusão do porque desse beijo ainda não ter saído…

– E porque ele não saiu Tomoyo?

– É que você pensa demais Sakura! Você pensa demais nas coisas, no vento, se vai chover, se vai aparecer o Touya-san…

– Hum… pode ser, ontem eu fiquei preocupada demais com o meu nii-san, se ele apareceria; a gente enrolou tanto que ele acabou aparecendo no final… hoe!

– Eu falei pra você que eu cuidava de tudo Sakura, e hoje não vai ser diferente…

– Hoe?

– Sakura, vamos começar a aula! Eu já peguei o gravador e tudo! Ele vai ficar lá no tripé!

– Tomoyo-chan, você pensa em tudo mesmo! Até inventou um jeito de me filmar enquanto a gente dança…

– E tem mais uma coisa… – Tomoyo estreita os olhos da direção de Sakura.

– Não vai me dizer que…

– É sim Sakura, eu preparei uma roupa linda pra você usar! – Os olhos de Tomoyo brilham.

– Hoeeeee! - Os olhos de Sakura viram "redemoinhos"

(depois de um tempo, Sakura veste o vestido de época que Tomoyo fez; era um vestido roxo cor de vinho com alça, sem mangas com muitos babados, que ia até a altura das canelas)

– Tomoyo-chan… – Sakura fica com vergonha.

– Tá linda Sakura! Pronta pra valsa?

– Pois é, pelo menos a gente tá dentro de casa… – Sakura coça a cabeça.

– Sakura eu já te falei pra não se preocupar com nada, só está eu e você aqui no salão da mansão e mais ninguém; se concentre em mim apenas tá bom? – Tomoyo toca levemente o rosto de Sakura e dá uma piscadela.

– Tá bom Tomoyo, vou respirar fundo pra gente começar!

– É isso Sakura. A valsa é uma dança europeia do século 18 que inspirou muitos compositores; vou colocar o "Danúbio azul" no som pra gente entrar no clima…

– É muito difícil Tomoyo-chan?

– Você vai ver que é simples Sakura. Johann Strauss é demais!

– Vamos começar com a postura Sakura. – Tomoyo se aproxima da amiga. – A minha mão esquerda fica estendida e a direita fica no seu ombro.

– A minha mão direita fica estendida então pra você segurar…

– Isso Sakura! Depois a sua mão esquerda vai nas minhas costas…

– Segurando a sua coluna Tomoyo-chan?

– Quase lá Sakura, é bem no meio das minhas costas…

– Só mais um pouco…

– Agora vamos para os pés; na mesma posição dos ombros Sakura.

– Mesma distância dos ombros… assim?

– Mais pra dentro Sakura…

– Eu acho que ficou certo…

– Quase lá, mas acho que dá pra começar… Sakura você baixou os cotovelos…

– Eh… é que cansa um pouco…

– Sakura, cotovelos na altura dos ombros tá?

– Assim?

– Isso Sakura, bem colado com o meu! Agora vamos aos passos.

– Essa é a parte mais difícil… vai ter todos aqueles floreios e rodopios?

– Claro que vai Sakura!

– Hoee! Eu nunca vou conseguir dançar valsa!

– Que nada Sakura, até lá você vai ser craque! Sakura, toda a valsa gira em torno de um quadrado. Vamos juntar nossos pés primeiro. Cola eles nos meus Sakura.

– Assim?

– Isso. Agora me siga Sakura. Um pé pra direita…

– Pra direita…

– Para. Agora o outro pé acompanha….

– O outro.

– Isso. Viu, eles ficaram juntos de novo. Agora começamos um dos lados do quadrado, vamos pro outro.

– Até que isso não foi difícil.

– Sakura, agora meu pé direito vai pra trás. Seu pé esquerdo vai pra frente me acompanhando.

– Pé esquerdo…

– Isso. Vai com calma…

– Quase lá Sakura… agora eu vou mandar o meu pé esquerdo pra trás e você vem com o direito…

– Direito… Ah!

(Sakura pisa no pé esquerdo de Tomoyo e Tomoyo vai pra trás e desequilibra, fazendo as duas caírem. Sakura cai em cima de Tomoyo.)

– Tomoyo-chan, você se machucou?

– Que nada Sakura, isso ia acontecer! Hehehe!

– Até mesmo você sabe que eu sou burrinha Tomoyo…

– Deixa disso Sakura; você que tá dizendo isso; Quando a gente começa a aprender uma coisa nova é normal acontecer erros, a gente nunca viu aquilo mesmo, a gente não tá acostumada. Mas depois que a gente se acostuma a gente para de errar. É tudo uma questão de costume Sakura. Eu posso te pedir uma coisa?

– O que é Tomoyo?

– Não se chama de burrinha tá bom? Nem de brincadeira. É a gente mesma que coloca obstáculos pra gente. Eu já te falei: se concentra apenas em mim…

– Tá legal Tomoyo! Eu vou procurar prestar mais atenção!

– É isso aí Sakura!

(as duas se levantam e continuam a aula).

– Sakura, vamos dominar a linha primeiro. Você já pegou como é?

– Ainda não Tomoyo, vamos tentar de novo?

– Vamos sim Sakura. Até você se acostumar.

– Postura… ah, essa eu peguei!

– Os dois pé juntos…

– Juntos…

– O seu pé esquerdo primeiro pra sua esquerda…

– O seu direito pra sua direita…

– Juntinhos Sakura…

– Juntinhos…

– Isso Sakura, agora só trazer o outro pé.

– O outro…

– Prontinho! Viu Sakura! É tudo uma questão de direita e esquerda. A sua, a minha…

– Que bom, que bom, que bom! Entendi tudinho Tomoyo! Consegui!

– Agora vamos voltar?

– Ah, sim, vamos. Agora é a minha direita não é Tomoyo?

– Sim Sakura, sua direita, minha esquerda.

– Pé direito. Para. Pé esquerdo. Para. Direita, esquerda…

– Ainda não Sakura, você esqueceu de trazer outro pé. Você só tá levando a cintura…

– Puxa vida, é mesmo! Pera aí, deixa eu pensar. Ah! Direita, puxa o esquerdo. Junta os dois. Depois a esquerda, vem o direito, junta os dos de novo…

– E depois é só repetir tudo de novo Sakura.

– Vamos tentar Tomoyo?

– Pra já Sakura!

(direita, esquerda, direita, esquerda, direita, esquerda… depois:)

– Você consegui Sakura! Agora vamos fazer o pra frente e pra trás!

– É aí que eu não consegui… mas eu vou conseguir, né Tomoyo-chan?

– Você já consegui Sakura! Só de manter esse pensamento positivo todo já conseguiu! Só falta tentar agora!

– Que legal! Eu vou conseguir dançar antes do festival!

– Vai sim Sakura, agora vamos pra frente e pra trás…

– Pra frente e pra trás… deixa eu ver… os dois pés têm que estar juntos antes de começar a saírem juntos não?

– Isso Sakura. Só que agora você vai ter que levar eles pra frente e pra trás agora. Me acompanha…

– Tá certo…

– Postura. Os dois pés juntos…

– Juntos…

– Agora o meu pé direito vai pra trás, porque ele tá na ponta do quadrado, e o seu direito vem pra frente pelo mesmo motivo… não esquece que estamos em um quadrado…

– Quadrado…

– Isso. Com calma Sakura. Devagar. Temos todo o tempo do mundo…

– Hum… Assim?

– Isso mesmo! Sabe qual é o próximo passo?

– Passar o meu pé direito pra frente e o seu vai pra trás!

– Isso mesmo! Vamos lá…

– Os dois ficam juntos no final… Prontinho!

– Agora, com muita calma, vamos voltar pra trás. Certo?

– Tomoyo, eu tenho medo dessa parte…

– Que nada! Você só vai precisar dar um passinho pra trás…

– Ok, eu von tentar…

– Se concentra em mim Sakura… Manda o seu pé esquerdo pra trás, ele tá no lado do quadrado…

– Quadrado… assim?

– Isso, agora eu vou mandar o meu pé direito pra frente; lado do quadrado… eu tou te seguindo Sakura!

– Agora eu mando o direito pra trás e junto os dois?

– Isso Sakura, devagar hein? Eu vou te seguir com o meu pé esquerdo…

– Ufa! Eu consegui!

– Agora faz tudo de novo Sakura! Pra frente e pra trás! Começando pelo pé que fica na borda do quadrado…

– Hum… deixa eu respirar… mesmo assim é difícil pra mim….

– Vai ficar fácil Sakura, quanto mais a gente repete mais fica fácil, tenta!

– Tá bom! Vamos lá. Primeiro, esquerda pra frente, você me acompanha…

– Depois direita pra frente, eu te acompanho…

– Os pés juntam no final. Ufa. Agora o meu pé esquerdo volta… um passinho pra trás…

– Eu continuo te acompanhando Sakura…

– O outro dá um passinho também…

– E os pés juntam no fim! Consegui de novo Tomoyo!

– Isso Sakura! Vamos repetir?

– Vamos Tomoyo. Eu quero aprender rapidinho!

– Vai sim Sakura, vamos lá. Só não esquece da postura! Sakura, sue cotovelo tá baixando muito e as suas mãos estão andando nas minhas costas!

– Ok, Ok, Vamos lá…

(pra frente, pra trás, pra frente, pra trás, pra frente, pra trás… próximo:)

– Tá divina Sakura… agora vamos juntar tudo?

– Você acha que eu tou preparada Tomoyo?

– Claro que sim Sakura… agora que já aprendemos a traçar as retas, vamos completar o quadrado!

– Vamos lá.

– Postura. Pés juntos. Direita esquerda Sakura.

– Direita esquerda…

– Pra frente, lado do quadrado…

– Pé esquerdo, Quadrado…

– Pé direito pra frente…

– Frente…

– Isso! Esquerda direita Sakura.

– Esquerda direita…

– Pra trás Sakura.

– Pra trás…

– Completamos o quadrado Sakura!

– Ufa! Que bom! Qual o próximo passo Tomoyo?

– Vamos de novo Sakura. Mas antes eu te ensino a diagonal.

– Diagonal?

– É simples Sakura. Seu pé esquerdo pra frente Sakura e o meu direito pra trás até a outra ponta do quadrado…

– Esquerdo… Ah!

(Sakura cai de novo em cima de Tomoyo; as duas riem)

– Foi engraçado não foi Sakura?

– Éh, acho que sim, mas dessa vez eu não estou mais com medo, eu me sinto mais confiante do seu lado Tomoyo…

– Eu fico feliz de ouvir isso Sakura… vamos lá? Na próxima você vai conseguir!

– Vou sim Tomoyo, porque eu estou com você! – O rosto de Tomoyo fica vermelho.

– Vamos Sakura antes que você me deixe sem jeito! De ponta a ponta agora.

(as duas se levantam)

– Ponta do quadrado até a ponta do quadrado não é?

– Sim Sakura! De ponta a ponta!

– Eu vou indo. Pé esquerdo pra frente, você me acompanha…

– Depois vem o seu pé direito e eu te acompanho…

– Assim; não é Tomoyo!

– Você pegou rápido Sakura!

– É que eu me dei conta de que pra eu começar a repetir os passos eu tenho que esperar que o outro pé toque o outro, avisando o outro pra começar a se mexer…

– Isso mesmo Sakura! É fascinante o jeito como você pegou o jeito da coisa!

– Até que toda aquela aventura com as cartas me ajudou a perceber as coisas um pouco… – Sakura coça a cabeça.

– Quer continuar a repetir?

– Vamos, agora é você que me acompanha Tomoyo!

– Tá certo Sakura.

– Direita esquerda, pra trás, esquerda direita, pra frente, direita esquerda, agora uma diagonal pra trás!

– Tá um espetáculo Sakura!

– Agora uma voltinha! Deixa eu te puxar Tomoyo!

– Oh! (Tomoyo fica surpresa com o movimento de Sakura: "que evolução Sakura!")

– Vamos lá! Pra frente, direita-esquerda, pra trás, esquerda direita… vamos aumentar a velocidade! Uma voltinha pra completar o quadrado! Agora eu comando Tomoyo!

– Claro que sim Sakura, claro que sim!

(De repente, Tomoyo tropeça e as duas caem de novo no chão)

– Agora fui eu quem tropeçou…

– Levanta daí Tomoyo, eu tou com muita energia pra gastar! Vamos continuar!

(Tomoyo sorri. As duas ficam olhando durante um longo tempo uma pra outra; os passos já não eram preocupação)

– Você sempre olhando pra mim não é Tomoyo?

– É que eu quero lembrar do seu rosto hoje Sakura, pra eu me lembrar dele nos meus sonhos… – Sakura fica vermelha.

– E eu quero me lembrar desse seu tropeço pra eu te encrencar nos meus como você tá fazendo comigo agora…

– Seu dinossauro…

– Sua CDF…

(As duas continuam dançando e olhando uma pra outra, agora com os olhos mais estreitos; A tarde envolve as duas na ciranda e as cabeças se aproximam a ponto de tocar uma na testa uma da outra. A dança para por um instante e os rostos ficam vermelhos; as duas ficam no aguardo e Tomoyo meche a cabeça, tocando o nariz de Sakura com seu nariz várias vezes. Sakura faz o mesmo e as duas voltam a dançar; Sonomi entra e vê as duas dançando valsa, Sakura e Tomoyo não ligam e quando o aparelho de som para de tocar a música, Sonomi não resiste e aplaude as garotas.)

– Meninas, vocês foram tão divinas que se a Tomoyo não vivesse gravado isso tudo eu obrigaria vocês a repetirem a dança só pra que ficasse de recordação!

– Eu repetiria com maior prazer Sonomi-san!

– Vou desligar a câmera mamãe, a bateria tá acabando…

(as três sorriem juntas)


	7. A aula no hotel

Capítulo VI

~A aula no hotel~

 _Durante a noite, Tomoyo vai até o hotel onde está hospedado Shoran, para lhe ensinar alguns passos de valsa para o festival de verão da escola Tomoeda…_

Tomoyo havia trazido a van, as roupas, o gravador, mas não conseguiu ter o mesmo cuidado em filmar Syaoran como havia feito com Sakura, pois se esqueceu de trazer a câmera. Passou a tarde inteira dançando e revisando os passos com Sakura. Como Li praticava artes marciais, seria menos difícil pra ele compreender os conceitos da valsa, afinal já deveria ter visto alguma vez na vida os passos da dança e já tinha um pouco de coordenação motora.

Depois do jantar foi até o hotel onde estava hospedado o rapaz:

– Oi Shoran, tá pronto pra dançar?

– Tou sim, mas confesso que estou meio tenso, apesar de já ter visto alguns passos de valsa.

– Que bom! Acho que com você vai ser mais fácil do que com a Sakura; a Sakura não conhecia nadinha de valsa…

– Vai ser muito difícil?

– Que nada! Eu passei o básico pra ela e pra você eu também vou pedir o básico; Shoran será que nesse hotel tem algum salão de festas?

– Tem sim, tem um logo ali; vamos falar com o gerente pra ver se ele deixa a gente usar o salão.

– Vamos sim! Eu também preparei uma roupa só pra você Li-kun! Você vai ficar lindo que nem a Sakura ficou…

– A Sakura ficou bonita é? – Pergunta Li, com a cara vermelha.

– Claro que sim! Afina você é o par dela, e eu não poderia excluir você disso…

– Não é só questão de ser o par…

– Entendo Shoran, tem a questão do beijo, mas eu vou fazer de tudo pra que ele saia ainda essa semana; a Sakura não pode deixar passar essa oportunidade!

– Tomoyo… não é nada chamativo não né?

– Que nada Shoran! É um smoking lindo que eu fiz só pra você; pra ela eu fiz um vestido vinho que ficou uma graça!

– Ficou uma graça é? – Pergunta Shoran, com o rosto vermelho, imaginando Sakura de vestido.

– Não precisa ficar assim Shoran, vocês dois têm muito em comum; até ficam envergonhados com as roupas que eu faço não sei por que…

– É meio difícil de explicar…

– E então Shoran, eu não vou falar mais; não quero estragar a surpresa que eu tou preparando; vamos?

– Ah sim, vamos.

Os dois conversaram com o gerente do hotel e ele permitiu que ensaiassem no salão de danças até as dez, a hora em que se encerram as festas no hotel. Tinham três horas para praticar. Dentro de si Shaoran ficava com uma ponta de ansiedade de se imaginar dançando com Sakura naquele festival; era a primeira vez que dançavam juntos, como um casal, como um par. E também seria a primeira vez eu beijaria alguém, "se ousasse" como diz o poema da poetisa de Tsubasa. Essa junção de sentimentos em um mesmo coração fazia o rapaz ficar nervoso naquela sessão de dança com Tomoyo; como se portar? Como agir? São perguntas que fazemos todas as vezes que nos deparamos com os maiores obstáculos que a vida nos impõe, mas cabe a nós mesmos e não aos outros trazer as respostas para esses problemas. E Shaoran conhecia isso muito bem.

– Shoran, antes você vai ter que vestir essa roupa que eu fiz especialmente pra você; você tá tão suado que acho melhor você tomar um banho; o que a ansiedade não faz não? – Pergunta Tomoyo.

– Eu entendo a sua preocupação, mas…

– Vai lá Shoran, toma um banho rápido de cinco minutos e depois volta aqui.; eu vou preparar tudo pra nossa aula…

– Mas e o tempo?

– A gente ainda têm três horas pela frente; vai sem medo Shoran; depois eu quero conversar com você.

– Tá certo.

O bruxinho pegou o elevador e foi até o seu quarto se banhar e vestir o smoking que Tomoyo tinha feito. Depois de vinte minutos ele apareceu. Era um smoking preto, com o blazer cinza e a gravata cor de vinho. Enquanto Shoran se arrumava, Tomoyo preparou o gravador, selecionou as faixas de valsa no CD e fez uma ligação, avisando as guarda-costas pra pegar ela às dez e trazer uma "coisinha" às nove horas:

– Ficou lindo Shoran, mas não tão lindo quanto a Sakura ficou!

Shoran se limitou a ficar vermelho.

– Não fica assim, não fica nervoso; respira fundo e vamos lá!

Shoran respirou fundo e esboçou um sorriso com os lábios. Da mesma forma que Tomoyo havia feito com Sakura, ela fez com Syaoran; como Syaoran praticava artes marciais, tinha mais "gingado" do que Sakura e aprendeu os passos rapidamente, errou pouco a postura e os passos de dança, mas ao longo daquele tempo manteve a cara fechada de sempre e a rigidez do seu corpo era notável:

– Shoran, dá um sorriso…

– Não é por nada não Tomoyo, mas… sabe…

– Você nunca dançou com uma garota antes?

\- Não, não é isso, eu já dancei com a Meiling antes, mas… eu me sinto meio sem jeito com você… acho que ainda mais com a Sakura…

– É aí que você tem que confiar em você Shoran. Não precisa ficar assim na minha frente e na da Sakura, é nessas horas que você tem que se soltar; você tá indo bem Shoran, mas essa timidez toda tá te atrapalhando um pouquinho…

– Eu sei disso, mas acho que é uma coisa minha isso…

– Shoran, relaxa, relaxa. Você está com pessoas de confiança. É só fazer e se deixar levar pelo momento, pela música faça apenas e não pense que você está comigo ou com a Sakura…

– Tem alguma dica pra isso?

– Esqueça de tudo Shoran, apenas esqueça e se concentra nos seus passos… eu vou tentar.

Syaoran aplicou o conselho de Tomoyo e começou a se esquecer que estava tendo uma aula de dança, que estava em um salão, que Tomoyo estava lá, apenas pensou em si mesmo e naqueles passos; se deixou levar pelo ritmo da dança, por seus passos, pelo ritmo da música, e então sua dança começou a fluir. Fluiu tão naturalmente que Tomoyo não resistiu em perceber e elogiar:

– Tá magnífico Shoran! Agora podemos descansar um pouco.

– Pode ser, acho que eu me cansei um pouco… vamos parar por um instante.

– Eu vou te trazer uma água; tá com fome Shoran?

– Não, eu jantei antes de você chegar…

– Eu também, mas eu preparei um lanchinho pra gente. Espera aqui tá, e não sai daqui.

– Tá bom. Vou esperar.

Enquanto Tomoyo saía para pegar a água e os lanches, um carro chegou até o hotel trazendo uma pessoa especial:

– Que bom Sakura! Você ainda tá usando o vestido que eu fiz!

– Pois é, é mais porque você pediu; a gente tá no hotel do Shoran não é?

– Sim Sakura, vem aqui comigo.

– É que eu tou com vergonha Tomoyo…

– Que nada Sakura; ele é seu "namorado", se você tiver vergonha de se mostrar pra ele pra quem então você vai se mostrar?

– Eu sei, mas é a primeira vez que eu danço com o Shoran…

– Vocês têm que se preparar Sakura. Vocês não vão dançar bem se não praticarem o bastante juntos; vamos, ele tá te esperando…

– Mas sabe o que é Tomoyo, é que…

– "Que" nada Sakura! Pega aqui na minha mão e vamos lá! É feio a gente deixar alguém esperando Sakura…

– Ai ai ai ai ai; Hoe! – Sakura faz uma cara de encrencada.

– Sakura, você sabia que fica linda demais com essa cara de encrencada?

– Tomoyo-chan…

As duas foram até o salão do hotel, onde Shoran estava esperando. Tomoyo entrou primeiro.

– Eu demorei muito Shoran?

– Não, não, eu só fiquei repassando os passos…

– Eu tenho uma surpresa Shoran…

– Uma surpresa… ha! – Syaoran tem um piripaque ao ver Sakura com aquele vestido vinho. A cardcaptor reage da mesma forma. O rosto dos dois ficam vermelhos. Ficam assim durante uns dois minutos e Tomoyo apenas sorri dos dois, fechando os olhos. Tomoyo quebra o gelo:

– Deixa de ser bobos! Se você ficam com vergonha um do outro agora eu não sei quanto a mais tarde…

– Não precisa me explicar não Tomoyo…

– Eu sei Sakura; mas agora vocês vão dançar pra mim. Eu vou ser a plateia. Vou colocar o CD no começo. Você vai ser o guia Shoran. Sua mão vai ficar no ombro da Sakura. Vai lá Shoran!

Apesar do comando de Tomoyo, Shoran custou a se aproximar de Sakura.

– Para de ser bobo Shoran… vem até aqui… – Diz Sakura, morrendo de vergonha. Syaoran riu com o que Sakura diz e se aproxima da garota. Põe as mãos no ombro de Sakura, altura dos cotovelos e pega em sua mão direita, estendendo-a. Sakura faz o mesmo com Shoran, segurando em suas costas.

– Lembre-se pessoal, Postura é tudo! Cotovelos na altura dos ombros, pés alinhados com os ombros, braços bem estendidos e nada de caminhar com as mãos nas costas do Shoran, Sakura! É só segurar as costas dele!

– Pode deixar Tomoyo! – Diz confiante a cardcaptor.

– Ótimo. Vou colocar o CD pra tocar.

Antes de começar a música, Syaoran diz algumas palavras para Sakura:

– Você ficou linda Sakura com esse vestido.

– Você também ficou bonito Shoran nesse terno…

Os dois sorriem, a música começa e os dois se põem a dançar. No começo erram um passo o outro, mas a medida em que se acostumam com a dança, com o dançar juntos, a timidez desaparece e os dois apenas sorriem. Ora com os dentes a mostra, ora com os lábios fechados e esticados, ora estreitando os olhos, ora com eles bem vivos ou abertos, cara vermelha ou não. Os dois, com aquela dança, produziam um círculo mágico, impenetrável a qualquer mal que os quisesse lhes atingir naquele instante. O desejar bem de ambos um para o outro mantinha a segurança do local, dos dois, produzindo um relaxamento da tensão presente em seus corpos, em seus espíritos. Ficaram tão tranquilos que o momento tão esperado poderia acontecer a qualquer instante. Estava próximo das dez horas e o gerente poderia aparecer, mas até lá Tomoyo tinha a certeza de que tudo estaria consumado até la. Sentiu-se orgulhos pelo plano dar certo.

Enquanto dançavam, os sorrisos e olhares de Tomoyo eram vivos como o fogo, mas a medida que os dois foram dançando e o tempo foi passando não foi mais possível sustentá-lo e eles começaram a adquirir uma coloração mais moderada até atingir as cores frias. Havia restado apenas um esboço de sorriso e um brilho fraco que seus olhos refletiam das lâmpadas do salão. Por fim Tomoyo olhou pro chão e se levantou, saindo do salão sem ser percebida pelos dois. Andou pelo corredor com passos tímidos, lentos e fracos, pensando consigo mesma "essa é a minha maior felicidade Sakura, te fazer feliz, não importa o que eu tenha que perder no caminho, meu maior desejo é te fazer feliz não importa o quê e só de te ver feliz eu fico feliz também, e essa é a minha felicidade". Depois que pensou isso, o sorriso começou a esquentar em seus lábios, só de lembrar do sorriso de Sakura naquela noite.

Enquanto caminhava, Tomoyo percebeu que a música que saía do salão parou de repente, e não conseguiu pensar em outro motivo para ela ter parado:

– Ah não são dez horas! – Olhando pro relógio – O gerente já deve ter ido pra lá! – Tomoyo acelerou até o salão de danças para encontrar com os amigos.

Enquanto Tomoyo estava fora, a magia produzia pelos dois fez com que seus corpos se aproximassem. A dança parou e apenas restava a contemplação que um fazia para o outro. Os dois seguraram a cintura um do outro e começaram a olhar um no olho do outro. Os olhares se trocaram a tal ponto que seus lábios, então fechados, se permitiram automaticamente abrir, se preparando para o que estava por vir. Faltavam as cabeças se aproximarem e isso não demorou muito tempo. Os lábios foram chegando um perto do outro, quando, de repente, o gerente entrou:

– Vocês dois, desculpe se eu estou interrompendo alguma coisa, mas são dez horas e eu tenho que fechar o salão. Vocês vão ter outra hora pra fazer isso.

Sakura e Shoran se distanciaram um do outro, não tinham coragem nem de olhar na cara um do outro, nem a do gerente. Ficaram calados. Syaoran foi desligar o gravador enquanto Sakura tentava se recuperar do susto:

– A gente não tava fazendo nadinha não seu gerente… é que, sabe como é né? – Diz a envergonhada Sakura, coçando a cabeça.

Nesse instante, Tomoyo chega:

– Ah não! Eu me lembrei que esqueci a câmera em casa e perdi o momento!

– Não perdeu nada não Tomoyo, a gente não fez nada ainda não… vamos indo. Vamos lá Shoran…

– Ah, ah… ah; vamos…

Os três saíram do Salão e tiveram uma conversa final no hall do hotel:

– Não precisam vir até o meu quarto não gente, podem ficar sossegadas, amanhã a gente se vê não é?

– Claro que sim Shoran, amanhã é o dia do festival, é claro que a gente vai se ver…

– Tá certo então; vai ser bom eu rever a escola, as amizades…

– O Yamasaki-kun pergunta direto de você Shoran! A gente vai te esperar na escola… começa ao meio-dia Shoran e vai até as oito, a gente vai chegar lá as duas, certo Sakura?

– Ah, é claro que sim, claro que sim, a gente vai se divertir bastante Shoran….

– A dança começa as quatro e vai até as seis, eu tenho certeza que vocês vão ser o casal mais belo de todo o festival! Vamos indo Sakura. Tchau Shoran, até amanhã.

– Tchau, Tomoyo.

– Vê se veste o meu smoking tá bom.

– Tá eu vou vestir.

– Eu vou indo Shoran. Gostei bastante da noite que a gente teve, achei que não ia dar certo, mas até que deu, e…

– Eu também gostei bastante de hoje, amanhã a gente repete Sakura.

– Com certeza. Tchauzinho Shoran! – Sakura dá um beijo na bochecha do Shoran, ele fica vermelho, mas não de timidez, e dá um sorriso.

– Tchau Sakura

– Hoje quase saiu, mas amanhã sai não é gente? – Pergunta Tomoyo, enquanto se olham. Os dois ficam vermelhos. De vergonha.

– Tomoyo-chan, não me envergonha não…

– Sakura, eu não resisto! Eu não consigo deixar de encrencar você e o Shoran! Você fica linda Sakura com essa cara de encrencada. – Tomoyo sorri. As duas partem para o carro e acenam para Shoran. Syaoran volta pra o seu quarto, se troca de roupa, deita na cama e fica pensando na noite que teve com a flor de cerejeira, que na sua opinião, só ficou faltando um detalhe pra ficar excelente.


	8. O festival de verão - Parte I

Capítulo VII

~O festival de verão – Parte I~

 _Syaoran se reencontra com a turma toda, depois de um ano da sua ausência de Tomoeda:_

Chegou o dia do festival de verão da escola secundária Tomoeda. Syaoran colocou o smoking que Tomoyo havia feito pra ele no dia anterior, colocou seu melhor perfume e saiu do hotel. Pegou um táxi e foi até a escola. Ao chegar ficou deslumbrado com os preparativos do festival. O portão havia sido maravilhosamente decorado, com flores formando letras.

Muitas lanternas preenchiam o pátio da escola e os caminhos que as mais diversas barracas formavam na escola. Havia barracas de todos os tipos, de comidas, de lembrancinhas, de jogos; Syaoran parou em uma barraca de jogos e conseguiu um ursinho de pássaro para Sakura nas argolas. As salas estavam cheias de trabalhos feitos pelos alunos. São trabalhos de literatura, pintura, artesanato, além das salas temáticas e iterativas que havia no local. Não deixou de ir na sala 1-2 do ensino médio, a sala que estudava Sakura e Tomoyo. Ficou impressionado com a escultura ocidental feita por Tomoyo, fora as bonecas do período edo que Sakura havia costurado. Todos esses trabalhos foram feitos antes das férias de verão e alguns alunos ficaram encarregados de cuidar da instalação e exposição deles para o público. Chegou perto das bonecas de Sakura e pegou nelas:

– Ficaram bonitas Sakura, que nem aquele ursinho com asas que você me deu…

Ao tocar na boneca ouviu uma voz de advertência:

– As bonecas são apenas para serem vistas e não tocadas.

– Me desculpe, eu não sabia.

– Ah, você é o Shoran! Quando tempo que a gente não se vê! – Disse Naoko.

– Oi Naoko, quanto tempo. – Shoran abraça Naoko.

– E aí Shoran, e as novidades? Tá fortinho hein? O que o amor não faz com a gente hein? – Perguntou Naoko, dando uma piscadela pra Syaoran, fazendo o rapaz corar.

– Pois é… você que é a curadora da exposição?

– Sim. Eu e a Sakura montamos a sala toda antes do festival. Ela vinha de manhã aqui e eu ficava a tarde. Ontem ela não veio, me falou que tinha um compromisso, então eu cobri ela…

– Compromisso… – Syaoran pensou na aula de dança, olhando pro teto.

– Tá ouvindo Shoran?

– Sim Naoko, pode falar…

Os dois ficaram conversando por um tempo e depois Syaoran partiu pra visitar as outras salas. Se reencontrou com os outros colegas da turma e olhou pro relógio. Era uma hora e faltava mais uma para Sakura aparecer. Enquanto andava pela escola ficou pensando como Sakura se vestiria, como se arrumaria, que perfume usaria. Só de lembrar de Sakura seu rosto ficava vermelho e seu corpo suava de ansiedade, mas resolveu comer um yakisoba e tomar um chá para ver se se acalmava nas barracas. Quando terminou se encontrou com Yamasaki:

– Shoran, vem cá me dá um abraço colega!

– Oi Yamasaki, como vai? Você cresceu hein?

Syaoran e Yamasaki dão um abraço apertado um no outro.

– Que nada cara! Parece até que você ficou mais forte, sinto seus músculos mais firmes e maiores do que da última vez que a gente se viu, o que você andou fazendo?

– É que eu tou jogando futebol agora, é por uma boa causa…

– Tem planos pra voltar pra Tomoeda?

– É por isso que eu estou me esforçando…

– Sei… é o coração não é?

– Tá tão na cara assim. – Shoran sorri.

– É que a gente tá envolvido no "rolo" agora Shoran, e você já me disse isso naquela carta que você me mandou, sabe?

– Ah, é mesmo, eu dou muita bandeira não? – Syaoran afrouxa na gola a camisa com o dedo pra tentar respirar um pouco.

– Que nada cara, quando a gente começa a namorar é assim, a gente fica com maior cara de bobo; a gente fica pensando se está bem, se a menina vai gostar de ver a gente…

– Falou tudo Yamasaki…

– Eu tiro também pelo seu perfume; cheiroso hein?

– É um dos meus melhores.

– Não se preocupa não cara, o importante é ela gostar, mas é aí que a gente fica na dúvida, e se ela não gostar?

– Esse também é o meu maior medo…

– Como eu te disse, não se preocupa com nada! Deixa ela falar, e se ela te enforcar é só fazer os ajustes.

Syaoran sorri com o conselho do amigo. Sabendo que o amigo também namorava, Syaoran aproveitou pra perguntar:

– Yamasaki, eu quero te perguntar uma coisa…

– Pode falar Shoran, eu tou ouvindo….

– Mas é meio que particular…

– Tá bom, vamos até aquela árvore.

– Beleza.

Os dois foram até a árvore que ficava no final do pátio, de frente para a estátua, quase no fim da escola:

– Yamasaki, você já beijou a …. Chiharu.

– É claro que sim Shoran, ela meio que me "forçou" a fazer isso; me puxou de canto e roubou um beijo meu, falou que eu tava atrasado demais pra fazer isso e não via a hora de isso acontecer. Ela me disse que eu era lerdo demais…

– E como foi? … se não for indiscrição minha…

– Que nada Shoran, pode perguntar a vontade! – Sorri Yamasaki. – Eu sei que nessas horas dá um medo danado, pode perguntar, mas eu falo pra você: eu só não tomei atitude antes porque eu tinha muito medo de beijar a Chiharu. Você também deve tá tendo medo de beijara Sakura, com medo da reação dela…

– Pois é… é como você falou… – O rosto de Syaoran fica vermelho.

– Eu acho difícil a Sakura fazer com você o que a Chiharu fez comigo… a Sakura é uma menina tímida; você e ela são tímidos, você vai ter que tomar alguma atitude Shoran…

– Eu já tentei antes Yamasaki… mas é difícil… pra mim e pra ela…

– Vocês já tentaram fazer isso antes?

– Duas vezes. Uma foi quando eu levei ela pro parque do pinguim, a outra foi ontem quando a gente tava ensaiando pro baile… nas duas vezes a gente foi interrompido…

– Aí que está o problema Shoran! Como é o primeiro beijo de vocês, vocês foram pra lugares que você podiam ser interrompidos a qualquer hora…. Você tem que levar ela pra um lugar que vocês não vão ser interrompidos por ninguém Shoran!

– Você tem alguma ideia de que lugar pode ser esse?

– Um bom lugar Shoran é no teto da escola. Ninguém vai pra lá, ainda mais hoje. Leva ela lá e então… você beija ela! – Disse Yamasaki, com os olhos brilhantes.

– O teto é? Bem, vou tentar, a Tomoyo tinha me sugerido ir atrás da escola…

– No teto é melhor, escuta o que eu digo Shoran, e não é mentira tá?

– Tá certo então!

Os dois se cumprimentam e se abraçam, e nesse instante chega Chiharu procurando por Yamasaki:

– Yamasaki, você está aí, eu tava te procurando viu?

– Oi Chiharu, eu tava trocando ideia com o Shoran…

– Oh, é mesmo, a Naoko tinha me falado que você estava aqui! Como vai Shoran, como passou de viagem? Vai voltar pra gente Shoran? O Yamasaki te amolando com alguma mentira? – Chiharu chega e puxa a orelha do namorado.

Syaoran sorri com a presença de Chiharu. Abraçou ela e respondeu as perguntas da colega antes de se despedir de Yamasaki:

– E então Shoran, tá acompanhado? E de preferência com uma "certa" flor de cerejeira?

– Bem…. – Shoran fica vermelho. – Eu só estou esperando por ela… daqui a pouco ela vem; deixa eu ver que horas são… Nossa! São duas e meia! Eu prometi esperar pela Sakura no portão.

– Acho que ela já chegou Shoran, eu vi ela e a Tomoyo conversando com a Rika, não faz muito tempo… elas estão na entrada da escola…

– Bem, preciso ir gente, tenho uma "certa" flor de cerejeira pra encontrar; não vou deixar ela esperando. Tchau gente.

– Tchau Shoran, até mais tarde. – Acena Yamasaki.

– A gente se vê na pista de dança! – Acena Chiharu.

– Com certeza pessoal!

Syaoran faz um sinal de "joia" com as mãos e parte em busca da "flor de cerejeira".


	9. O festival de verão - Parte II

Capítulo VIII

~O festival de verão – Parte II~

 _Sakura e Tomoyo se encontram com Rika enquanto esperam por Syaoran…_

O dia do festival de verão havia chagado. Enquanto Syaoran estava em Hong Kong, toda a escola havia se preparado para esse dia. Todos trataram de fazer as suas melhores produções para o festival. Tudo fora uma ideia da professora Tsutsume de matemática realizar o festival. Era um festival de comemoração pela entrada no ensino médio e pela passagem para a adolescência. Todos estavam felizes pela nova etapa que estava acontecendo em suas vidas, e nada melhor do que um festival para celebrar o feito. Syaoran tinha em mente voltar para a escola, talvez Sakura já estivesse se preparando para entrar no ensino superior, mas até lá precisaria manter a esperança acesa no coração.

Sakura estava ansiosa e ao mesmo tempo um pouco nervosa. Nem tanto pela dança ou pelo sucesso do festival, mas sim pleo que estava aguardando a flor de cerejeira. Sakura acreditava que quando estivesse pronta para beijar isso aconteceria naturalmente, não queria fazer nada forçado, tanto pra ela quanto para Syaoran, mas as circunstâncias em que se encontrava acelerava ainda mais as coisas; Syaoran estava pra voltar pra Hong Kong e sabe-se lá se retornaria. Talvez levasse tempo, ou talvez tempo demais, e durante esse tempo precisava manter a esperança acesa no coração.

Sakura dormiu na casa de Tomoyo, mas dessa vez apenas fez os cabelos, deixando toda a "produção" que Tomoyo havia preparado para o dia anterior um pouco de lado. Alisou os cabelos e pôs uns lacinhos, deixou a franja em evidência com uma tiara vermelha que Tomoyo emprestou. Tomoyo vestia os vestidos de sempre, agora na cor azul e Sakura usava o vestido roxo de ontem, sem mostrar muito os ombros ou as costas, tinha colocado uma camisa de botão branca e usado uma gravata borboleta também roxa. O carro levou as duas até a escola.

– Tomoyo-chan, acho que a gente chegou tarde; o Shoran já deve estar no festival, a gente precisava de um tempo pra relaxar, sabe?

– Que nada Sakura, foi de propósito que eu fiz a gente chegar até aqui a essa hora; vai dar pro Shoran poder visitar as barracas e as salas e conhecer a escola nova…

– Que não e nada diferente da antiga; só fica do outro lado da rua…

– Mas não deixa de ser nova Sakura. Toma aqui Sakura, tem uma surpresa pra você na sacola.

– Pra mim, o que será hein?

Sakura abriu a bolsa de Tomoyo e descobriu… Kero, que voou no rosto dela:

– Oi, oi, oi oizinho Sakura! E aí, o que manda?

– Kero-chan, a gente tá na escola, ninguém pode te ver Kero! – Sakura fica surpresa e assustada ao ver Kero. Tomoyo só fica sorrindo de olhos fechados com a cena toda.

– Eu sei disso Sakura, mas se você quiser eu posso ficar como um bichinho empalhado no seu ombro; de tanto praticar já fiquei craque nisso! Ou eu posso ficar dentro do seu vestido, a Tomoyo fez um bolsinho pra mim; sabe de tanto me amassar naquela mochila eu já fiquei acostumado!

– Kero-chan, você veio por causa da comida não é? – Sakura faz uma cara de nervosa.

– Mas é claro que sim Sakura!

– Ainda tem a cara de pau de me dizer!

– Sakura, é o meu dever te proteger, você é a minha mestra…

– Kero-chan, tá tudo tranquilo aqui…

– Eu sei, eu sei, mas eu preciso te proteger…

Percebendo as segundas intenções na voz do guardião, Sakura fechou um pouco as sobrancelhas e olhou para Kero:

– Sei… você quer ver o meu "rolo" com o Shoran seu danado!

– Sakura e o meu dever te proteger daquele pirralho! Se ele quiser avançar na sua direção ou te forçar alguma coisa eu caio pra cima dele! E outra é a minha chance de entender melhor as meninas quando estão apaixonadas…

– Kero-chan, ele não é um pirralho, eu já te disse que a gente tá "namorando"…

– É por isso que eu preciso te entender Sakura, saber como você consegue manter esse "rolo" com essa distância toda, manter na cabeça esse "fantasma de Shoran"… sabe…

– Kero-chan! – Fala Sakura com um tom de repressão com seu guardião.

– Se você acha que eu fui ousado continua revirando essa bolsa e me diz o que você acha!

– Kero-chan, não me encrenca não. – Diz Tomoyo, colocando a mão na bochecha.

– Deixa eu dar uma olhadinha… eh… Hoe?

Sakura revira a mochila com as mãos e encontra um telescópio para câmeras digitais.

– Pra que isso Tomoyo?

– Ah, Sakura é muito simples; o motivo de vocês não terem beijado ainda é porque eu estou te atrapalhando, mas agora com esse telescópio eu vou conseguir te filmar à distância Sakura, o Kero vai me ajudar; eu não vou perder nenhum momento de aventura seu Sakura, é o meu dever te filmar em todas as suas aventuras! – Diz Tomoyo, em um tom de voz crescente, juntando as mãos e sonhando acordada com Sakura, com os olhos brilhando.

– Ah! – Sakura solta um "balão" com a boca. – Tou vendo que eu não vou conseguir mudar vocês ideia não, né?

– De forma alguma Sakura, agora que você vai beijar eu não vou perder esse momento e nem vocês vão me ver! Como eu sou feliz Sakura de ter você como amiga! Ai, Sakura, Sakura… você é linda Sakura, mais que demais! – Diz Tomoyo, segurando as mãos de Sakura e se aproximando do rosto da amiga; depois de falar fica com os olhos fechados e com o queixo apoiado na palma das duas mãos, sonhando acordada com Sakura.

– Mas você pode me subornar com uns doces… – Disse Kero, dando uma cotovelada no rosto de Sakura.

– Hoe! – Sakura fica vermelha com as palavras de Tomoyo. – Tá Bom, tá bom Kero-chan, vou ver o que eu consigo, mas por enquanto se esconde dentro do vestido.

– É isso aí Sakura, não foi à toa que eu te escolhi pra ser minha cardcaptor, a gente sempre pode fazer juntos uns "pião" por Tomoeda, eba!

– Se esconde Kero, tá vindo alguém! – Diz Sakura com cara de preocupada.

– Opa! – Kero voa para dentro do vestido.

Nesse instante aparece a Rika Sasaki:

– Oi meninas, como vão.

– Oi Rika, como vai? – Diz Tomoyo, acenando para a amiga.

– Oi Tomoyo, os Sakura, eu vou bem, e vocês?

– A gente tá bem sim Rika, viemos ver como anda o festival e o resto da turma… nessas férias a gente quase nem se viu…

– É mesmo Sakura, eu fiquei sabendo que o Shoran voltou de Hong Kong faz uma semana; ele vai ficar com a gente? Cadê ele?

– Ele já deve tá por aqui, se bem eu conheço o Shoran, mas ainda a gente não viu ele – Disse Tomoyo.

\- Ele ainda não vai ficar com a gente Rika, ele vai voltar pra Hong Kong no final dessa semana; eu fui levar ele pra ver vocês mas vocês não estavam aqui, nem A Chiharu, nem o Yamasaki, nem a Naoko…

– É que a gente foi na praia Sakura. Nem deu pra avisar vocês, foi tudo muito de repente; os nossos pais conseguiram uma folga no trabalho e levaram a gente. A gente ligou pra você e pra Tomoyo, mas vocês estavam ocupadas…

– É que a gente foi pegar o Shoran no aeroporto; ele ficou hospedado no hotel e a gente só foi ver a ligação depois; quando agente retornou não tinha ninguém pra atender. – Disse Tomoyo.

– Entendo gente, mas no próximo verão a gente combina com antecedência, é só falar pra gente quando o Shoran volta de Hong Kong e a gente vai…

– Tá certo então Rika! Quando o Shoran voltar ano que vem a gente vai juntos!

– Mas pode ser que ele não volte Sakura… – Disse Tomoyo com cara triste.

– É mesmo Tomoyo, mas eu não quero pensar nisso, eu já pensei demais nesse assunto…

– Precisa de ajuda com o Shoran, Sakura? É algo que eu possa ajudar?

– Sabe o que é Rika…

– A Sakura tá com um problemão Rika, ela precisa de ajuda sim… vamos até os jardins?

– Vamos sim. Pode contar comigo Sakura, eu tou aqui pra te ajudar. – Rika sorri para a amiga. As três vão até os jardins da escola.

– Ai, ai, ai, ai, ai… por onde eu começo… – Diz Sakura, roendo as unhas.

– Você já beijou Rika? – Pergunta Tomoyo, sorridente.

– Tomoyo-chan, sua cara de pau! – Disse Sakura, preocupada com a indiscrição de Tomoyo.

– Se eu já beijei? – Rika fica com a cara vermelha. – Eu já beijei sim Tomoyo, mas eu posso manter em segredo a identidade do meu namorado?

– Pode sim Rika, a gente só quer saber como é, é que a Sakura tá afobada.

– Como é? Bem… eu vou falar pra vocês um pouco do que eu senti no momento, como foi, e… como eu me senti depois; eu espero que te ajude Sakura…

– Ah, vai me ajudar sim, com certeza Rika; fala pra gente como foi!

– Bem Sakura e Tomoyo, foi assim: a gente foi tomar um sorvete juntos e ele me levou pra casa. Quando eu cheguei a gente deu um beijo de despedida um no outro na porta de casa, na bochecha como a gente sempre faz, mas aí quando a gente foi se beijar os nossos lábios quase se encontraram. A gente ficou com vergonha na hora, ele pediu desculpa, mas então eu puxei ele de canto e falei pra ele não ter vergonha.

– Nossa Rika, e depois, e depois?

– Daí eu falei pra ele que eu queria um beijo dele. Ele ficou com receio de me beijar, mas aí eu falei pra ele que não precisava e que eu queria muito ficar com ele. E então aconteceu.

– Foi o momento do beijo Rika?

– Sim Tomoyo. A gente aproximou nossos lábios e a gente se beijou. O primeiro foi meio que um selinho, a gente só encostou os lábios e nada mais. Ficamos uns minutinhos apertando nossos lábios.

– Teve beijo de língua Rika?

– Tomoyo-chan! – Disse Sakura, repreendendo a amiga com seus grandes olhos verdes e seu tom de voz crescente. Tomoyo apenas sorria e disse:

– Quer que eu te filme Sakura? Se você continuar assim eu vou te filmar, quem manda ficar bonita quando fica brava? – Disse Tomoyo, sorrindo.

– Hoe!

– Que nada Tomoyo, só foram os nossos lábios que trabalharam. Bem que eu quis um de língua, mas ele falou pra eu esperar, pegar mais experiência…

– E depois Rika, o que você sentiu?

– Na hora eu senti um nervosismo e uma ansiedade grande. Antes de beijar eu só ficava nervosa e suando, mas depois que eu beijei eu fui acalmando e relaxando. Na hora eu senti um choque no peito. Agora toda vez que eu beijo ele é muito bom! A gente sente uma "cócega" por dentro; é legal, e você Sakura? Ainda tá com medo?

– Rika-chan, se eu falar pra você que eu estou mais calminha depois de eu conversar com você eu tou falando a verdade…

– Viu Sakura? Não é nenhum bicho de sete cabeças! E se o Shoran vacilar de novo você puxa ele pra você, tá legal?

– É que eu tenho vergonha… até de puxar ele!

– Sakura, vocês já tentaram se beijar?

– Umas duas vezes Rika. Uma foi no parque e a outra foi no salão do hotel; nas duas a gente foi interrompido.

– Se você quiser Sakura pode ir até o teto da escola. Lá ninguém vai incomodar vocês, quase ninguém vai lá…

– Eh, mas a Tomoyo tinha me sugerido um canto escondido do jardim, lá perto da fonte sabe?

– É mesmo, ninguém costuma ir lá, mas acho o teto mais seguro.

– Mas lá é mais romântico Rika, e é meu dever fazer com que esse beijo dê certo, com todo o romantismo do mundo!

– Eu vou pensar na sua sugestão Rika; brigada pela conversa.

– Que nada Sakura! Pode contar comigo, nós somos garotas não somos? Não fica com vergonha não; foi igualzinho quando a gente menstruou pela primeira vez, se lembra?

– Pois é, a gente sentiu aquelas cólicas estranhas… e…

– Você morreu de vergonha Sakura pra falar o que tava acontecendo pra gente! Você só falou pra mim e eu falei de mim pra você! Hehehe! – Disse Tomoyo.

– Se a gente não tivesse se apoiado naquele instante a gente ficaria desinformada Sakura!

– É mesmo… a gente é amiga não é, e entre amigas não tem essa de segredos… só o seu namorado né, que um dia você vai falar pra gente quem é, não é Rika?

– Eu vou falar sim Sakura, foi ele quem me pediu sigilo. Eu vou falar não se preocupa! Só peço um pouco de tempo.

– E enquanto esse tempo não vem, o que acha de a gente procurar pelo Shoran? – Diz Tomoyo.

– Ah é mesmo! – Sakura olha para o relógio – Puxa já são quinze pras três! O Shoran deve tá esperando a gente faz um tempão! A gente tem baile sabe?

– Sei sim Sakura, boa sorte! E olha quem vem lá!

Rika aponta para Syaoran, que avista as três amigas conversando.


	10. A pista de dança

Capítulo IX

~A pista de dança~

 _Sakura, Tomoyo e Syaoran chegam até a pista de dança, pontos para dançar um pouco e relaxar para o "tão" aguardado momento…_

Rika apontou para uma pessoa correndo atrás das garotas. Era Syaoran que estava correndo para não perder Sakura de vista. Pensou que tinha perdido o momento de chegadas das duas por conversar com Yamasaki, por isso correu para ver se ainda se encontrava com Sakura e Tomoyo na entrada. Correu até lá e não as encontrou e ficou desesperado. Percebendo o desespero do rapaz, uma das colegas de classe de Sakura e Tomoyo avisou que viu Sakura e Tomoyo indo em direção ao jardim da escola. Syaoran não perdeu tempo e correu até lá. Percebeu que talvez Sakura e Tomoyo pudessem estar acompanhadas e direcionou o olhar pra qualquer grupo que viu no jardim. Felizmente não precisou procurar muito, pois no primeiro olhar tinha visto as amigas:

– Shoran! Você já está aí! Que bom te ver! - Diz Sakura, animada.

– Oi Shoran, quanto tempo, todos nós sentimos Saudades de você. – Disse Rika, indo até Syaoran, abraçando o rapaz; Syaoran retribui o gesto e abraça Rika também.

– Você está suado Shoran, deve ter esperado a gente um tempão; toma um lenço aqui Shoran! – Tomoyo abre a bolsa que carregava e pega uma toalha para Syaoran.

– Obrigado Tomoyo. – Syaoran pega o lenço das mãos de Tomoyo e passa pelo rosto e pelo pescoço.

– Desculpa Shoran se a gente não te esperou, a gente precisou ter uma conversa com a Rika-chan antes; não liga não Shoran e desculpa a gente. – Disse Tomoyo, se explicando para o rapaz.

– Não se preocupa não Tomoyo, vocês me falaram que estaria aqui as duas, era meu plano esperar por vocês na entrada…

– A gente Sabia disso Shoran, por isso a gente ficou preocupada com você, mas vejo que você se divertiu hein? – Diz Tomoyo, desconcertando Syaoran, apontando para o ursinho que ele carregava nas mãos.

– Ah, isso aqui? Já tem dona; toma Sakura! – Disse Syaoran, corado não por vergonha, mas por paixonite adolescente mesmo, estende a mão e entrega o pássaro de pelúcia para Sakura.

– Ah! Pra mim! Que bom que bom! Um pássaro! Eu não tenho um ainda! Brigada Shoran! – Sakura pega o passarinho da mão de Syaoran, abraça ele e dá uma abração no rapaz, finalizando com um beijão na bochecha. Tomoyo e Rika veem tudo.

– É tão legal ter uma pessoa pra mimar a gente assim, né Rika? – Disse Tomoyo, tapando a boca com as mãos e abaixando o tom de voz na direção de Rika.

– É mesmo Tomoyo, é bonito ver a Sakura alegre assim; ela quando é mimada parece uma criança, fica pulando, abraçando, beijando…

– Eu não quero que ela perca esse sentimento tão valioso Rika… a Sakura fica espetacular quando tá feliz… – Disse Tomoyo, olhando Sakura com os olhos estreitos, azuis de melancolia, segurando o queixo com as mãos.

– Bem gente, foi bom me encontrar com vocês, principalmente você Shoran! – Diz Rika.

– Eu digo o mesmo Rika. – Diz Syaoran.

– Eu já vou indo gente até mais, eu também tenho uns compromissos e estou atrasada.

– Até mais Rika, a gente se vê na pista de dança! – Diz Sakura, acenando para a amiga. Tomoyo e Syaoran fazem o mesmo. Rika dá uma aceno e some no horizonte.

– Olha só gente, olha só o que eu ganhei! – Diz Sakura, aproximando o ursinho da bochecha, apertando ele contra si e fechando os olhos. Syaoran apenas dava um sorriso leve, fruto da sua timidez, mas por dentro estava realmente satisfeito com a alegria de Sakura.

– Tou vendo Shoran que você visitou as barracas, já tá conhecendo tudo não é? - Diz Tomoyo, sorrindo e fechando os olhos, como sempre faz quando sorri.

– Pois é Tomoyo, eu tava visitando sim, essa escola é um pouco maior que a escola primária e as salas têm menos alunos.. Eu vi as esculturas que você fez Tomoyo, ficaram bonitas mesmo… deu trabalho pra fazer… – Syaoran sorri para a amiga.

– Ah, aquelas são só as esculturas ocidentais, estava lendo sobre a Grécia antiga quando eu fiz elas. O tema da nossa sala era sobre nossos sonhos e o meu sonho é visitar a Europa um dia…

– E as minhas bonecas, e as minhas bonecas Shoran, você viu?

– É claro, eu levei até uma bronca da Naoko por pegar nelas; eu vi que elas eram do período Edo; é seu sonho ser historiadora como seu pai Sakura?

– Nem tanto Shoran, meu sonho é cuidar das pessoas; eu não sei se você percebeu, mas as bonecas eram de uma mãe e duas irmãs, uma tava fazendo comida pra ela e a outra tava cuidando dos machucados da irmã…

Syoaran ficou vermelho por não ter percebido isso e fez uma cara de quem estava encrencado. Ficou impressionado demais com os detalhes da escultura que Tomoyo tinha feito e não se importou com os detalhes da cena descrita por Sakura, só dos detalhes da costura em cada boneca; não ficaram muito bons, mas deu pra perceber que Sakura havia se esforçado.

– O que foi Shoran, ficou com febre de repente. – Sakura perguntou, olhando Syaoran com um ar de curiosidade crescente.

– Nada, nada não. – Syaoran respirou fundo e contou a verdade para Sakura. – Eu não percebi isso não Sakura, me desculpa por eu ter me distraído demais com a escultura que a Tomoyo tinha feito e…

– Shoran, você tá dizendo que minhas bonecas ficaram feias é? – Diz Sakura, com as mãos na cintura e inclinando o tronco em direção a Syaoran, com uma cara de brava. – Me tomou uma semana pra elas ficarem boas! – Diz Sakura, cruzando os braços, fechando os olhos e virando a cabeça de lado.

– Não é isso que eu quis dizer Sakura…

– Sakura, não seja cruel com o Shoran – Tomoyo abre os olhos e repreende Sakura. – Ele levou uma bronca da Naoko só por pegar nelas; e outra Sakura não se esquece que fui eu que te ajudei a fazer elas tá? – Tomoyo dá uma piscada na direção de Sakura.

– Ah, o que eu tou dizendo… – Sakura abre os olhos e joga os braços do lado do corpo – Aquela escultura da deusa Atena que você fez ficou tão boa que eu tentei fazer um ursinho também, mas aí eu fui fazendo e… ele ficou com a cara do Kero-chan! Hoe! – Sakura chora sobre o ombro de Tomoyo e Tomoyo arregala os olhos, segurando Sakura – Me desculpa Tomoyo por eu sentir inveja de você. – Sakura segura os ombros da amiga e fica com a boca entreaberta.

– Que nada Sakura, eu não vou tirar o Shoran de você; – Tomoyo sorri e fecha os olhos – ele nem pegou a minha escultura da deusa Atena, Sakura – Tomoyo afaga a bochecha com a mão esquerda, mantendo os olhos fechados.

– Ai, ai, ai, ai! O que eu tou fazendo! – Sakura puxa os cabelos com as duas mãos. – Me desculpa Shoran!

– Tá bom Sakura, não esquenta não; vamos passear um pouco Sakura? Tomoyo? – Syaoran estende a mão para Sakura.

– Vamos sim Shoran, temos uns minutos antes de começar a dança, e podemos aproveitar um pouco o festival. Vamos dar uma andada! – Diz Tomoyo. – Vamos Sakura?

– Vamos sim! Quinze pras três a gente volta pra pista. – Diz Sakura, segurando o braço de Syaoran.

Nesse instante uma coisa se meche no vestido de Sakura:

– E aí pirralho, como vai? – Kero salta dentro do vestido de Sakura e pula na direção do rosto de Syaoran.

– Ke… Kerrberos? – Syaoran arregala os olhos e põe os ombros pra trás, surpreso.

– Kero-chan! Se esconda! – Sakura arregala os olhos e tenta colocar Kero no vestido.

– Calma Sakura, eu apenas estava querendo aparecer um pouco nessa história toda pra vocês não se esquecerem que eu estou aqui; afinal eu ainda não vi meus doces… – Diz Kero, com um sorriso malicioso e uma piscada de olhos

– A gente tá indo comprar eles agora Kero, vamos com a gente? – Diz Tomoyo, sorrindo com os olhos fechados.

– Vamos sim Tomoyo, o pirralho paga!

– Eu o que!? – Diz Syaoran, aproximando o seu rosto do rosto de Kero, gritando de raiva e jogando os braços para trás, fechando os punhos.

– Como você foi promovido a "namorado" da Sakura nada normal do que você pagar tudo pra ela que é a minha mestra e pra mim que eu sou o guardião dela, eu preciso de energia pra fazer o meu trabalho… – Diz Kero, fechando os olhos e levantando os braços pra cima.

– Ah! – Syaoran solta um "balão" de cansaço com a boca, jogando a cabeça pra trás.

– Vamos, vamos gente, estamos perdendo o festival! – Diz Tomoyo, empurrando Sakura e Syaoran pelas costas. Os três com Kero foram aproveitar um pouco da feira antes de irem pra pista de dança.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Finalmente chegou o tão esperado momento da dança. A dança era parte do festival de verão e muitos alunos estavam presentes e os professores também. Não faltaria par para ninguém. Alguns pares já vieram de casa, como Yamasaki e Chiharu, outros se formaram na hora, como Rika e Terada. O objetivo era a alegria e todos estavam lá para serem felizes. Sakura e Syaoran estavam lá para algo mais especial… Tomoyo filmaria tudo e já havia preparado os equipamentos para a filmagem no teto do lado. Kero tinha ajudado. A dança tinha sido feita no salão e não no pátio da escola por causa da previsão de chuva que havia dado no noticiário, mas nada de chuva até o momento. Enquanto Sakura dançava com Syaoran na pista de dança, Tomoyo conversava com Naoko, mas antes deu umas "instruções" para Kero:

– Kero-chan, quando os dois saírem pra o terraço não perca os dois de vista! Eu vou estar no terraço do lado, vai ser só atravessar a pista e eu tou lá, os dois vão se beijar no terraço do salão da escola. – Diz Tomoyo, sorrindo para Kero e tapando a boca para ninguém ouvir.

– Pode deixar Tomoyo, depois de o pirralho me empanturrar de doces eu vou preparar a câmera e o telescópio pra você! Eu tenho que proteger a Sakura se ele forçar ela a fazer algo! – Diz Kero, socando a palma da mão. – Tchauzinho Tomoyo. – Kero voa até o terraço e prepara as coisas. Tomoyo fica no salão observando Sakura dançar, filmando a amiga com a outra câmera que tinha trazido.

– Você acha que eu ia perder os seus momentos maravilhosos de felicidade Sakura? Na, na, ni, na, não! Eu tenho outra câmera pra te filmar! – Diz Tomoyo, segurando a câmera, filmando e fazendo um "joinha" com a mão esquerda.

Sakura e Syaoran percebem Tomoyo e Tomoyo dá um aceno para o casal:

– Ela sempre está te filmando não é? – Diz Syaoran, olhando pra Tomoyo.

– Eu não ligo não e você não deveria ligar também Shoran, esse é o jeito da Tomoyo então vai se acostumando tá? Ela vai filmar muito a gente juntos; vamos dançar Shoran, esquecer desse mundo ao redor da gente e relaxar um pouco vai? – Diz a flor de cerejeira, segurando Syaoran pelo pescoço, formando uma alça com as mãos; sorrindo para ele e estreitando os olhos.

– Tá, vamos lá. – Syaoran sorri.

A primeira dança foi rock, depois passou para um j-pop, depois k-pop, depois street dance e charme americano e por fim a valsa. Entre uma dança e outra havia uns 10 a 15 minutos de pausa, pra descansar e recobrar o fôlego, beber ou comer alguma coisa. Durante a pausa alguma música aleatória era tocada para preencher o tempo. Alguns casais e pessoas dançaram algumas músicas, outros dançaram tudo. Sakura e Syaoran não perderam nada. Tomoyo e Naoko foram as DJs da festa e comandavam a troca de músicas, além de terem preparado as músicas da festa. Tomoyo preparou a lista de reprodução do evento.

A valsa era o momento mais aguardado, não só porque faria o encerramento da cerimônia da dança, mas também por ser o momento de confraternização dos casais. Quando a valsa começou, Sakura e Syaoran estavam bastante confortáveis um com o outro, mais do que no dia anterior, seja porque já dançaram demais juntos, seja porque a valsa trazia recordações de ontem:

– Você está feliz Sakura? – Pergunta um sorridente Syaoran enquanto dançam a valsa.

– Claro que sim Shoran! Só de estar com você aqui, dançando com você nesse momento não tem como eu não ficar feliz… – Diz Sakura, sorrindo para Syaoran com olhos estreitos.

– Sakura… eu quero te fazer feliz pelo resto das nossas vidas… – Syaoran fica com a cara vermelha.

– Shoran, enquanto você me fizer feliz eu serei sempre sua, você foi o meu primeiro… e pode ser o único… basta ousar… – Diz Sakura, repousando a cabeça nos ombros do rapaz.

– Mesmo que eu fique longe e não volte mais pra cá durante um tempo, você vai continuar me esperando? – Pergunta Syaoran, com a cara séria.

– Mesmo que você nem volte Syaoran… você foi meu primeiro amor de verdade que eu tive… eu não vou me esquecer de você; se você quiser seguir a sua vida com outra pessoa siga, mas eu não vou conseguir apagar esse sentimento que eu tenho por você tão fácil. – Diz Sakura, abraçada com Syaoran.

– Não tem outra Sakura, só tem você. – Diz Syaoran, com cara de preocupado.

– Eu sei, eu sei; a Tomoyo me disse que muita gente gosta da gente, o amor que a gente sente por cada uma não se perde Shoran; eu amo você, eu amo a Tomoyo, eu gostaria muito de ter a chance de ter uma história com você Shoran…

– Eu também Sakura, eu tou dando duro pra isso; me espera ouviu? – Disse Syaoran, com um tom imperativo de preocupação.

– Tá bom Shoran, só me faz feliz e mais nada tá? Porque quando a gente não é feliz é muito triste a gente começa a se odiar, o nosso amor se transforma e ódio mas…

– Isso nunca vai acontecer! – Grita Syaoran.

– Eu sei Shoran, mas como eu tava dizendo, o sentimento não se perde Shoran; – Sakura faz uma pausa – Se algum dia eu não te ver mais ou se a gente não for mais feliz juntos eu nunca vou me esquecer do amor que tive por você –- Sakura faz outra pausa – E nem você vai se esquecer do amor que teve por mim, não dá pra apagar – Responde Sakura, agarrada com Syaoran.

– Sakura, eu vou te amar pra sempre, não importa o que! – Grita novamente Syaoran.

– Não dá pra ser eterno Shoran, porque a gente morre um dia.

– Mesmo depois de morrer eu vou te amar Sakura!

– O amor é como uma chama Syaoran que a gente alimenta sempre. – Sakura respira – Não dá mais pra amar depois que a gente morre, mas que seja infinito enquanto dure nosso amor Shoran! – Sakura se afasta um pouco de Syaoran, fazendo uma alça com a sua mão em volta do pescoço dele, olhando pra ele com os olhos estreitos e um leve sorriso.

– Que seja infinito enquanto dure Sakura… – Disse Syaoran, com uma cara de abatimento.

– Não fica assim não tá? Você me faz feliz agora e é isso que me importa! Se lembra que a gente tem um assunto pra resolver hein? – Diz Sakura, tocando os lábios de Syaoran com os dedos. Ele fica vermelho com o toque. Os dois dançam por mais um tempo, Syaoran olha pro relógio do salão e rompe o silêncio:

– Vamos Sakura.

– Está preparado? – Diz Sakura, com os olhos estreitos.

– Tou sim.

Antes de terminar a valsa, os dois seguram as mãos um do outro e vão até as escadas que dão para o terraço.

Quando a valsa começou Tomoyo deixou tudo nas mãos de Naoko e se preparou para o tão aguardado momento ao lado de Kero no terraço. Deixou a câmera do salão parada em um tripé e deu instruções para Naoko pausar a câmera quando tudo terminasse. Quando Kero viu Tomoyo saindo começou a se preparar também do lado da amiga. Já havia posicionado a câmera e levado os equipamentos, apenas faltava ajeitar alguns detalhes que ficaram a cargo de Tomoyo, porque quero era baixinho demais para fazer algumas coisas:

– Pronto Tomoyo! Instalei tudinho pra você! Só não consegui ajeitar o foco porque essa câmera é rígida demais pro meu tamanho, ela nem se move direito!

– Kero-chan, é só girar essa rosca na base dele… olha! – Tomoyo gira a rosca e deixa o tripé mais frouxo. – Pronto, agora é só ajustar tudo e apertar de novo quando arrumar tudo! – Tomoyo sorri para Kero.

– Ai, é mesmo, como eu sou burro! – Diz Kero, dando um tapa na testa.

– Que nada Kero, mexer na rosca e ajeitar o foco é trabalho demais na sua forma; eu ia precisar de dois Keros pra isso! – Tomoyo sorri.

– Pode ser, mas Tomoyo, tou vendo que apesar de a Sakura beijar hoje é você que está mais ansiosa; parece até que você é quem vai beijar Tomoyo… – Pergunta Kero, com a mão no queixo.

– Não é bem assim Kero, é que de tanto sonhar com a Sakura acordada eu comecei a me colocar na pele dela; só de ver ela beijando o Syaoran eu sinto que é comigo também! – Diz Tomoyo, com a mão no peito e com os olhos focados no horizonte. Depois começou a ajeirar o foco da câmera do terraço no tripé.

– E você Tomoyo, não vai beijar também? – Pergunta Kero, com um olhar malicioso e as mãos no queixo.

– Bem Kero, confesso que quando eu ver a Sakura beijando o Shoran vai ser como se eu tivesse beijado também… – Diz Tomoyo sorrindo para Kero com os olhos estreitos.

– No lugar de quem você queria estar? Da Sakura ou do pirralho? – Insiste Kero.

Tomoyo fica vermelha. – É muito normal ficar no lugar da Sakura e me sentir beijada pelo Shoran, mas… mas… – Tomoyo olha pro terraço vizinho, arregala os olhos e vê uma porta se abrindo. – Olha Kero, são os dois! Eles estão vindo!

– É mesmo é melhor eu também me preparar pra ver o pirralho com esses binóculos que você fez pra mim!


	11. Encima do teto

Capítulo X

~Encima do teto~

 _O momento tão aguardado por Sakura, Tomoyo e Syaoran está prestes a acontecer… basta o Syaoran ter a ousadia e a coragem necessária para fazer a "magia" acontecer…_

O finalmente dos finalmente, o momento em que o casal vinte realizaria seu maior desejo e fortalecer os laços que os unem estava para acontecer. Syaoran arrastava Sakura para o telhado da escola, o lugar mais clamo que tinha no local, pra concretizar um de seus maiores desejos. Beijar Sakura naquele instante era como se estivesse em uma história ocidental de príncipe e princesa, onde o príncipe, depois de tantos problemas pelos quais passou finalmente repousa ao lado da princesa e recebe um beijo revigorante dela. Isso não estava acontecendo como nas histórias de príncipe, Syaoran não tinha enfrentado nenhum dragão, quem tinha enfrentado era Sakura há um ano atrás, quando selou a carta vácuo, transformando ela em "carta esperança Sakura encantadora". Foi ela quem tinha salvado os sentimentos dele por ela. Também foi ela quem tilha posto ele em uma baita realidade. Agora era aproveitar com a flor de cerejeira esse momento lindo que é dar o primeiro beijo.

A medida em que Sakura subia aquelas escadas, todo o medo e afobação que sentia começou a desaparecer. Apenas era ela e era ele. E mais ninguém. Tomoyo com certeza estava filmando com Kero. Sakura sentiu a presença de Tomoyo e de Kero como boa feiticeira que era. Não tinha nada com o que se preocupar, mas não podia forçar Syaoran a nada. Sabia o quanto o rapaz estava nervoso com toda aquela situação. Por isso, não faria nada, não forçaria nada, por mais que também estivesse ansiosa pra saber como seria. Deixaria que Syaoran cuidasse de tudo, tivesse a atitude esperada para um homem e de um homem. Pegasse ela com aquela "pegada" característica de quando a gente se beija, como vira em inúmeros "doramas" da TV. Sakura tinha a esperança de que tudo ficaria bem e que Syaoran faria tudo aquilo. Basta esperar. Era engraçado Sakura ficar menos ansiosa do que Syaoran em uma situação como essa, apesar de que era ela quem deveria ficar mais nervosa. Não sabia se era porque era uma bruxinha muito poderosa e senhora das antigas cartas Clow, agora cartas Sakura ("encantadoras" se tivesse aceitado a sugestão de Tomoyo!), mas não estava nervosa ou ansiosa. Tinha fé em Syaoran e no futuro, vai dar tudo certo, ia dar tudo certo… tudo vai ficar bem…

Quanto mais subia, as mãos de Syaoran derramavam litros de suor. Quando deu a volta na escada deixou com que a mão de Sakura escorregasse e ficou embaraçado com isso. Sakura falou pra ele não se preocupar, bastava seguir adiante. Ela pegou a mão do rapaz e o conduziu pelo resto do lance de escadas. No fim encontraram a porta. Sakura custou a abrir e Syaoran com a pressa que estava deu um empurrão com o ombro na porta, fazendo com que ela abrisse. A porta abriu, mas Syaoran pagou caro pelo atrevimento. Seu ombro sofreu uma luxação que só mais tarde piorou, sentiu seu braço se deslocando. Não falou nada para Sakura, não queria estragar por nada no planeta Terra esse momento tão precioso que teria com a "namorada". Já tinha adiado duas vezes e não adiaria mais, porque depois de amanhã pegaria o primeiro voo para Hong Kong e Syaoran sabia bem o que significava isso. Engoliu seco a dor e prosseguiu, mas Sakura percebeu que não estava nada bem:

– Shoran, tá tudo bem? – Diz Sakura, pondo a mão no ombro de Syaoran, arregalando os olhos.

– Tá sim Sakura não foi nada. – Syaoran dá um leve tapa na mão de Sakura, retirando a mão dela do seu ombro.

– Shoran você foi com tudo na porta, você bateu o ombro e me diz que tá tudo bem? – Diz Sakura, aumentando o tom de voz.

– Sakura, não se preocupa, se eu falo que tá tudo bem, tá tudo bem! - Disse Syaoran gritando com a mão no ombro.

– Para de mentir Syaoran, você tá machucado e fica mentindo pra mim desse jeito! – Diz Sakura nervosa. – Vamos na enfermaria ou no médico, eu vou ligar pra Tomoyo…

– Nada disso! – Syaoran pega bruscamente no celular de Sakura – Sakura me escuta, eu estou legal, a gente vai ter um momento legal agora! Nada de médico Sakura, me obedece caramba! – Diz Syaoran, gritando com a namorada.

– Você pensa que pode falar assim comigo é? Quem é você pra tirar o celular da minha mão? – Sakura pega o celular de volta da mão de Syaoran – Você se machuca todo, eu me preocupo com você e é assim que você me trata? Vou desistir desse beijo. – Sakura fecha os punhos, deixa cair os braços na altura do ombro e faz movimento de querer sair.

– Sakura, espera. – Syaoran pega no pulso de Sakura com o braço machucado.

– Tá me machucando Syaoran! – Sakura se livra da mão de Syaoran.

– Sakura, me escuta! – Syaoran grita para Sakura. Sakura para pra ouvir o rapaz.

– O que é Syaoran? Vai pro médico ou o que? - Diz Sakura, com uma expressão de raiva no rosto.

– Me desculpa tá, é que… eu estou nervoso. A gente já tentou por duas vezes fazer isso e não deu certo… eu só quero que dê certo Sakura! Me entende! – Diz Syaoran com cara de desespero, arrependido pelo que fez.

Sakura olha para Syaoran e fica hesitante por um momento. Ainda não tinham brigado daquele jeito, mas daqui pra frente seria assim. Um relacionamento é feito de altos e baixos e Sakura tentou enxergar por esse lado:

– Tá bom Shoran, mas eu posso te pedir uma coisa?

– Claro Sakura, o que você quiser, o que eu puder fazer pra você não se zangar mais comigo…

– Não pega o celular da minha mão desse jeito tá? Nem de brincadeira!

– Tudo bem Sakura, eu errei, me desculpa, eu não vou fazer mais isso.

– E me promete que vai no médico, eu vou ligar pra Tomoyo… – Sakura pega o celular, mas Syaoran pega no pulso de Sakura, impedindo a ação.

– Liga pra ela depois… temos um assunto a resolver…

– Mas e o seu ombro Syaoran? – Sakura faz cara de preocupada.

– Ele pode esperar, a gente já tentou duas vezes e nada, eu não quero perder mais uma chance Sakura…

Sakura olha para Syaoran com olhos estreitos. Sabia que estava doendo ou coisa pior, mas, mesmo assim, Syaoran insistia com aquilo. Fez uma cara de cansaço, respirou fundo e ficou ouvindo o que ele tinha pra dizer pra ela.

Enquanto isso, do outro lado:

– Olha Kero, alguém abriu a porta! Deve ser eles! – Diz Tomoyo, surpresa com aquilo.

– Mas quem está saindo é a Sakura e não o pirralho… agora o pirralho está saindo, e tá com a mão no ombro, o que deve ter acontecido… – Diz Kero, olhando no binóculo que Tomoyo tinha feito para ele.

– Será que o Shoran tentou forçar a porta e se machucou? Aquela porta não tava muito fechada não… era só empurrar ela um pouco… – Diz Tomoyo, preocupada.

– Não sei Tomoyo, mas não tou gostando nada do que eu tou vendo… a Sakura parece que ia ajudar o pirralho e ele deu um tapão na mão dela! Ai como eu quero voar até lá. – Diz Kero, nervoso com a cena do tapa na mão de Sakura.

– Será que eles estão brigando Kero? Poxa vida, eles lutaram tanto pra que isso acontecesse e agora ficam brigando… eu fico muito triste com isso… – Diz Tomoyo, colocando a mão na bochecha.

– Olha lá Tomoyo, olha lá, o pirralho agora deu pra pegar as coisas da Sakura! Acho que era o celular dela! Agora ele pisou na bola! Vou voar até lá! – Diz Kero, impaciente, fazendo pose de voo, mas Tomoyo interrompe o guardião.

– Kero-chan, fica aqui tá? É problema deles o que está acontecendo… acho que o Shoran se machucou tentando abrir a porta, a Sakura deve tá preocupada mas ele não quer interromper o momento deles juntos…. Custou tanto pra acontecer. – Tomoyo abre um pouco os lábios com a situação preocupante que Sakura e Syaoran se encontravam.

– Então porque que ele pegou no celular dela?

– Vai ver que a Sakura queria me avisar de alguma coisa… mas o Syaoran não quer…

– Ah, mais é muito atrevimento da parte dele fazer isso com a Sakura! Ela se preocupa com ele e ele nada! Dá até pra ouvir os gritos dela daqui! – Diz Kero, agitado com a briga dos dois.

Tomoyo não sabia o que pensar e o que fazer com aquela situação toda. Por um lado não toleraria que Syaoran machucasse Sakura, mas por outro ficava triste com toda aquela briga. Sakura com certeza não estava nada feliz com aquilo. Tomoyo não ficaria feliz se não filmasse aquele momento de felicidade da Sakura. Respirou fundo e falou com Kero.

\- Kero-chan, o melhor a fazer é esperar; todo casal briga Kero, é parte de ser uma menina apaixonada…

– É por isso que eu continuo não entendendo bulhufas de nada! – Kero cruza os braços.

– Não precisa entender Kero, vamos continuar vendo o que vai acontecer… Se o Syaoran machucar a Sakura ele não vai passar de um mentiroso; falou que ama tanto ela e agora faz isso! Se acontecer a gente toma uma atitude… – Diz Tomoyo com uma cara séria.

– Tá certo Tomoyo, vamos esperar então… – Diz Kero, olhando de novo para o binóculo.

Do outro lado…

Enquanto Syaoran se preparava para falar, dois corvos pousaram no prédio vizinho. Quando viu os corvos, se lembrou do que tinha lido sobre a mitologia nórdica; Hugin e Munin, os dois corvos do deus Odin, memória e mente, os dois corvos que voavam o mundo e retornavam ao anoitecer para Asgard, para informar Odin sobre todos os assuntos mundanos. Sentiu um mal pressentimento vendo aquilo. De repente um terceiro corvo maior se junta aos outros dois. Tinha uma olho apenas e parecia ser o chefe dos outros dois. Lembrou-se de Odin, o deus que construiu o universo com o corpo de um gigante de gelo e fogo, que traria paz ao mundo ao derrotar o lobo fenrir no Ragnarok. Como assustava-se ao lembrar de tudo aquilo e como Syaoran era supersticioso, afinal seu nome significava "lobo" oras! Sakura, percebendo o receio de Syaoran, tirou ele se seu susto:

– Syaoran o que foi, o que você tem pra me falar?

– Não foi nada Sakura… só aqueles três corvos…

– Só são corvos Shoran, porque você fica assim…

-É que eu tenho um mal pressentimento vendo eles…

– Para de besteira Shoran e me diz logo o que você tem pra falar…

Sakura demonstrava impaciência. Syaoran, então começa a falar:

– Sabe Sakura, eu já te falei sobre como eu me encantei por você, como você me tocou o coração… mas eu ainda não te expliquei como isso tudo mexeu comigo, na minha vida, e até mesmo como você mudou a forma como eu falo com a minha mãe…

\- Não vai me dizer que você está brigando com ela também?

– Não, não é isso; sabe, o amor deixa a gente meio besta… – Syaoran dá uma olhadinha pro lado de pois volta a fitar a cardcaptor – Mas também Sakura, você me tornou uma pessoa mais responsável…

O coração raivoso de Sakura amolece com as palavras de Syaoran. Agora Syaoran estava concentrado nos sentimentos que sente por ela e não apenas em querer um beijo seu a qualquer custo. Sakura relaxou os ombros e prestou atenção no rapaz:

– Sakura… eu comecei a levar a sério algumas coisas que eu faço, comecei a deixar de lado algumas coisas que me distraíam, me concentrei mais no que importa pra mim…

– E o que te importa agora Shoran?

– O que me importa agora Sakura é construir meu futuro… com você nele é claro… eu vou lutar pra que isso aconteça, eu vou enfrentar o universo se for o caso… os deuses… – Syaoran olha para os três corvos. Nesse momento uma águia voa sobre a escola; depois ela pousa juntos dos corvos e observa atentamente o casal.

– Shoran, é tão bonito ver você falando isso… eu fico sentindo uma coisa estranha dentro de mim… – Diz Sakura, ficando vermelha com as palavras de Syaoran.

– Ah! Kero, os dois já fizeram as pazes e agora a Sakura ficou vermelha com o Shoran! Eu sabia que tudo ia se resolver! – Diz Tomoyo, sorrindo de alegria.

– Parece que o pirralho contornou a situação! – Diz Kero, fazendo cara de cético. – Agora ele vai tentar conquistar um beijo da Sakura na base da paz! Mas deixa ele se atrever de novo pra ele ver só o que acontece! – Diz Kero, "martelando" com a mão fechada a outra palma aberta.

– Com certeza Kero! Ele vai tomar uma lição das boas se não fizer a Sakura feliz! – Diz Tomoyo piscando para Kero. – Vamos acompanhar Kero, a felicidade da Sakura!

–- E outra Sakura: eu sei que eu fiquei mais ciumento, mais possessivo, mas… mas… eu tenho muito medo de te perder Sakura! Eu sei que a gente é jovem ainda, mas… eu quero ser feliz com você Sakura.

Sakura abra um sorriso. Aquele Sorriso para Syaoran parecia um novo nascer do sol naquele final de tarde que estava acontecendo.

– É mesmo Shoran?… eu também quero muito ser feliz com você! – Sakura coloca os braços ao redor do pescoço de Syaoran – E aí, qual o seu plano pra voltar pra Tomoeda? – Dá um sussurro na orelha do rapaz; um calafrio percorre o corpo de Syaoran.

– O meu plano Sakura é trabalhar muito… vou lutar por você, vou trabalhar duro em Hong Kong e mostrar pra minha mãe e pra você que sou capaz de te sustentar, que sou digno do seu amor… – Syaoran olha fixamente para os olhos verdes de Sakura, tão grandes quando esmeraldas verdes que ficaram ao ouvir suas palavras.

– E Depois? – Sakura se deita no ombro bom de Syaoran, sem desgrudar as mãos do pescoço.

– Depois – Syaoran abraça Sakura – Depois eu vou voltar pra cá, e ficar pra sempre no Japão com você!

– Ai que lindo Kero! Olha como estão os dois! – Tomoyo fica excitada de tanta emoção.

– Dá pra ver que o pirralho é bom de papo mesmo! É tão esquisito ver a Sakura quando está apaixonada, parece que ela fica boba, boba! – Diz Kero.

– É isso Kero, é isso o que é uma menina quando está apaixonada…

– Apesar de ter visto tanta novela e lido tanto mangá é esquisito ver isso com a Sakura; tou com um ciúme danado dentro de mim, mas eu não quero estragar o resto…

– E eu não quero que ela perca esse sentimento tão precioso… a felicidade dela é o meu maior tesouro… seja feliz Sakura, eu também fico feliz por você… – Diz Tomoyo, estreitando os olhos, colocando a mão fechada no peito.

– Tomoyo, você não sente um pouco de ciúmes não com isso tudo?

– Bastante Kero, porque eu não vou poder ficar tanto tempo do lado da Sakura como eu ficava antes, mas estou me preparando pra isso… – Diz Tomoyo, entristecendo um pouco a expressão. – E nem filmar ela como eu gostaria…. Como eu queria… como eu quero… com quem… – Tomoyo aperta as duas mãos no peito e fecha os olhos, sem sorrir.

– Olha lá Tomoyo, olha lá! Parece que vai ser agora a cena de novela dela! Ah como a Sakura cresceu rápido hein?

– Até demais Kero, até demais… – Diz Tomoyo, tomando um susto com as palavras de Kero, fazendo um aceno com a cabeça e sorrindo com a felicidade de Sakura.

– Pra sempre é tempo demais não?

– Não pras nossas próximas aventuras juntos…

– Bastantes não?

– Eu quero ser jogador Sakura, eu quero conseguir uma bolsa na universidade com isso, quero construir uma caminho repleto de honras e felicidade com você… com nossos filhos…

– Já tá pensando nos filhos é?

– Eu penso nele todo o dia… o que acha de Sholong?

– O que você quiser já está feito Shoran…

– Se for menina eu quero Hanabi tá?

– Pode ser Shoran, pode ser… você pensa grande não?

– Sempre, se não fosse assim eu não estaria aqui com você…

– Continua me mandando cartas tá?

– Sempre que eu puder Sakura… até quando eu não puder… até quando eu não respirar mais eu vou continuar pensando grande… com você…

– Eu vou fazer uma conta no ICQ pra gente se falar pelo computador tá?

– E eu vou procurar fazer um E-mail pra gente esse falar… vê se faz um também e me fala tá?

– Com certeza! Eu não quero perder esse sentimento que eu sinto por você Shoran!– Sakura olha para Syaoran, com os olhos estreitos e sorrindo. Syaoran também sorri.

– Agora… – Diz Sakura.

– Agora… – Diz Syaoran.

Syaoran, com o braço doendo, segura a cintura de Sakura e a traz para si. A dor do braço deslocado aumenta, mas ele suporta a dor. Sakura o puxa para si, para perto de sua face. As duas cabeças se aproximam… a dor no ombro de Syaoran aumenta, a tal ponto que Syaoran se limita a beijar a testa de Sakura, soltando uma pequena confissão para a cardcaptor:

– Não dá Sakura, não dá mais…

– Estamos tão perto Shoran, porque desistir agora…

– Não dá Sakura, me desculpa mas não dá… – Syaoran sente a dor no braço aumentar.

– Venha Shoran, eu tou ansiosa agora… deixa de ser bobo… Não fica com vergonha não, eu não tou com vergonha! – Sakura puxa Syaoran para si puxando seus dois braços, dando a "cartada final" para que Syaoran desabe de dor no chão do teto.

– Sakura… obrigado… me desculpa… fica pra próxima… me desculpa… ai!

Syaoran desmaia no chão de dor, segura seu ombro e grita, um grito estridente que faz com que seu grito seja ouvido nos andares de baixo. Os corvos e a águia partem. As nuvens de chuva aparecem. Os primeiros pingos de chuva começam a cair. Passos se escutam ao longe na escada.

– Sakura! Shoran! O Shoran desmaiou Kero! Ele desmaiou!

– Eu vou voar lá pra ver! – Kero voa até o terraço do outro prédio da escola.

– Eu vou chamar ajuda! Eu sabia que não tava nada bem! – Tomoyo guarda os equipamentos e desce as escadas. Tomoyo pega o celular e chama a ambulância.

– Sakura, Shoran, tá tudo bem? – Pergunta Kero.

– Não tá nada bem Kero, o Shoran se machucou, a gente devia ter parado, mas ele quis continuar, então eu puxei ele pra mim e acabei prejudicando tudo Kero! – Diz Sakura, chorando para o guardião.

– Não esquenta não Sakura! A Tomoyo já deve ter chamado a ambulância uma hora dessas…

– Kero, tá vindo alguém, se esconde tá? – Diz Sakura para Kero, com lágrimas nos olhos.

– Ok, Ok – Kero voa para o vestido de Sakura.

– Está tudo bem gente? Eu ouvi uns gritos, e… Shoran, o que aconteceu? – Pergunta Yamasaki.

– Meu ombro cara! Tá doendo pra caramba!

– A Tomoyo chamou uma ambulância, ela estará aqui em um instante…

– Não sei se fico mais frustrado com a dor ou com outra coisa…

– Shoran, a porta não tava difícil de abrir, era só empurrar um pouco, e…

– Eu só descobri isso depois…

Tomoyo chega até o terraço:

– Que triste Shoran! Que triste Sakura! – Disse Tomoyo, espantada ao ver Syaoran deitado no chão de dor. – Eu já chamei ajuda.

– Tomoyo-chan. – Sakura abraça Tomoyo e desaba no choro. – Eu não queria que isso acontecesse não, se eu previsse o futuro…

– Não foi culpa sua Sakura… vocês fizeram de tudo pra ficar perfeito… mas acidentes acontecem… vamos tentar puxar o Shoran pra dentro, pessoal, antes que ele se molhe na chuva; consegue se levantar Shoran? – Pergunta Tomoyo, com os olhos arregalados, saindo do abraço de Sakura.

– Não, tou sentindo tanta dor que não consigo me mexer…

– Vamos fazer um esforço então; dá aqui seu braço – Diz Yamasaki.

– Ai que dor!

– Vamos lá, vamos tirar o Shoran daqui. – Diz Tomoyo.

Só foi andar alguns passos apoiado em Yamasaki e Tomoyo, chegar até o começo das escadas para Syaoran desabar de dor de novo. Para o alívio de todos, a ambulância havia chegado. Syaoran foi levado de maca até o hospital e os paramédicos aplicaram um analgésico nele antes de pôr ele na maca. Depois, a fofoca rolou solta na escola:

– O que será que ele tava fazendo lá em cima? Ainda mais tentando arrombar a porta?

– Parece que ele foi lá ter um encontro romântico?

– Com quem será? Será que foi…

– Sim, foi com aquela menina que ele tava dançando hoje, acho que é Sakura o nome dela…

– É tão romântico uma coisa dessas!

– Mas bem imprudente também; ele foi muito apressado, nem tentou abrir a porta direito, agora ficou assim…

– Mas será que ele conseguiu o que queria?

– Ninguém sabe, só perguntando mesmo…

– Bem fica pra gente especular depois…

– Hehehehehe!


	12. O último dia

Capítulo XI

~O último dia~

 _Syaoran é levado a um hospital das indústrias Daidouji; Sakura e Tomoyo o acompanham:_

Syaoran não sabia o que era mais frustrante: voltar para a China com o ombro na tipoia ou não ter dado o tão prometido beijo em Sakura. Estava tão ansioso por isso, esperava que o momento mais feliz da sua vida até o momento pudesse se concretizar naquele fim de tarde. Mal foi levado ao hospital na ambulância para que um balde de água fria caísse em sua cabeça! Syaoran sabia que amanhã era seu último dia em Tomoeda, depois de amanhã, ao meio dia, pegaria o avião para Hong Kong. Como era frustrante tudo aquilo. O maior problema não era a dor do braço, era a dor do coração.

Quando chegou ao hospital o médico deu boas notícias. Syaoran apenas tinha deslocado o braço e esticado o músculo, o que tinha provocado a dor. Os médicos recolocaram o ombro no lugar e receitaram analgésicos e repouso para o rapaz. Em uma semana tudo estaria bem. Amanhã mesmo pela manhã estaria de alta, basta seguir o tratamento. Syaoran deu um leve sorriso ao saber da notícia; teria que esperar para consolidar seu amor por Sakura, sabe-se lá quanto tempo, mas que tinha certeza que retornaria, retornaria, e durante essa sua ausência faria de tudo para que Sakura não o esquecesse, seja com cartas, telefonemas, e-mails, mensageiros instantâneos, tudo o que tivesse a disposição para não perder a flor de cerejeira.

Tomoyo cuidou dos detalhes da internação de Syaoran. Como o hospital era das indústrias Daidouji e o problema era um simples braço deslocado e um músculo inchado não precisou da intervenção de um maior de idade, cuidou de tudo sozinha. O que preocupava Tomoyo era Sakura. Sakura estava triste demais com todo aquilo. Só de ver Sakura triste Tomoyo tinha vontade de ficar triste também. Se aproximou da amiga querida no banco do hospital, que estava em frente do quarto onde estava Syaoran, e Sakura automaticamente repousou sua cabeça no colo da amiga. Tomoyo ficou fazendo carinho no seu cabelo, na sua cabeça. Sakura se sentia mais confortável com o carinho da amiga e começou a sorrir um pouco. Tomoyo quebrou todo aquele silêncio e começou a conversar com Sakura:

– Sakura, tá tudo bem?

– Se eu falar pra você eu fico bem com tudo isso eu tou mentindo Tomoyo!

– O que tá te afligindo Sakura?

– Tomoyo eu tou me sentindo culpada com a internação do Syaoran-kun…

– Sakura, o médico falou pra gente que ele ia ficar uma semana de tipoia. Foi só um braço deslocado, só isso…

– Tomoyo, eu que forcei o Syaoran a isso, eu puxei ele pela escada quando a mão dele escorregou e…

– Sakura, isso foi um imprevisto, vocês não tinham como prever que uma coisa dessas ia acontecer…

– Eu sou uma bruxa Tomoyo e você me proibiu de ver o futuro…

– Eu continuo te proibindo!

– Eu podia sentir pelo menos que isso ia acontecer…

– Sabe de uma coisa Sakura?

– Hoe?

– Se você pudesse ver o futuro… você veria que isso não daria certo, mesmo se o Li-kun não tivesse machucado o ombro…

– Como assim Tomoyo?

O médico chamou as duas da porta do quarto e permitiu que elas ficassem uma hora com Syaoran. As duas entraram no quarto e viram deitado naquela cama um Syaoran frustrado, irritado e cheio de dores. Syaoran estava com a cara virada para a direita delas e então virou a cara para poder ver Sakura. Não conseguia sorrir, mas ficava feliz por ver Sakura naquele quarto.

– Syaoran-kun, não fica assim… não me olha com essa cara… – Diz Sakura, com a mão sobre o peito.

Syaoran fez um leve sorriso com as palavras de Sakura. Tomoyo aproveita para conversar com o rapaz:

– Li-kun se você ficar triste a Sakura vai ficar triste também; faz um esforço vai, não foi nada tão ruim assim; você está inteiro ainda Syaoran… – Tomoyo diz, com os olhos arregalados.

– Eu sei Tomoyo, mas… – Syaoran coloca a mão sobre o ombro enquanto tenta se sentar na cama – Eu tou muito revoltado com isso tudo.

– Revoltado com o que Syaoran, se você ainda tá bem… – Pergunta Sakura, aflita.

– Eu estou tentando me manter bem… estou tentando ver o lado bom de tudo isso, afinal é só um ombro deslocado e nada mais… fora a dor no braço… vou perder a semana de treino, a gente ia começar a treinar quando eu voltasse…

– Você não vai perder nada Syaoran, acidentes acontecem, esse só foi mais um… – Diz Tomoyo, tentando consolar o rapaz.

– Obrigado Tomoyo… – Syaoran sorri para Tomoyo – Mas eu preciso conversar com a Sakura um pouquinho, você entende?

– Ah.. – Tomoyo junta a palma das mãos como se fosse uma surpresa – Me desculpa Shoran, eu tava tão preocupada com você que acabei acompanhando a Sakura! Eu devia ter deixado vocês sozinho…

– Que nada Tomoyo! Eu que tenho que te agradecer por todas as boas oportunidades que você me proporcionou nessas minhas férias e por ter me levado pra esse hospital e ter arcado com os custos médicos; muito obrigado Tomoyo! Nós somos amigos não somos? – Syaoran estende as mãos para Tomoyo.

– Claro que sim Li-kun, amigos e r… – Tomoyo sorri e estende a mão para Syaoran, quando é interrompida e não termina de falar o que tinha para falar.

– Desculpem-me a intromissão, mas alguma da vocês é a Senhorita Daidouji? – Pergunta um enfermeiro que entra no quarto.

– Sim, sou eu? O que deseja?

– Sonomi-san ligou na recepção do hospital e quer conversar com a senhorita; ela está sabendo da sua presença aqui e quer saber mais detalhes do ocorrido.

– Bem que ela podia ter me ligado… vou ver então. Até amanhã Li-kun; Sakura eu tou te esperando na recepção.

– Tudo bem Tomoyo, eu já vou indo.

– Receio Tomoyo que a gente não vai se ver amanhã; vou tirar o dia pra repousar, mas você vai estar no aeroporto comigo e com a Sakura?

– Claro que sim Li-kun; eu mesma vou dar um jeito de te levar até lá.

– Muito obrigado mesmo Tomoyo. – Li Sorri. Tomoyo também sorri e dá uma piscadela para Sakura e se retira do quarto, indo atá a recepção conversar com a mãe. Sakura fica sozinha com Syaoran.

– Li-kun… a gente vai ter muito tempo pra fazer isso…

– Eu queria ter feito hoje Sakura…

– Li-kun, só de você me falar o que me falou hoje eu já fico feliz; nunca tinha ouvido palavras tão carinhosas de alguém. – Sakura se senta no leito de Syaoran, pega em sua mão e faz uma afago na cabeça do rapaz, enquanto ele se deita na cama.

– É mesmo Sakura? Me deu trabalho falar tudo aquilo sabia?

– Você acha que eu não sei? Você é tímido demais, Shoran, você não ia falar aquilo pra mim tao cedo!

– A Tomoyo me ajudou, ela que me falou pra eu falar tudo o que eu sinto pra você, os meus projetos, os meus planos; ela me disse que vai olhar pela nossa felicidade; ela quer ver a gente juntos Sakura.

Sakura sorri para Syaoran. O rapaz também sorri.

– Ela também fez seu discurso Shoran?

– Não, essas palavras são minhas mesmo… do meu coração. – Syaoran leva as mãos da Cardcaptor para o seu peito, morrendo de vergonha com o ato, ficando com a cara vermelha.

– Eu posso desejar ter uma pessoa melhor do meu lado Shoran? Você ainda tem medo que surja alguém como você por aqui?

– Muito…

– Pode ter igual Shoran, mas como você… só você mesmo! – Sakura sorri e dá um abraço no rapaz.

– Sabe Sakura, esses dias que eu fiquei com você e com a Tomoyo me fizeram ficar mais maduro, me fizeram pensar diferente, eu pude olhar pra coisas que eu não via direito e…

– Quando você voltar você vai estar mais preparado pra gente ser feliz, não é?

Syaoran pega a mão da cardcaptor e coloca entre as suas, fazendo carinho nelas:

– Sakura… eu acho que eu preciso evoluir em muitos aspectos pra gente ser feliz juntos, eu tou meio imaturo ainda, eu não tou preparado pra algumas coisas, mas quando eu voltar eu prometo pra você que eu já vou tá pronto.

– Não fica preocupado com isso Shoran, se lembra que vai dar tudo certo e seja feliz Shoran e nada mais!

– Se é o que você diz…

– É o que eu sinto aqui dentro de mim Shoran, vai dar tudo certo, sempre dá tudo certo quando o que a gente mais quer é ser feliz ao lado da pessoa que a gente ama de verdade… – Sakura se aproxima de Syaoran e dá uma abraço nele. – Não fica preocupado com o futuro não, a gente constrói ele a cada dia, com cada sorriso nosso. – Sakura sorri.

– Mesmo que o nosso beijo não tenha dado certo?

– Vai dar certo uma hora Shoran, basta a gente ter fé; você não me prometeu que voltaria? Eu acredito que você vai voltar pra mim…

– Muito obrigado mesmo Sakura… – Syaoran dá um abraço em Sakura com o braço que lhe restou. Sakura dá um beijo na testa dele.

– Vou indo Shoran, amanhã eu venho te pegar no hospital e a gente dá um passeio juntos no parque do rei pinguim antes de você ir pro hotel, pode ser?

– Se eu estiver melhor, pode ser sim! O nosso último dia juntos…

– … Até você voltar tá? – Sakura dá uma piscadela para Li e sai do quarto. Tomoyo levou ela para casa depois. Syaoran relaxa em sua cama e fecha os olhos, tentando dormir e tentando tirar algo de bom de todos os momentos que havia passado com os colegas e com Sakura naquele dia.


	13. O telefonema para Tomoyo

Capítulo XII

~ O telefonema para Tomoyo~

 _No dia seguinte, Sakura vai até o hospital pela manhã para buscar Syaoran e levá-lo até o seu hotel… passando pelo parque do pinguim é claro!_

 _–_ Tá indo pro hospital Sakura visitar o Shoran? – Pergunta um sorridente Fujitaka.

– Eu vou pegar ele lá papai, daí a gente vai dar uma volta no parque do pinguim.

– Vai precisar de dinheiro Sakura?

– Então papai… é que… – Diz Sakura, implorando com os olhos por dinheiro para o pai.

– Toma aqui Sakura! Não precisa considerar um adiantamento da mesada, dou de coração. – Fujitaka pega uma nota de dez mil ienes da carteira pra Sakura (350 reais).

– Dez mil ienes! Puxa vida eu tenho o melhor pai do mundo! Brigada papai! – Sakura dá uma abração em Fujitaka e aponta a língua para Touya.

– Dez mil ienes pra monstrenga? É ela quem banca tudo? Se for assim eu também quero o dinheiro da gasolina da minha moto!

– Você está trabalhando Touya e essa uma chance rara da Sakura passar as férias com o namorado dela…

– Tá mais pra um pirralho que ela fica se assanhando, monstrenga! – Touya faz uma careta pra irmã.

– Ele não é pirralho não tá? Eu já falei pra você que o nome dele é Syaoran Li, Syaoran Li! E ele é o meu namorado – Diz Sakura em um tom de voz ascendente.

– É pirralho sim e eu concordo com o Touya – Diz Kero.

– Kero-chan! Até você! – Sakura fica nervosa com o guaridão e com o irmão e fecha os punhos. Todos riem com a cena toda, menos Sakura.

– Bem, eu tenho que ir, Tchauzinho pra quem fica! – Sakura troca o sapato, põe a mochila e se prepara para ir até o hospital.

– Tchau Sakura minha filha, se divirta!

– Tchau papai.

– Tchau monstro espacial! Monstrenga! Manda um salve pro moleque.

Sakura mostra a língua pro irmão.

– Acalmem-se vocês dois! – Fujitaka repreende os filhos e faz cara de preocupação.

– Eu acho que eu vou passar a tarde com a Tomoyo, talvez eu volte pra janta se a Sonomi não me segurar com aquele macarrão dela; ela prende a gente pela barriga e a comida dela é boa pra chuchu! – Sakura fica "hanyan".

– A gente vai te esperar. Fica bem Sakura!

– Fica bem monstrenga!

Sakura faz um "joinha" com as mãos e parte de patins para o hospital.

Sakura chega até a porta do hospital. Em poucos instantes Syaoran estava de alta. Ele aparece na porta com a Tipoia nos braços e um receituário nas mãos:

– Oi Shoran!

– Oi Sakura!

Os dois se abraçam. Sakura pega a receita das mãos de Syaoran.

– Isso tudo é remédio Shoran?

– É algumas coisas que o médico receitou… são analgésicos pra dor e anti-inflamatórios pros músculos… vou ter que tomar por uma semana. Nada de exercícios, atividades bruscas ou coisa do tipo…

– Não liga não Shoran, mas será que eu posso te levar no parque do rei pinguim?

Syaoran dá um sorriso.

– Claro que sim Sakura, vamos lá, mas eu não vou poder te comprar nada tá? Deixei o dinheiro em casa e …

– Shoran eu tenho dez mil ienes aqui comigo, vamos lá?

– Não se importa que…

– Que nada Shoran! Vamos lá, vamos… eu quero comer uma pipoca doce com você… É pertinho daqui… – Sakura pega no braço de Syaoran e puxa o rapaz.

– Tá bom, tá bom… – Sakura sorri.

Os dois foram até o parque do pinguim. No meio do caminho, Sakura perguntou como ele estava se sentindo:

– Tá melhor Shoran? O braço tá doendo ainda?

– Depois das injeções que eu levei melhorou um, pouco. Só tá inchado um pouco, mas se eu mexer meu braço a dor volta… deslocar ombro é doído viu?

Entendo como é Shoran, apesar de não ter deslocado o ombro só de te ver você sentindo dor toda vez que mexe nesse braço, eu sinto que dói aqui dentro de mim também… – Sakura põe a mão no coração.

Syaoran baixa a cabeça um pouco, fica calado por um tempo, mas torna a levantar:

– Nem sei como agradecer Sakura toda essa empatia…

– Ficando feliz comigo oras! É tudo o que eu te peço Shoran!

Syaoran respira fundo, sorrindo:

– Mas é claro que eu tou feliz com você Sakura!

– A gente nem conversou sobre ontem né, o que achou?

– Gostei do festival Sakura, gostei das suas bonecas Sakura, eu vi que elas cuidavam de pessoas… o que te inspirou a fazer elas?

– O que me inspirou? Bem, é que eu gosto de ajudar as pessoas Shoran, ver o mundo inteiro em paz… sabe eu tava pensando muito no que eu ia ser quando eu crescesse, mas eu já me decidi! – Diz Sakura com uma cara firme.

– E o que você decidiu fazer Sakura?

– Acho que eu vou ser médica Shoran, quero ser cirurgiã do coração! – Diz Sakura, com os olhos brilhando e fechando os punhos.

– Cirurgiã? – Syaoran quase cai pra trás quando escuta Sakura falando.

– Sim Shoran, cirurgiã, quero salvar a vida das pessoas em cada transplante que eu fizer, a cada ponte de safena… cada vida salva conta Shoran, é isso que eu quero pra minha vida: salvar as pessoas!

– E o que te motivou a fazer isso Sakura? – Syaoran tenta se recuperar do choque.

– Sabe o que é Shoran, é que com toda essa história das cartas Clow, cartas Sakura, sabe, salvar o mundo, eu gostei disso Shoran…

– Sakura, é muito difícil ser médica, tem que estudar muito e…

– Você tá dizendo que eu sou burra Shoran?

– Não Sakura, é que… é que você nunca levou jeito pra estudar…

– Shoran, se você mudou eu também mudei com isso tudo; sabe, eu tive conversando com a Tomoyo e ela deu maior apoio, ela falou que ia me ajudar a estudar, mas me cobrou também que eu fosse mais disciplinada e gostasse de estudar… ela até me deu uma pilha de livros desse tamanho pra eu ler! – Sakura faz cara de tontura e mostra com as mãos para Syaoran o tamanho da pilha. Syaoran se impressiona, respira fundo e diz:

– Se é isso que você quer fazer Sakura, se você quiser continuar salvando as pessoas eu também te dou o maior apoio pra você estudar! Vai em frente e se lembra do seu mantra invencível "Vai dar tudo certo!".

– Valeu Shoran! – Sakura dá um abração em Syaoran.

– Ai Sakura, o meu braço, cuidado! – Diz Syaoran, com cara de encrencado.

– Hoe! Descupla Shoran. – Sakura coloca as mãos na boca. – Doeu muito?

– Que nada! Vamos andando, o parque tá lá na frente.

– É mesmo! Vamos indo Shoran!

Chegando no parque os dois agiram como dois "namorados", andaram de mãos dadas, comeram do mesmo saco de pipoca doce, sorriram juntos, brincaram juntos, correram juntos e se envergonharam juntos quando caíram um encima do outro. Uma singular figura jamais deixaria de assistir a todos esses momentos, jamais deixaria de acompanhar cada momento de felicidade de Sakura… basta calcular! E durante esse tempo, jamais foi percebida pelos dois.

Depois do tempo juntos, os dois chegaram até a porta do hotel onde estava hospedado Syaoran, Tomoyo já tinha saído do parque no mesmo instante que os dois saíram também. Sakura aproveitou para almoçar com Syaoran:

– Sakura… tou gostando muito da sua companhia aqui hoje sabia… – Syaoran fica vermelho – sabe como é né? Aqueles dias que a gente quer que nunca acabe…

– Sei sim Shoran, eu também quero que ele não acabe também… mas eu fico feliz que você tenha se recuperado, fico feliz que seu braço não tenha doído mais…

– Eu também Sakura, apesar daquele tombo que a gente levou…

– Hehe! Eu fiquei assustada com tudo aquilo, não tá doendo não, né Shoran?

– Eu tomei duas injeções quando eu saí do hospital, acho que por hora não vou sentir mais dor, mas eu vou deitar um pouco e depois vou na farmácia comprar os remédios.

– Siga o tratamento direitinho tá Shoran, não se esqueça de tomar nenhum comprimido e todos no horário certo, está bem?

– Tá bem Sakura, tudo no horário certo…

– Me dá aqui um abraço vai? – Os dois se abraçam.

– Até amanha Sakura, quando a gente se despedir…

– Eu tou indo lá na Tomoyo pra gente combinar quando a gente vai te pegar, eu ligo pra você umas nove da noite pra saber como tá você, tá bom? Nada de ficar se distraindo ouviu?

– Tá certo Sakura, eu vou ficar no aguardo pra saber que horas eu espero por você.

Sakura se solta do abraço, mas fica com as mãos na cintura de Syaoran. Syaoran fica vermelho e fica aguardando os próximos passos de Sakura. Sakura olha Syaoran com olhos estreitos e também fica vermelha.

– Aqui? Na frente do restaurante inteiro…

Sakura dá um selinho em Syaoran. O rapaz fica sem reação e com a cara vermelha como um tomate.

– Doeu tanto assim?

Syaoran fica sem palavras, mas diz:

– Selinho não é beijo…

– Mas é quase isso.

– Eu já vi você dando selinho no seu pai, no Kerberos, no Yukito, no seu irmão, a Tomoyo já deu vários em você e…

– Não fica com ciúmes não; quando você voltar a gente faz isso direito – Diz Sakura, pertinho do ouvido de Syaoran, segurando nos ombros do rapaz.

– Tchauzinho Shoran. Até mais tarde. Nada de ficar com outra no telefone até mais tarde, eu só deixo se for a sua mãe! – Sakura dá um aceno para Syaoran, calça os patins e parte para a mansão Daidouji. Syaoran apenas toca os lábios e vê que beijar não é um bicho de sete cabeças, mas se tivesse mais coragem… mais simpatia…

Syaoran retira o celular do bolso e liga para Tomoyo:

– Alô, Tomoyo?…


	14. A catedral das rosas

Capítulo XIII

~A catedral das Rosas~

 _Sakura vai de patins até a mansão Daidouji, onde Tomoyo a aguardava ansiosamente…_

Depois que deixou Syaoran no hotel, Sakura patinou até a Mansão Daidouji. Não era tão longe do hotel e não se cansou no meio do caminho. Aproveitou para curtir um pouco a brisa da tarde, as flores de pêssego que cresciam no verão e uma das coisas mais legais que tinha pelo caminho: um canteiro de rosas. Foi Tomoyo quem tinha plantado o canteiro, a jovem estilista tinha plantado algumas espécies que tinham no seu jardim pra revitalizar o canteiro, que perdeu todas as flores por conta de uma praga. Rosas são difíceis de criar, precisam de clima frio, pouca água e podas anuais, de trimestres em trimestres. Algumas espécies demoram quase um ano para ficarem prontas e bem maduras, e quando vendidas e podadas duram menos que uma semana no jarro! Pelo menos existem diversas espécies delas espalhadas pelo mundo. Sakura lembrou-se de estar em uma igreja, templo ou jardim. Se lembrou também de um sonho que tinha sonhado com a amiga, as duas em um jardim, cercadas de cerejeiras, rosas, cravos silvestres e outras plantas, as duas estavam alegres, pensando apenas em dançar:

– Vamos Sakura, as rosas nos esperam, as flores nos esperam! – Dizia Tomoyo no sonho.

– Ai, ai, ai, como eu tou feliz Tomoyo! – Dizia Sakura no sonho.

As duas dançavam no mesmo ritmo da queda das pétalas. Tudo ficou bem, em um turbilhão de alegria e felicidade. Sakura ficou hanyan/ai ai ai só de lembrar do sonho, ver o jardim e visitar a amiga que tanto amava:

– Como eu tou feliz hoje, não sei porque mas uma coisa dentro de mim diz que o melhor ainda está por vir.

Sakura aperta o passo com os patins e logo, logo chega na mansão. Tomoyo a esperava na frente dos portões, sentada no meio-fio. Um sorriso enorme saiu espontaneamente do lábio das duas, como se o céu estivesse abrindo especialmente para elas naquela tarde:

– Boa tarde Tomoyo! – Sakura puxa a amiga do meio-fio, segura os dois braços dela e começa a rodar com ela na calçada.

– Boa tarde Sakura! Eu vou ficar tonta sabia? – Tomoyo fecha os olhos e começa a gargalhar.

– Eu não tou nem aí não, quem manda me esperar no meio-fio sabendo que eu tou cheinha de felicidade pra gastar! – Sakura solta Tomoyo – você foi a culpada Tomoyo, agora vou ter que gastar com você! – Sakura começa a fazer cócegas em Tomoyo.

– Sakura, para vai, aqui na rua não, lá dentro de casa, hehehehe! – Diz Tomoyo no raro momento que Sakura deixou a amiga respirar.

Sakura continua fazendo cócegas na amiga e depois para:

– Então tá bom Tomoyo! Vamos lá dentro pra gente conversar! Eu tenho um montão de coisas pra falar com você! E nem sei por onde começar.

– Sakura eu fiz um bolo de morango, tá tão bom que eu reservei metade dele só pro Kero.

– Metade dele! O Kero vai engordar desse jeito!

– Sakura, na outra vez que ele esteve aqui ele comeu dois bolos inteiros!

– Hoeeee! Ele não me contou isso não! Ah ele me paga quando eu chegar em casa! – Sakura fecha os punhos.

– Sakura fica calma, vamos entrar porque o dia hoje é só alegria!

– Vamos lá Tomoyo! Só alegria hoje, outro dia eu me acerto com o Kero-chan!

As duas sorriem. Sakura faz uma alça com o braço e Tomoyo coloca o braço, sendo conduzida por Sakura até o interior da mansão.

Nesse dia quente de verão Sakura usava suas habituais bermudas curtas que mal cobriam a coxa, de cor marrom; uma camiseta polo de mangas curtas que não cobriam o braço direito de cor amarela e seu boné vermelho. Tomoyo usava um vestidinho rosa, cheio de lacinhos e babados, só que mais leve do que os outros que usava nos dias de verão, com botões e mangas bufantes e curtas.

STSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTS2

Na cozinha:

– E então Sakura, o que achou do meu bolo de morango com raspinhas de laranja?

– Tá uma delícia Tomoyo! – Sakura mastiga e engole um pedaço. – Foi você mesma quem fez? – Falando mastigando.

– Claro que sim Sakura, eu fiz pensando em você, e fiz pensando no Kero-chan também, espero que vocês gostem…

– Especialmente pra mim é? – Sakura fica com as bochechas vermelhas, fecha os olhos e segura a bochecha com as duas mãos – Eu tou adorando! Tou até com vontade de comer o bolo inteirinho e não deixar pedacinho nenhum pro Kero… – Sakura come e mastiga outro pedaço – Só pra ele aprender a deixar de ser comilão…

Tomoyo senta na frente de Sakura, fechando os olhos um pouquinho e apoiando o queixo com as mãos:

– Sabe Sakura, tem horas que você se parece com uma mostrenga mesmo! Hehehe! – Tomoyo acaricia os cabelos de Sakura.

– Quem que você tá chamando de mostrenga? – Sakura engole seco um pedaço de bolo. – Puxa Tomoyo-chan, você é minha melhor amiga, vacilo isso viu. – Sakura faz uma carinha triste.

– Não fica assim não Sakura. – Tomoyo faz carinho na bochecha de Sakura. – Você é muito linda pra ser uma mostrenga como o seu irmão fala…

– Tomoyo-chan, você me deixa envergonhada falando isso. – Sakura fica vermelha e distraída, deixando um pedaço de chantili escorregar pela boca. – Tou me lambuzando todinha!

– Toma aqui Sakura. – Tomoyo pega um lencinho e começa a limpar a boca de Sakura.

– Não me deixa mais envergonhada Tomoyo-chan, eu mesma podia me limpar… – Diz Sakura com as bochechas vermelhas de tanta vergonha.

– Que nada Sakura. – Tomoyo limpa os ombros e o peito de Sakura. – Eu gosto de te limpar; sabia que você fica linda lambuzada envergonhada desse jeito! Eu vou te filmar Sakura! Hehehe! – Tomoyo pega a sua câmera digital.

– Você não larga ela por nada não é? – Sakura pega um pouco de chantili do bolo e passa na cara de Tomoyo. – Agora nós duas estamos lambuzadas! Eh, eu acho que você vai ter que se filmar Tomoyo! – Sakura mostra a língua pra amiga.

– Sakura sua malvada. – Tomoyo fecha os olhos. – Mas eu sei de uma coisa que você não sabe Sakura… – Tomoyo coloca a câmera em cima da mesa e dá um olhar malicioso para Sakura.

– Hoe? O que você tá aprontando Tomoyo-chan? – Disse Sakura curiosa e temerosa com a brincadeira que Tomoyo estava armando para cima dela.

– Eu sei onde fica a lata de chantili Sakura! – Tomoyo abre o armário e pega a lata para jogar em Sakura. – Você vai ficar toda lambuzada Sakura. – Tomoyo agita a lata.

– Não vou não Tomoyo-chan, você também vai! – Sakura se levanta da mesa, corre e agarra as mãos de Tomoyo.

As duas ficam sorrindo e disputando para ver quem abriria a lata de chantili na cara da outra. Sakura vence a disputa e suja a cara de Tomoyo, mas rapidamente Tomoyo recupera a lata em meio das risadas de Sakura. As duas ficam jogando chantili uma na outra até que a lata acaba. Como o chantili não era grudento e pegajoso, as duas se limparam facilmente com toalhas. Não tinha muito chantili na lata também:

– Tomoyo-chan, depois sou eu que sou a malvada! Você me lambuzou todinha Tomoyo só pra se aproveitar de mim! – Diz Sakura se limpando.

– Sakura-chan, a câmera filmou tudinho, ouviu? Você ficou deliciosa Sakura!

– Ai, ai, ai, ai, ai, você não vai mostrar isso pra ninguém não é?

– Só se você quiser que eu mostre… que nem aquela foto sua segurando o rei Pinguim! – Tomoyo sorri.

– Você ainda tem isso com você? – Sakura faz cara de preocupada.

– Tenho sim Sakura, e vou ter ele sempre comigo, vou ter também todos os vídeos e todas as roupas que eu fiz pra você, vai ficar eternamente nos caixotes do sótão!

– Você não tem jeito mesmo não é? – Sakura estreita os olhos pra Tomoyo e segura os seus dos braços. – Acho que vou te dar um ataque de cócegas de novo!

– De novo não Sakura, vamos pro jardim, a gente ainda tem muita coisa pra conversar. – Tomoyo arregala os olhos, gargalhando e sentindo as cócegas com antecipação.

– Só por causa disso, esse "dinossauro" aqui vai te poupar. Mas fica sabendo que esse "dinossauro" aqui é sem jeito e não teve educação direito, portanto eu vou te encher de cócegas!

– Isso se você me pegar Sakura! – Tomoyo corre até os jardins da mansão.

– Ei não é justo Tomoyo! Volta aqui! Eu ainda nem terminei de tomar o chá! – Diz Sakura, com um tom de voz crescente, engolindo o copo de chá.

– Traz ele aqui Sakura! – Grita Tomoyo do jardim.

Sakura toma o que falta do gole de chá, agradece e parte pro jardim.

No jardim, depois de uns goles de chá verde, sentadas no pé de uma árvore estão Sakura e Tomoyo; Sakura estava sentada no pé da árvore e Tomoyo estava deitada no seu colo. Sakura fazia carinho no cabelo e na cabeça de Tomoyo, Tomoyo fechava os olhos, gostando do carinho, e as duas continuaram conversando, colocando o assunto da manhã em dia:

– Você só deu um selinho nele Sakura?

– Sim Tomoyo, se eu me atrevesse a beijar ele de verdade, na frente do hotel inteirinho ele teria um piripaque daqueles Tomoyo!

– Eu sabia Sakura, eu sabia que ele nunca iria beijar você.

– Como assim Tomoyo? Você já me disse isso no hospital e eu fiquei curiosa, a gente nem terminou aquela conversa direito… me conta tudinho, tintim por tintim porque a senhorita disse isso hein?

– É simples Sakura, ele simplesmente não está preparado pra você!

– Hoe? – Tomoyo sai do colo de Sakura e põe a cabeça no ombro da cardcaptor. Tomoyo segura as mãos de Sakura e fica acariciando elas:

– Se lembra no ano passado quando a gente capturou a carta vácuo? Ele não ia aparecer Sakura, fui eu e a Meiling que empurraram ele pra cá?

– Como assim Tomoyo?

– Sakura, eu odeio ver você triste, você ficava triste com aquela história toda de não ter falado pra ele a sua resposta pra pergunta dele, você deu aquele ursinho pra ele no ônibus em movimento… é frustrante te ver triste Sakura!

– Então ele não ia vir é?

– Claro que não Sakura! Ele ia ficar em Hong Kong a vida inteira e não ia te falar nada! Eu e a Meiling forçamos várias situações juntas pra você falar pra ele os seus sentimentos e dar a resposta pra ele…

Sakura faz uma cara de tristeza e decepção, soltando uma lágrima na beirada dos olhos.

– Fica assim não Sakura, eu não gosto de te ver triste. – Tomoyo se levanta e puxa Sakura junto. – Sakura ele gosta de você… – Tomoyo limpa a lágrima de Sakura com a mão.

– Eu me pergunto Tomoyo se ele me ama de verdade, se ele gosta de mim mesmo como ele fala; ai, ai Tomoyo, isso é frustrante viu? – Sakura abraça a amiga. – Não saber se uma pessoa gosta da gente de verdade… achar que só tá brincando com a gente, com o nosso coração…

– Sakura, achar a gente vai achar pra sempre; já leu o Ramayama? Até o final do livro o pobre Rama desconfia da esposa, ele só se redime quando ela morre; até mandar pra longe ele manda a esposa dele… pobre Sati!

– Tomoyo, eu tenho medo de isso acontecer comigo sabia? – Sakura começa a chorar no ombro da amiga. – Imagina se ele não volta e eu fico segurando vela que nem besta esperando por ele! Hoeeee!

– Sakura, tem muita gente que te ama… – Tomoyo faz carinho na cabeça de Sakura. – Você nem faz ideia do quanto… não vai ficar segurando vela não…

– Tem certeza disso Tomoyo?

– Sakura. – Tomoyo segura a cintura de Sakura e olha ela fixamente, com os olhos estreitos e a bochecha rosada. – Acho que é você quem está frustrada com isso tudo, por não ter beijado, ser a única da turma a não fazer isso; A Rika, já beijou, a Chiharu já beijou… só a gente não beijou ainda… a gente tá perdendo até pra Naoko, Sakura! – Tomoyo faz carinho na bochecha de Sakura, deixando ela vermelha.

– Perder pra Naoko é dose mesmo! Eu tou muito frustrada Tomoyo, muito mesmo! – Sakura enxuga o resto de lágrimas com as mãos. – A parte do ombro foi duro mesmo!

– Ela tava afobado Sakura, acho que seria o pior beijo da sua vida!

– Eu concordo com você Tomoyo. – Sakura, inconscientemente, coloca as mãos nos ombros de Tomoyo. – Seria o pior da minha vida! Eu não tenho certeza nem se ele vai voltar mais!

– Não fica assim Sakura. – Tomoyo agarra firme a cintura de Sakura e encosta a cintura dela na sua – Voltar talvez ele volte, mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza. – Tomoyo se aproxima do rosto de Sakura. O coração das duas batiam a mais de cem com toda certeza. Sakura, involuntariamente, coloca as mãos nas bochechas de Tomoyo, tentando afastar um pouco a amiga.

– Do… do que você tem certeza Tomoyo? – Diz Sakura, gaguejando.

– Eu gosto muito de você Sakura pra permitir que alguém te faça triste!

Tomoyo prende a cintura de Sakura com as mãos, Sakura abre a boca com a reação de Tomoyo, Tomoyo se aproveita da situação e beija (Sim) beija Sakura e Sakura corresponde depois do susto, segurando no pescoço da amiga, puxando ela para si, fechando os olhinhos verdes. Um beijo mais profundo do que um selinho, os lábios das duas se mexiam, sugando uma do pulmão da outra o pouco de fôlego que ainda havia, fazendo seus narizes trabalharem. Inevitavelmente as línguas das duas interagiam entre si e separaram os lábios por instantes de tempo. Depois os lábios se uniram novamente e se mexeram por mais um tempo. Depois de uns cinco minutos de beijo, as duas se cansaram um pouco e os lábios pararam, apenas restando aquela sensação de repouso de fim de beijo, onde nenhum dos lábios queriam se desgrudar um do outro. Sentindo a presença de Sonomi, Sakura termina o beijo e tenta tomar um pouco de ar, sentando-se no chão do jardim, cansada e chocada com o que havia feito com Tomoyo, sem entender o que tinha acontecido direito. Tomoyo apenas sorria como sempre, com a boca aberta e os olhos roxos bem vivos e cheios de malícia que não se desgrudavam de Sakura um instante; por dentro Tomoyo sentia que tinha ganhado o primeiro prêmio da loteria, a liga dos campeões da Europa, o primeiro lugar da corrida, a medalha de ouro, a copa do mundo, o triplete (e qualquer título que você, meu caro leitor, estiver imaginando!), Sakura sentia que tinha mergulhado em uma dimensão que não queria estar, mas que gostou muito de visitar:

– To… Tomoyo-chan… o que.. o que é que aconteceu? – Diz Sakura, gaguejante

– Ora Sakura, a gente beijou! – Diz Tomoyo, fechando os olhos e sorrindo pra amiga.

– Eu não tou acreditando Tomoyo… VOCÊ me beijou? – Diz Sakura, com os olhos arregalados

– Sim Sakura, fui eu, não está acreditando? – Tomoyo se agacha e olha para Sakura sentada no chão. Sakura faz um aceno de negação com a boca, deixando ela bem aberta.

– Então eu vou ter que fazer você acreditar Sakura! – Tomoyo empurra Sakura para trás, deitando a amiga na grama do jardim. Tomoyo se deita (sim) se deita em cima de Sakura e rouba outro beijo da cardcaptor. Sakura tenta resistir, tenta tirar Tomoyo de cima de si, mas não consegue, afinal, tava tão bom sentir tudo aquilo que não custava ficar mais um "pouquinho" apreciando aquele sorvete de gosto especial sabor Tomoyo. E como Tomoyo beijava bem, nem dava pra acreditar! O seu primeiro beijo havia sido um golaço daqueles… e com a melhor amiga! Com certeza era uma memória para se manter a vida inteira! Mas e o depois? Sakura se sentiria a vontade o bastante para beijar uma garota em público? Sentia que gostava de garotas? Sentia que Tomoyo a amava secretamente mesmo empurrando "vocês sabem quem" para ela? Quanta dúvida e quando a dúvida surgia o beijo ficava ruim. Foi só esquecer que o beijo voltou a ficar bom de novo. E como Tomoyo sabia fazer esquecer das coisas! Com um carinho, um chamego na orelha e nos cabelos tudo se resolve! Deitada daquele jeito, no meio daquelas árvores, Sakura sentiu que o sonho que teve com Tomoyo se tornou realidade naquela tarde; era ela a "catedral das rosas" que fazia aquelas flores despencarem no chão, abrindo espaço para os novos frutos nascerem, já maduros. Esperou Tomoyo terminar o beijo (que durou outros cinco minutos) para voltar a pensar. Sonomi viu de camarote a cena, da janela da sala de estar que dava para o jardim dos fundos. Finalmente surgiam dois brotos na família Amamiya que tinham coragem para tudo!

– E aí Sakura, gostou? Viu que era um beijo? Pois eu amei te beijar essa sua boca sabor de chantili…

Sakura ficou calada com a boca aberta e olhos atônitos. Não sabia o que responder, por mais que tivesse gostado de tudo aquilo. Esperou a poeira baixar dentro de seu coração para que pudesse enfim fazer as perguntas que tanto desejava fazer para a amiga e se limitou a concordar com ela:

– A gente beijou não é? Duas vezes? Agora a gente não é mais BV…

– Pronto! Não foi nenhum bicho de sete cabeças, ou foi?

– Tomoyo-chan…

– Eu sei que você tá cheia de dúvidas na cabeça; não esquenta não Sakura, na hora certa você vai me perguntar e eu vou te responder tudo… mas por enquanto entenda isso como mais um dos tantos galhos que eu quebrei pra você e que eu tenho o prazer de quebrar – Tomoyo faz carinho no cabelo e na cara de Sakura, Sakura apenas aceita o carinho e fecha os olhos, mas não consegue sorrir como antes, as dúvidas estragavam tudo.

– Você tá preocupada Sakura se a minha mãe viu a gente se pegando? – Tomoyo dá um olhar malicioso para Sakura. Sakura faz um "sim" com a cabeça.

– Liga não tá? Se ela viu a gente pode ter certeza que ela nem vai perguntar pra gente! Ela tá envergonhada por ter visto a gente se beijando! Você vai ver!

Tomoyo pega Sakura pelas mãos e leva a cardcaptor para a sala de estar onde estava Sonomi bebendo chá; era o lugar onde ela ia quando chegava do trabalho:

– Oi mamãe! Tudo bem com a Senhora? – Diz Tomoyo, na maior cara de pau para a mãe, com toda a tranquilidade do mundo como se não tivesse acontecido nada, fazendo a empresária tossir o chá que estava tomando, com a surpresa que teve. Sonomi se recompõe e cumprimenta a filha, com a maior cara de vergonha do mundo:

– Oi Tomoyo; Oi Sakura! – Sakura não conseguia olhar para Sonomi. Sonomi percebe que as duas suspeitavam que ela tinha visto elas se beijando no jardim. Sakura ergue a cabeça e cumprimenta Sonomi, indo até ela:

– Oi Sonomi-san! – Sakura fica com as bochechas vermelhas como camarão. Sonomi, sabendo e fingindo não saber de nada, tenta quebrar o gelo:

– Sakura, porque… porque está fazendo essa cara!? – Diz Sonomi, gaguejando.

– Sabe o que é Sonomi-san, é que… – Sakura tenta pensar em uma desculpa quando é interrompida por Tomoyo:

– A Sakura tá com um problemão mamãe! Hehehehe!

As duas olham pra Tomoyo chocadas enquanto Tomoyo ria muito com aquilo. Ao menos em alguma coisa as duas concordavam sem ao menos precisaram comentar sobre o assunto: Como Tomoyo mantém tanta naturalidade diante daquilo tudo, daquela cena embaraçosa toda?

– Sonomi-chan, desculpa eu vir agora, mas é que eu só vim aqui conversar com a Tomoyo, colocar o assunto em dia, eu preciso ir embora, meu pai vai fazer a janta e ele tá me esperando… sabe como é né? Eu não vou pode comer o seu macarrão hoje. – Diz uma envergonhada Sakura.

– Te entendo perfeitamente Sakura! Toma aqui trinta mil ienes… (cerca de 1000 reais)

– Trinta mil ienes! Hoeeee! – Sakura fica assustada com a surpresa.

– Pra você pegar um táxi ou um ônibus pra sua casa, o que você preferir; você sabe o quanto eu gosto de você Sakura não sabe?

– Mas trinta mil ienes, puxa vida…

– É tudo o que eu te devo Sakura, por todo o constrangiment… ops, por tudo o que você vem fazendo pela Tomoyo, e…

– Eu não sou mercadoria Sonomi-san… – Diz Sakura, desolada.

– Eu sei Sakura, eu faço de coração… Toma! Não precisa me devolver, é um presente que eu te dou!

– Brigada Tomoyo-san! – Sakura abraça a sogr.. ops, digo, Sonomi!

Tomoyo até então se limitou a rir de tudo com os olhos fechados, imaginando que Sakura e a mãe se comportavam como duas "bobinhas" para uma coisa tão trivial que era beijar, pensou consigo. Quando viu Sakura abraçando Sonomi com os 30 mil ienes na mão não resistiu e abraçou as duas também:

– Ai que lindo! Eu vou abraçar também! – Tomoyo abraça a mãe e a amiga. Os braços de Sonomi e Sakura acolhem Tomoyo.

– Bem… Tomoyo leve a Sakura até o ponto de ônibus perto de casa…

– Com todo prazer mamãe! Vamos Sakura?

Sakura guarda os trinta mil ienes na carteira, calça uns sapatos que Tomoyo emprestou, coloca os patins na mochila de ovo e pega na mão de Tomoyo. Tomoyo não gosta e corrige a amiga:

– Assim não Sakura, faz a alcinha… – Pede Tomoyo de forma suplicante.

– Tá bom Tomoyo… – Sem jeito, Sakura faz a "alcinha".

– Agora sim! – Tomoyo coloca o braço na "alcinha" feita por Sakura. – Vamos Sakura. Já volto mamãe!

– Tchauzinho Sonomi-san!

– Tchau Sakura! – Quando as suas se foram, Sonomi fica se lamentando por dentro por não ter tido a coragem que nunca teve com Nadeshiko, mas se tivesse a coragem que Tomoyo mostrou naquela tarde, como teriam nascido Sakura e Tomoyo pra mostrar pra ela a coragem que nunca teve?

Até o ponto de ônibus Sakura ficou envergonhada. Não tinha cara para olhar para a amiga e nem sabia o que pensar. Só quando chegasse em casa e quando a cabeça esfriasse um pouco saberia o que fazer, o que pensar, mas enquanto isso apenas ficou ouvindo e conversando com Tomoyo:

– Você gostou Sakura da tarde de hoje?

– Tomoyo, se eu falasse pra você… se eu falasse pra você que eu não gostei… eu tou mentindo Tomoyo!

– Não fica assim Sakura, foi nosso primeiro beijo; vai ter outros ainda…

– Outros!? Hoe! – Sakura dá um passo pra trás com o susto – É por isso que você não se preocupa Tomoyo?

– Sim Sakura. Eu quebrei seu galho; vai me dizer que não tava morrendo de vontade?

– Vontade eu tenho Tomoyo, mas… mas… eu nunca imaginei que seria assim… que seria com você!

– Sakura, a lei da vida é o imprevisto, a gente nunca sabe o que vai acontecer, a gente simplesmente vive, mas a gente sempre espera pelo melhor…

– Entendo Tomoyo… entendo…

– Se quiser de novo Sakura é só me falar tá?

– Vou pensar Tomoyo… vou pensar – Sakura fica com o rosto vermelho. Tomoyo sorri de olhos fechados. No fim, o ônibus de Sakura chega.

– Olha lá Sakura, o seu ônibus, vou faze sinal pra parar.

Tomoyo faz o sinal e o ônibus para.

– Me liga Sakura se precisar; "você sabe quem" já falou comigo no telefone, a gente já combinou tudo antes de você chegar tá bom? Amanhã te pego as oito e meia na sua casa, as nove a gente pega ele e leva pro aeroporto; é pra evitar trânsito em Tóquio, tá bom?

– Tá certo Tomoyo, eu falo com ele mais tarde… Tchauzinho Tomoyo! – Sakura acena timidamente da porta do ônibus, ainda muito envergonhada com a situação.

– Tchau Sakura, até amanha! – As duas se despedem.

Quando o ônibus faz a curva e Tomoyo não mais vê Sakura, Tomoyo solta a voz, colocando a mão sobre a bochecha, sorrindo:

– Sabe de nada Sakura! Sabe de nada…


	15. As reflexões de Sakura

Capítulo XIV

~As reflexões de Sakura~

 _Sakura chega em casa, corre até o quarto e começa a pensar um pouco nos seus sentimentos…_

Retorno para casa

Quando o ônibus parou e Sakura desceu dele no final daquela tarde, a mente de Sakura não conseguia pensar em mais nada que não fosse aquele beijo que Tomoyo havia dado nela. Não entendia e não compreendia como Tomoyo foi capaz de tamanha ousadia. É preciso ter coragem para beijar alguém e não é nenhuma pessoa que a gente beija, é preciso que seja especial. Mesmo quando as pessoas "ficam por ficar" é preciso ter clima pra beijar se não, não rola. Sakura estava totalmente despreparada para aquele ato, naquela tarde.

Para a garota, a primeira pessoa que beijaria de verdade, com certeza, seria Li. Mas o destino, de uma forma que não esperava, resolveu pregar uma peça nela, uma peça que não tinha odiado por sinal! A medida que se aproximava de casa, Sakura começou a correr, correu tanto que seus pés doeram. Quando se deu conta de si, estava na porta de casa. De tão cansada que estava não teve forças para dar um pique até o quarto. Abriu a porta cansada e se deparou com a cara de um sorridente Fujitaka:

– Sakura, minha querida, como foi na casa da Sonomi? Foi tudo bem lá? – Fujitaka interrompeu o sorriso quando viu que o espírito de Sakura não estava correspondendo seu sorriso. Fujitaka ficou preocupado quando viu a filha com cara abatida. Sakura, percebendo a preocupação de seu pai, procurou tranquilizá-lo:

– Papai. – Sakura dá um abraço no pai. – Eu estou bem, só estou um pouco cansada sabe? Fui no hospital, fui no parque com o Li, fui na Tomoyo… eu tou cansadinha papai, ninguém me fez mal não…

– Tem certeza Sakura? Porque essa cara se o dia foi tão bom assim? – Pergunta Fujitaka, levantando as sobrancelhas.

– Porque papai… porque… porque eu… porque eu… papai – Sakura hesitou falar, mas a sua vontade de desabafar com alguém era tão grande que não se conteve – A gente nunca conhece direito as pessoas não é papai?

– Nem a nós mesmos Sakura, nem a nós mesmos; se eu te falasse que aqui dentro de mim eu me conheço por completo eu estaria mentindo. Sabe Sakura aqui dentro de mim eu tenho tantos desejos e vontades que se eu quisesse mostrar ao mundo tudo o que eu sou por dentro as pessoas me tratariam como louco, falariam que eu não estou agindo como eu ajo normalmente.

Sakura concordou com o pai por um instante. Fujitaka continuou.

– Não que eu não faça ou aja como eu desejo Sakura, mas é que os nossos desejos e emoções são maiores que a gente, tem coisas que a gente não pode falar em certas situações, tem coisas que a gente guarda dentro da gente pra sempre. Por isso a gente não se conhece direito Sakura, tem coisas que a gente nem imagina que pode sentir um dia…

– Mas porque papai, porque de tudo isso?

– Porque? – Fujitaka dá um sorriso, fechando os olhos – Porque Sakura é parte de viver, é parte do nosso crescimento como pessoas. A gente não pode expressar e falar tudo o que pensa a qualquer hora, mas a gente pode ser feliz Sakura com as nossas escolhas corretas…

– Isso vale pros nossos sentimentos papai?

– Principalmente pros sentimentos. A gente pode amar muito uma pessoa, a gente pode não falar pra ela ou pode falar, vai depender da situação; mas uma hora, se o sentimento for forte mesmo, a gente vai fazer de tudo pra que a outra pessoa perceba as nossas emoções. A forma como o outro reagir vai depender dele. A pessoa pode não gostar ou gostar, dependendo do grau de afinidade dela com a gente.

A última frase de Fujitaka fez Sakura pensar na tarde que teve com Tomoyo.

– Pude ser útil Sakura?

– Sim papai, me ajudou bastante. Eu acho que eu vou tomar um banho e cochilar um pouco no meu quarto papai. Depois a gente janta tá?

– Quer que eu te chame Sakura?

– As oito horas tá bom papai.

– Pode ser, o Touya me falou que voltaria as sete com o Yukito; se você não os ver na cozinha pode ter certeza que eles já jantaram, mas as oito eu faço um pratinho fresquinho pra você que tal?

– Brigada papai, você é o melhor pai do mundo! – Sakura abraça mais uma vez e sobre as escadas para tomar um banho. Kero estava distraído demais no seu quarto jogando videogame e não percebeu a chegada da mestra. Dentro da banheira, Sakura não deixou durante um minuto sequer de pensar em Tomoyo, no beijo e no que sentiu com tudo isso:

"Tomoyo-chan! Você sempre foi a minha amiga desde o terceiro ano do primário, há quatro anos a gente se conhece, você sempre foi amiga, a minha melhor amiga, você sempre contou tudo o que sentia pra mim e eu sempre contei tudo o que sinto pra você, a gente nunca teve segredos entre a gente; você sempre me ajudou, principalmente nessa fase de mudança que a gente tá passando agora que nossos corpos estão passando, nunca escondi nada do que tava passando comigo de você, você sempre teve vergonha de se mostrar, mas é normal isso vai? Você sempre me apoiou, nos momentos bons e ruins, quando eu estava doente você sempre veio me visitar com toda aquela preocupação e eu também quando era você que ficava; nos momentos de felicidade você sempre achava uma forma de me alegrar e quando eu estou triste você sempre vem pra mim e fala que o seu maior ódio é a minha tristeza; você sempre me deu uma mão, nunca teve medo de nada, nunca deixou o meu lado, sempre deixou as portas abertas pra mim e me ajudou muito no meu namoro com o Li…. Tomoyo-chan eu não seu o que eu sinto mais aqui dentro de mim, e nem sei o que você sente por mim dentro desse seu peito… como isso é frustrante Tomoyo! De verdade Tomoyo, você quebrou meu galho mesmo? – Sakura passa as mãos nos seus lábios – E esse beijo Tomoyo? Foi de língua sabia? Duas vezes Tomoyo! O que foi isso Tomoyo? Você me deixa confusa sabia? De língua Tomoyo! E pra piorar as coisas foi bom demais, eu gostei demais! – Sakura cobre o rosto com as mãos – Ai, ai, ai, ai, ai! O que eu tou sentindo agora? Tomoyo-chan, seu beijo despertou em mim uma coisa que eu jamais pensei que sentiria… por você! Será que você já sentia isso por mim e nunca me falou?"

Sakura interrompeu os pensamentos nesse ponto e terminou seu banho, indo pro quarto depois.

Reflexões no quarto

Sakura entrou no quarto e custou a Kero notar a cardcaptor. Estava concentrado demais em recordes, em conseguir a pontuação máxima no jogo que nem notou quando ela entrou; nem mesmo Sakura queria se fazer percebida pelo guardião. Entrou no quarto e se deitou de bruços na cama. Fechou os olhos e tentou relaxar, mas a única coisa que tinha na cabeça era Tomoyo. Tudo naquele quarto lembrava ela. Desde o aparelho de videocassete com que Kero assistia seu "melhor ângulo" até a bonequinha de pano que Tomoyo fez pra ela que foi entregue no seu aniversário. Nem mesmo o urso preto que Li fez pra ela fez com que tirasse Tomoyo do pensamento. Afinal foi Tomoyo quem falou daquele ursinho pra turma e pra ela, mas ela não tinha feito um ursinho pra si para dar de presente para a pessoa que ama. Sakura pensou "para quem Tomoyo teria dado aquele ursinho se tivesse comprado um?". Com toda certeza Tomoyo não precisaria comprar um kit pra fazer um, ela era boa demais sem aquilo. Tentou se concentrar no barulho que o videogame fazia, com os sons que Kero resmungava com a boca e por um tempo funcionou. Mas, mesmo assim, se lembrava das tardes de domingo que jogava videogame com Tomoyo e Kero. Era impossível parar de pesar em Tomoyo. Será que Tomoyo também estava sentindo o mesmo? Por um momento seu pensamento finalmente parou:

– Yes! Eu consegui, finalmente eu consegui bater o recorde do jogo! Que afinal era meu mesmo! – Kero procurou algum bichinho de pelúcia pra comemorar e se deparou com Sakura de bruços na cama; como estava preocupado demais no recorde não falou com ela, mas sentiu sua presença. Salvou o jogo, desligou o videogame e voou até a mestra:

– E ai Sakura como vai? Como foi o pião com o pirralho e a Tomoyo?

Sakura não reage.

– Puxa vida Sakura… que cara de enterro é essa? Vai me dizer que aquele pirralho te deu uma bota e você ficou assim por causa disso? É bom mesmo Sakura que ele tenha se posto no canto dele, pois do contrário eu mesmo daria um sopapos nele! – Sakura continua sem reação. – Sakura, não fica assim não, é bom mesmo que vocês tenham terminado… tem tanta gente que gosta de você que você nem faz ideia…

Sakura reage e gira o corpo, ficando com a barriga pra cima:

– Pra sua tristeza a gente não terminou ainda não Kero-chan…

– Puxa que pena! Eu contava com isso… – Kero faz um "não" com a cabeça, levantando a palma das mãos para o alto. – mas o que foi então Sakura? Eu preciso saber, sou seu guardião e você é a minha mestra…

Sakura respira fundo e desabafa por fim com o guardião:

– Kero-chan… foi a Tomoyo quem me deixou assim Kero!

Kero faz cara de espanto, abre a boca e arregala seus diminutos olhos. Depois de um tempo diz:

– Sakura, a Tomoyo é a última pessoa na Terra que te faria algum mal, ela deve ter te falado alguma coisa e você entendeu mal… liga pra ela Sakura e esclarece essa situação! – Diz Kero, pegando o seu celular.

– Eu sei bem disso Kero, mas é outra coisa…

– Então que foi Sakura? Tou morrendo de curiosidade! – Kero se aproxima da mestra.

– Kero… eu e a Tomoyo… a gente se beijou Kero…. A gente se beijou Kero! Duas garotas… a gente se beijou… foi isso que aconteceu Kero, eu não sou mais virgem de boca Kero… eu não sou mais virgem… e nem ela! – Sakura se senta na cama e apoia o rosto com as mãos, como se estivesse chorando. Kero fica mais surpreso e boquiaberto com a revelação de Sakura. Suga um pouco de ar e solta um assobio. Kero, no fundo, tinha achado muito bom tudo aquilo:

– Você beijou a Tomoyo, Sakura?

– Beijei.

– Foi você quem começou Sakura?

– Não. Ela me pegou pela cintura, me puxou e me beijou. Eu só pude segurar no pescoço dela e puxar ela pra mim também…

– Você gostou Sakura?

– Pra piorar tudo de uma vez… eu gostei sim Kero, eu gostei muito, eu gostei muito de ter beijado a Tomoyo… eu me sinto culpada Kero! Duas vezes!

Kero ficou ainda mais excitado quando Sakura descreveu a cena a aproveitou para perguntar mais a respeito:

– Sakura… só foi um beijinho foi?

– Foram dois Kero, no segundo eu estava deitada na grama… com ela encima de mim!

Kero pirou com a revelação. Ficou todo vermelho e deu um salto pra trás, como se seu corpo inteiro fosse uma panela de pressão. Pulou pra trás feito um foguete, soltando fumaça no processo. Sakura ficou com a cara extremamente vermelha, quis parar de confessar para Kero, mas não podia, precisava de alguém pra desabafar:

– Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, você sabe o que você fez Sakura!? – Pergunta Kero em pleno êxtase.

– Sim Kero, eu traí o Li-kun…

– Que raios de Li-kun Sakura! "Li-kun" é passado, agora o futuro é a Tomoyo, Sakura! Ela quem vai te fazer realmente feliz Sakura e não aquele pirralho que só serve pra amolar! Ela realmente gosta muito de você Sakura e você nem percebe não é?

Sakura fica chocada com a resposta de Kero. Kero é uma criatura mágica, talvez, por isso não achasse tão estranha essa possibilidade:

– Kero-chan, como você diz isso com toda a certeza?

– É simples Sakura, bota numa balança o quanto a Tomoyo se dedicou em te ajudar e continua te e coloca a ajuda que o pirralho deu; a Tomoyo ganha de goleada.

Sakura respirou fundo, olhou para o teto e respondeu par Kero:

– Ela te falou alguma coisa Kero-chan?

– Não, eu apenas estou especulando…

– Você não acha isso estranho não Kero-chan, uma garota amar outra garota?

– Que nada Sakura! Amor é amor, você não vê o "coelho" e o seu irmão? Foram feitos um para o outro…

– Mas não deixa de ser esquisito Kero…

– Esquisito é viver e não amar Sakura, não fazer uma "loucura de amor", não procurar ser feliz, viver como um robô a vida inteira imitando o que os outros falam, o que os outros pensam, isso é esquisito; eu não afirmo com toda certeza que a Tomoyo te ama, mas… taí uma possibilidade…

– Ela disse que só quebrou um galho pra mim Kero, o Li tentou tantas vezes me beijar e não deu certo, eu tava morrendo de vontade de beijar Kero, eu tava perdendo pra Naoko, Kero!

– Aí é dose mesmo!…

– Então… então… ela veio e me beijou! O pior de tudo é eu ter gostado disso… o que você sugere que eu faça Kero?

– É simples, dá ideia nela Sakura! – Kero estende seu bracinho para Sakura – Se ela gostar parte pro abraço! Depois dá uma bota daquelas no pirralho que nem ele fez com a encrenqueira! Se precisar da minha ajuda Sakura é só falar, sou seu conselheiro Shoujo-ai! – Kero dá uma piscada e um joinha para Sakura.

Sakura quis cair pra trás com o que Kero acabou de dizer. Não era exatamente esse conselho que queria receber:

– Kero-chan, a Tomoyo não te falou nadinha sobre os sentimentos dela pra você?

– Nadinha Sakura, nadinha – Kero faz um "não" com a cabeça – Mas ela pensa direto em você Sakura, ela até tem um caderninho que ela anota todos os sonhos que teve com você…

Sakura fica confusa com a afirmação de Kero:

– Kero-chan, você deve tá pensando que isso é uma brincadeira não é e tá me zoando com esse lance de dar ideia nela…

Kero respira fundo e adota uma postura mais séria:

– Sakura, apesar de o que você estar me falando me faz me sentir como se eu estivesse vendo um mangá shoujo-ai, eu realmente prefiro ver você mil vezes feliz com a Tomoyo do que com o pirralho… com o coração não se brinca… eu não estou brincando quando eu falei pra dar ideia nela… a Tomoyo é esquisita Sakura, principalmente quando a gente fala de amor com ela… Pensa que eu não perguntei? E como eu peguntei pra ela. Perguntei se ela tinha algum rolo em mente, e sabe o que ela me respondeu?

– Hoe?

– Que o único rolo dela era com a sua felicidade Sakura, ela não ia fazer nada que te magoe… nada que te faça infeliz… talvez eu ache que até mesmo se declarar pra você se for o caso ela não faria, sabendo que você não compreenderia os sentimentos dela por você… sabendo que você está agora gostando do pirralho…

Sakura para pra pensar no que Kero havia dito e viu que tinha muito sentido. Ela respira fundo, para um pouco e depois volta a falar com o guardião:

– Isso não me ajuda muito não Kero, mas, de qualquer forma, brigada por me ouvir, tá bom? Você me ajudou Kero-chan… você me acalmou Kero-chan, vem aqui e me dá um abraço…

– Se você não me der um cafuné antes…

Os dois se abraçam. O pai de Sakura abre a porta e aparece:

– Oi Sakura, já são oito horas, o Touya e o Yukito estão te esperando.

– Tá bom papai, vou indo….

– Que vir também Kero?

– Mas é claro que sim… vamos lá!

Todos descem para jantar. Depois da janta Sakura volta para o quarto. Precisava telefonar para Li…

Ligação para Syaoran

Depois do almoço, de volta para o quarto, Sakura recebe uma ligação no celular:

– Moshi Moshi, aqui quem fala é a Sakura…

– Oi Sakura, sou eu, o Li…

– Oi Li! … Tá tudo bem? – Sakura toma um choque.

– Tou sim Sakura, tou bem sim…

– E a dor no braço melhorou?

– Melhorou sim Sakura… eu comprei os remédios na farmácia depois que você foi… acho que eu devia ter te chamado… só pra aproveitar mais tempo com você… sabe? – Syaoran fica vermelho do outro lado da linha.

– É mesmo Shoran? Você não tá falando isso pra me deixar mais vermelha, não é? – Sakura sente as palavras de Syaoran e fica vermelha também.

– Que nada Sakura; o tempo é tão curto que só quando ele tá acabando a gente percebe o quanto de tempo se passou… talvez eu tenha perdido tempo demais algumas vezes…

– Não fala assim, a gente pode aproveitar bastante as suas férias Shoran, a gente ainda vai se falar muito Shoran…

– Sabe Sakura, eu tava pensando no que você me disse lá no baile, quando a gente tava dançando… sabe Sakura, eu sei que eu fui uma negação com o nosso beijo…

– Você ainda tá pensando nisso Shoran? Eu não tou pensando nisso não e você não devia pensar também…

– Então Sakura, é que… é que… eu não sei direito quando eu vou voltar, mas eu prometo que eu volto, só pra cumprir a minha promessa e mostrar pra você que eu tenho palavra…

– Shoran, para com isso! Eu sei que você vai voltar, você me deu sua palavra não foi?

– Sim Sakura, mas são uns três anos que a gente vai ficar longe um do outro… não sei se você vai suportar essa distância, mas… mas…

– Mas o quê Shoran, eu tou ficando irritada com esse papo…

– Se você quiser Sakura, não precisa esperar por mim não, se tiver vontade de beijar alguém pode beijar… eu não vou ficar com raiva não tá?

Sakura se lembra do beijo que deu em Tomoyo e sente uma pontada de dor no peito:

– Shoran, para de ser bobo… você me promete uma coisa então?

– O que é Sakura?

– Enquanto você estiver na China você não vai beijar nenhuma menina tá certo? E eu não vou beijar nenhum menino tá bom? Você vai ser o primeiro Shoran… – Sakura segurou as palavras um pouco para medir o que ia falar – Eu quero que você seja o primeiro menino a me beijar tá certo!? Me promete isso tá? Eu vou tá te esperando…

– Tem certeza Sakura?

– E aquele papo seu sobre o Chitatsu e a Hanabi era lorota? Como você me pergunta uma coisa assim Shoran?

Syaoran para pra pensar nas palavras que usou e tenta consertar:

– Não era lorota não Sakura… eu quero ter filhos com você… o Sholong, a Hanabi – Syaoran desaba em lágrimas no outro lado da linha… É que a distância é cruel sabe?

– Shoran, me escuta tá? Você não aprendeu nada com as cartas Clow? Nada? Vai dar tudo certo Shoran, vai ficar tudo bem… você tem fé Shoran? Pois se tiver eu ainda vou te esperar por esses três anos… tá certo! Não importa o que aconteça! – Um fio de lágrima sai do olho direito de Sakura.

– Tá bem Sakura! Vai dar tudo certo! … Vai ficar tudo bem … – As lágrimas rolam nos olhos de Syaoran.

– Shoran, vamos falar de outra coisa, a Tomoyo já conversou com você?

– Conversou sim, depois do almoço a gente se falou; ela vem me pegar as nove Sakura, ela vai passar aí as oito e meia; o avião parte ao meio dia; ela falou que era pra gente se antecipar, o trânsito em Tóquio é complicado no verão…

– Ela me avisou sobe isso também; então amanha a gente se vê Shoran… Tenha uma boa noite tá certo?

– Eu vou procurar ter sim Sakura, pode deixar… eu vou procurar ter bons sonhos…

– Sonha comigo tá? Sonha com a gente… com o nosso futuro… procura acreditar tá?

– É isso que eu vou tentar fazer!

– Shoran, posso te fazer uma pergunta?

– Sim, o que é?

– Você sonha comigo Shoran? Você anota os seus sonhos no caderno?

– Sakura… pra falar a verdade… ultimamente não tenho sonhado não… por que? Eu apenas me recordo dos sonhos premonitórios e até agora eu não sonhei nenhum com você… nem anoto eles no caderno….

Sakura parou um pouco, segurou o celular na altura do peito, fez cara de preocupada, olhou para cima com olhares suplicantes e disse pra si mesma "eu sabia, eu sabia!". Syaoran reparou que Sakura não falava nada e começou a chamar por ela em alta voz no telefone:

– Sakura, Sakura! Tá me ouvindo?

Sakura se desfaz da postura e continua falando no telefone:

– Sim, Shoran, estou ouvindo, me desculpa mas é que eu me perdi aqui, nos meus pensamentos…

– Foi alguma coisa Sakura? Alguma coisa tá te incomodando?

– Nada não Shoran, tá tudo bem aqui, foi só uma vertigem; verão sabe?

– Entendo. Uma boa noite Sakura, até amanha.

– Tchauzinho Shoran, boa noite pra você também!

Os dois desligam o telefone. Sakura se deita na cama com olhos abertos e braços estendidos. Syaoran chora um pouco mais no seu quarto de hotel, lamentando por ficar tanto tempo longe da cardcaptor que tanto amava e aprendeu a amar; como era dolorosa aquela separação para aquele coração juvenil que apenas conheceu o que era amor com ela, e só com ela.

Naquela noite, Sakura colocou pela primeira vez, todo o amor que se sentia por Syaoran em uma balança dentro de sua alma, avaliando a importância de cada momento com Syaoran consigo, pensando o quanto aquele rapaz realmente significava para ela… comparado com todos os sentimentos demonstrados e os que ainda não foram demonstrados… por Tomoyo! Sejam os dela, sejam os da amiga… uma pela outra…


	16. No aeroporto

Capítulo XV

~No aeroporto~

 _Sakura, Tomoyo e Syaoran estão no aeroporto, para a partida de Syaoran para Hong Kong:_

Onze horas. Aeroporto internacional de Tóquio. O aeroporto de Tóquio é um aeroporto enorme que ficava no distrito de Ota, em Tóquio. Conhecido como Haneda, é o maior aeroporto do mundo. 550 mil metros quadrados, cinco andares, servido por 47 empresas aéreas asiáticas e 390 empresas de todo o mundo. Junto com o aeroporto internacional de Narita, o mais importante da região metropolitana de Tóquio e um dos mais importantes da Ásia. O quarto aeroporto mais movimentado do mundo e o mais movimentado de toda a Ásia. Syaoran estava a espera do seu voo da Cathay Pacific que o levaria direto para Hong Kong. Direto para a sua vida normal, depois de umas férias de sonho ao lado de Sakura. Ou quase isso.

Faltava uma hora para Syaoran pegar o seu voo para Hong Kong. Nesses instantes batia no peito todas as emoções somadas daquelas férias de verão que acabara de ter com Sakura. Desde o festival no templo, os encontros com Sakura no parque do pinguim, o festival de verão da escola Tomoeda, o baile, o incidente no teto… enfim, todos os prós e contras dessa viagem. Iria para Hong Kong com um braço imobilizado e sua mãe já sabia disso. Só poderia retomar os treinos de futebol depois de uma semana e em uma semana a equipe já começaria a temporada sub 15. Como era odiante isso tudo. Na sua balança havia mais desvantagens do que vantagens, pois além de não ter dado o beijo em Sakura, Syaoran pegaria um banco na certa no seu retorno ao time. Por mais bom que fosse e se considerava ser, enquanto não marcasse um gol nas próximas três partidas seguidas quando saísse do banco nada de sonhar com a titularidade de novo. Para a sua felicidade, ainda poderia treinar passes, faltas, escanteios, qualquer lance de bola parada no _South China Atheltic Association_ , mas por sua conta e risco. Pensar no trabalho fez Syaoran se esquecer um pouco das frustrações que tinha tido nessa sua viagem ao Japão. Dependendo do que fizesse agora em diante não voltaria a ver Sakura por um bom tempo.

Isso ia acontecer porque dependendo do desempenho de Syaoran na equipe, a partir do ano que vem, se ele fosse bom mesmo, ele começaria a fazer a pré-temporada. Isso significaria perder as férias de verão, perder as chances de ver Sakura pelos próximos dois anos, tempo que considerava suficiente para tentar ingressar com sucesso no mercado da bola Japonês. Apesar de o _Tomoeda Rangers_ fazer parte da terceira divisão, não é nada fácil ingressar no time. Tem que conhecer futebol, a terceira divisão do Japão é disputada e a preferência por jogadores locais é maior do que por jogadores estrangeiros. E havia uma limitação do número de jogadores estrangeiros a ingressar no clube. Syaoran estava disposto a sacrificar uma parte de si mesmo, um pouco de seu amor por Sakura para se elevar a alturas maiores, transcender a si mesmo, ir além e trazer quem sabe um dia, Sakura. Todo sacrifício feito agora seria recompensador no futuro. Syaoran sabia disso, faltava convencer Sakura também. Sakura, agora, era obsessão.

O coração de todos estava apertado. O coração de Syaoran por saber que tinha uma possibilidade de não ver mais Sakura, o coração de Tomoyo, por razões que ela mesma conhece e o coração de Sakura, pela partida de uma pessoa tão querida, mas que no fundo, no fundo, tinha a esperança de rever novamente:

Sakura estava essa hora que faltava abraçada com Syaoran. Já havia feito o _check-in_ , despachado a bagagem e identificado a bagagem de mão. Apenas estava aguardando o voo, a hora de entrar por aqueles imensos terminais, entrar no avião e finalmente partir para Hong Kong com o coração mais apertado do mundo. Tomoyo filmava tudo e Kero se escondia dentro da bolsa de Tomoyo, dando uma escapadela de vez em quando para saber como estava a sua mestra e uma escondidinha para não ser percebido:

– Tou vendo que a partida do pirralho tá mexendo bastante com a Sakura; nem da outra vez que ele veio aqui ela ficou assim…

– Da outra vez ela tava feliz Kero, ele mal tinha pedido ela em namoro… – Tomoyo põe a mão no queixo. – mas agora eles parecem que estão se despedindo Kero, a Sakura vai ficar muito triste com isso…

– É natural que isso aconteça; eu sei que tem muita gente que gosta da Sakura que amaria ela tão bem quanto o pirralho! – Kero dá uma piscadela para Tomoyo. Tomoyo fica com a bochecha vermelha por trás dos óculos escuros e redondos que usava. Tomoyo desvia do assunto que Kero queria conversar e fala outra coisa para Kero:

– Kero, olha lá eles estão mais perto agora, estão se abraçando; vai lá no capuz da Sakura Kero pra ver o que eles estão me falando tá? Depois você vem aqui me falar…

– Tudo bem Tomoyo, vou voar até la!

– Cuidado pra não ser descoberto viu?

– Pode deixar! – Kero faz um "joinha" e voa até Sakura.

Tomoyo usava um vestido rosa avermelhado com detalhes em branco no peito, um chapéu rosa da mesma cor e os óculos escuros redondos que adorava usar. Sakura estava com uma jaqueta azul com capuz e sem mangas, cobrindo a camisa polo branca que usava e um shortinho bege com as meias longas que sempre usava. Syaoran usava uma camisa verde com botões e uma calça social cinza com sapatos. A medida que o tempo passava, o coração dos "pombinhos" parecia que se aproximava cada vez mais, apesar da longa distância que os separaria daqui a alguns instantes:

– Shoran-kun, eu só posso desejar muito sucesso pra você lá no South China sei lá o que tá? Aprende bastante o futebol lá pra você poder mostrar pra sua mãe que você pode dar um futuro melhor pra você e pra mim também tá? Eu vou me esforçar aqui pra ver se eu viro uma médica tá? Eu sei que é difícil, mas eu vou tentar Shoran… vou tentar sim…

– É essa sua esperança que me inspira Sakura… você escolheu um caminho difícil pra trilhar, uma estrada de pedras, mas, mesmo assim, acredita que você vai chegar lá, eu também acredito que vou chegar lá, atingir meus objetivos como pessoa… e como seu namorado…

Sakura se desgruda um pouco de Syaoran e abre um sorriso imenso para o rapaz. Syaoran não resiste e sorri também. Os dois continuam:

– Só de ver esse sorriso imenso nos seus lábios Sakura eu não poderia ficar mais ansioso pra voltar e rever esse sorriso todo com o seu calor. Me manda fotos suas tá? Eu vou mandar as minhas quando eu estiver jogando lá tá? Pra você ver como eu estou…

– E nem eu desses seu braços Shoran… – Sakura toca no rosto de Syaoran. Ele toca na mão de Sakura presa ao seu rosto, como se não quisesse perder esse calor emanado pelas mãos da cardcaptor. Kero sai do capuz de Sakura e voa até Tomoyo:

– Você não acha isso tudo lindo Kero? – Pergunta Tomoyo, sorrindo.

– Isso é muito açúcar da minha parte, nunca vi tanto clichê num lugar só.

– Kero, Kero, olha lá, olha lá! – Tomoyo aponta para os dois com a mãos.

Sem mesmo precisar de palavras, os dois pareciam que se entendiam. Não dava mais, não havia mais desculpa. Agora não tinha jeito mais. Quando, pelo microfone, foi anunciado que o voo da Cathay Pacific estava para sair dentro de meia hora e que era para todos os passageiros irem para o portão de embarque, o casal percebeu que o tempo rugia e a distância espaço temporal de Hong Kong para Tomoeda era grande. Sem pestanejar, sem se intimidar por mais nada, exceto pela cara vermelha como camarão dos dois, Sakura segura Syaoran pelo pescoço e o rapaz faz o mesmo, segurando a garota pela cintura. Tomoyo e Kero faziam um "não" com a cabeça, já sabendo o que ia acontecer. O de Tomoyo era de incredulidade. O de Kero, de insatisfação. Quanto mais a voz falava no microfone mais os dois ousavam pular o imenso abismo que separava os dois das suas bocas. Finalmente os dois se beijaram e Tomoyo filmou tudo. Um beijo simples que apenas envolveu o toque ligeiro dos dois lábios. Os dois finalmente haviam se tocado, se beijado, sentido o calor da boca um do outro. Se bem que Sakura queria avançar mais, explorar mais, mas sabia que para Syaoran foi muito custoso pular esse abismo. Mas ele pulou.

– Sem comentários Kero-chan! Lindo demais esse ship dos dois… – Tomoyo coloca a palma da mão na bochecha, faz um "não" leve com a cabeça, com o rosto corado em vermelho e com a boca entreaberta, sorrindo…

– Sem comentários digo eu, eu já vi muito ator de novela que beija melhor que o pirralho, ele sem sequer usou a língua dele; ponto de coragem pra ele então! – Kero faz um "não" com a cabeça e olha maliciosamente para Tomoyo. – E eu tou sabendo de uma história aí de uma certa menina de trancinhas que beija de língua, é verdade isso?

– Kero-chan, não me deixa encabulada não… – Tomoyo fecha os olhos e esfrega a bochecha na palma da mão, ficando vermelha. – você não me entende… eu só quero ver essa menina feliz…

– E quanto a você Tomoyo, não vai ser feliz não?

– Sim Kero, eu já sou feliz com a Sakura. – Tomoyo sente uma dor repentina no peito e aperta o coração, arregalando os olhos. Kero percebe:

– Tá tudo bem mesmo Tomoyo?

– Sim Kero, sim…

– Isso quer dizer um "sim" Tomoyo, você gosta mesmo da Sakura?

– Até demais Kero, daria a minha vida pra ela ser feliz ao lado da pessoa que ama…

– Isso que é sacrifício! – Kero respira um pouco e depois fala com Tomoyo – Isso fica entre a gente ta? Eu não vou falar nada pra Sakura sobre os seus reais sentimentos…

– Eu vou falar pra ela um dia, na hora certa Kero, uma hora eu vou falar, pode ter certeza disso, não vou manter isso preso por muito tempo dentro de mim não, mas por hora… prefiro que ela não perca esse sentimento tão valioso… que ela sente agora do lado do Shoran… – Tomoyo dá um sorriso melancólico para Kero. Kero sorri e os dois olham para Sakura…

O beijo durou uns três minutos. Os dois se soltaram com imensa felicidade um dentro do outro e com a imensa certeza de que um dia se veriam… O terceiro aviso já foi dado. Syaoran percebe que não é prudente brincar com o tempo e se solta de Sakura. Os dois percebem o afastamento físico. Syaoran corre até o portão de embarque. Sakura, Tomoyo e Kero (dentro da bolsa de Tomoyo) o seguem. Syaoran chega até o portão de embarque. A despedida final acontece:

– Fica bem Sakura enquanto eu não te ver mais… mas eu tenho a certeza de que vou voltar… – Diz Syaoran, segurando na mão de Sakura.

– Eu também tenho essa certeza Shoran, principalmente depois desse nosso beijo…

– Então tá bom… Tchau Sakura. Diz Syaoran, indo para o portão de embarque. – Eu vou voltar, te juro. – Diz gritando. – Tchau pra você também, Tomoyo, Kerberos…

\- Falou pirralho e até nunca mais!

– Kero-chan, você me paga! – Sakura fecha os punhos pra brigar com o guardião.

– Tchau Shoran, eu vou ficar cuidando da Sakura enquanto você não estiver…

Syaoran dá um aceno final e entra no túnel de embarque. Sakura quase vai ao choro com a cena da despedida de Syaoran, mas Tomoyo, instintivamente, para o choro de Sakura, abraçando a amiga que tanto ama e não deseja ver triste nunca pelas costas, afagando a sua barriguinha:

– Fica assim não tá? Eu estou aqui Sakura!

Sakura se sente melhor com o abraço de Tomoyo. Para o choro, respira fundo e fala com a amiga:

– Tomoyo-chan, você sempre sabe me alegrar, você sempre sabe me ajudar… nem sei como te agradecer Tomoyo…

– Só continua sorrindo Sakura que você me deixa feliz…

– Brigada Tomoyo – Sakura segura nas mãos da amiga. – Você é mais que uma amiga pra mim sabia?

– Sou Sakura? – Tomoyo fica vermelha.

– Se não fosse por você Tomoyo e por aquele beijo que a gente deu no jardim, eu nunca teria beijado o Li-kun, eu tenho que te agradecer Tomoyo, você quebrou um galho e tanto pra mim…

– Eu que tenho que te agradecer Sakura, por você não se sentir ofendida com o que eu fiz… sabe… me desculpa tá se eu te magoei… – Tomoyo deita a cabeça no ombro de Sakura.

– Que nada Tomoyo! Foi o melhor beijo da minha vida… como eu posso odiar uma coisa tão boa com uma pessoa que eu gosto muito! – Sakura sorri. – Tomoyo, posso te confessar uma coisa?

– Pode sim Sakura, pode sim…

– Saiba Tomoyo… saiba Tomoyo… saiba que metade do meu coração é seu Tomoyo! Pronto falei! – Sakura se solta do abraço de Tomoyo e olha para a amiga, nervosa e com o corpo tremendo pela imensa confissão que fez. Tomoyo fica surpresa, com o coração pulando no peito e com a cara vermelha e também fala o que está sentindo para Sakura, mas antes para si mesma:

"Se eu tenho metade Sakura, você é a acionista majoritária do meu… "

– Sakura, se você me desse um bilionésimo dele eu já seria muito feliz, minha estrela; te ver feliz é a minha maior felicidade! – As duas se abraçam.

– Enquanto ele não estiver aqui com você eu estou aqui Sakura!

– Eu sei Tomoyo, por isso vamos continuar juntas tá, eu já perdi ele e não quero te perder também, vamos estudar juntas, nos formar juntas, ir pra faculdade juntas… eu quero que você seja a tia dos meus filhos Tomoyo, se possível até uma segunda mãe deles…

Tomoyo para de sorrir e fala para Sakura:

– Sakura… isso eu não posso prometer pra você – Tomoyo sai do abraço com Sakura. – Talvez Sakura eu te abandone, eu saia da sua presença por um tempo, assim como o Li fez…

– Não fala isso não Tomoyo, senão eu vou chorar…

– Sakura… se lembra daqueles livros que eu escrevi e que você falou pra eu publicar? O Yohji Yamamoto quer conversar comigo Sakura…

– Hoe? Aquele estilista famoso?

– Sim Sakura, ele quer me ver… ele quer me convencer a entrar na faculdade Sakura…

– Tomoyo você é muito jovem pra entrar na faculdade… – Sakura grita com Tomoyo.

– Sakura, eu posso matar umas séries na escola e ir pra faculdade cedo…

– Você mão tá pensando em fazer isso não né Tomoyo?

– Não Sakura. – Tomoyo para um pouco e depois continua. – Não agora Sakura.

– Tomoyo-chan! – Sakura abraça forte Tomoyo, Tomoyo sente falta de ar e arregala os olhos. – Não me abandona não tá? Não me abandona agora quando eu mais preciso de você! O Li nem tá aqui mais, você é tudo que me restou… – Sakura chora. Tomoyo começa a chorar também.

As duas ficam chorando uma nos braços da outra por um tempo e depois Tomoyo volta a falar:

– Sakura, eu só tenho certeza de uma coisa… mesmo que eu esteja a quilômetros de distância de você, eu um outro continente, em um outro país, vivendo uma nova realidade… eu nunca vou conseguir destruir esse sentimento todo que eu tenho por você! Por mais que eu tente!

– Eu também nunca vou deixar de te amar Tomoyo…

– Ai, agora sim, agora eu quero abraçar também! – Kero se junta ao abraço fraterno das duas.

– Kero-chan, você vai ser visto…

– É que vocês duas me deixam emocionado sabia? Eu não resisto e vou chorar também! – Kero vai as lágrimas.

– Vamos Sakura? O seu pai tá te esperando viu? – Tomoyo sorri.

– Vamos Tomoyo. Se esconde Kero. – Sakura não sorri.

– Tá bom, tá bom! – Kero se esconde na bolsa de Tomoyo.

Tomoyo segura Sakura pelas mãos e leva a amiga até o carro. Vendo a tristeza e a cara de abatimento de Sakura e sabendo que ela estava mais triste com o que havia dito do que com a partida de Syaoran, Tomoyo diz para si mesma enquanto se aproxima do carro, colocando a mão no peito, como se estivesse sentindo uma imensa dor:

"Você vai ter que aprender a ser feliz sem mim Sakura… eu também vou precisar aprender… aprender a te esquecer… começar a ser feliz… sem você!"

FIM DESSA HISTÓRIA

INÍCIO DE UMA NOVA HISTÓRIA.


	17. Extra: Chegada a Hong Kong

Capítulo XVI

~Chegada a Hong Kong~

 _Syaoran chega a Hong Kong e é indagado por Meiling se havia beijado a cardcaptor durante a viagem…_

Syaoran abre a porta de casa e é abraçado de surpresa por Meiling:

– Shoran! Senti tanta a sua falta!

– Cuidado Meiling, eu tou com o braço doendo!

– Puxa! É mesmo! O que aconteceu Shoran?

– Depois eu te falo…

– E aí, beijou ela Shoran? Beijou ela?

– O que? – Syaoran faz cara de surpresa.

– Eu tou perguntando se você beijou a Sakura; vai me dizer que você passou três semanas com ela e não rolou nada!

Syaoran parou um pouco pra pensar e então respondeu:

– Não vai ficar magoada?

– Claro que não Shoran, deixa de ser bobo!

– Beijei sim Meiling, beijei sim!


	18. Os verdadeiros sentimentos de Tomoyo

Capítulo XVII

~Os verdadeiros sentimentos de Tomoyo~

 _Tomoyo leva Sakura para casa, e volta para a sua, procurando descansar um pouco no quarto…_

Quando voltou, Tomoyo apenas pensava em ir para o quarto e se deitar um pouco. Já havia dito coisas demais para Sakura, já tinha escutado demais da cardcaptor. Deixou ela em casa, com lágrimas causadas por ela e não mais pelo chinês. Sakura passou a viagem inteira chorando no carro, descrevendo as mil e uma razões pelas quais elas não poderiam se separar. Não adiantava, Tomoyo já tinha tomado uma decisão e não voltaria atrás. Mas, saber que tinha metade do coração de Sakura foi uma coisa que deu ânimo dobrado para que continuasse um determinado projeto que estava fazendo e que havia parado. Chegando em casa, Tomoyo negou qualquer favor que as funcionárias da mansão ofereceram, subiu para seu quarto e se deitou. Dormiu durante uma hora, lutando consigo mesmo para saber se continuava ou não o que estava fazendo. Resolveu continuar.

Tomoyo foi até o armário, retirou um imenso boneco de pano que havia guardado faz um bom tempo e começou a costurar, costurar freneticamente, sem interrupções. Só parou para jantar. Sonomi não voltaria para casa naquela noite. Estava em uma reunião de negócios em Osaka. Não havia nada que a atrapalhasse. Quando se deu conta já eram quatro da manhã. Uma madrugada inteira para terminar um projeto que tinha arrastado durante dois anos e havia interrompido faz um. As palavras de Sakura naquele começo de tarde lhe deram o ânimo redobrado para continuar a costurar, para continuar a trabalhar:

– Sakura-chan, se lembra daquele dia quando a gente foi comprar um kit de ursinho de pelúcia? Eu não precisava de um Sakura, eu tinha tudo o que eu precisava exatamente aqui comigo. Essa sou eu Sakura, em tamanho real, só pra te presentear… esse é o meu presente pra você Sakura; mas você não está preparada ainda para recebê-lo. Vou esperar Sakura. Quando você não for mais feliz com o Shoran, quando você compreender tudo o que eu sinto por você, quando você gostar de mim como eu gosto de você, quando você entender o que eu realmente quero dizer com "te amar", eu vou te dar esse ursinho Sakura; eu vou te dar todo o fruto desse meu trabalho, dessa minha noite e madrugada cansativa que me dediquei tanto, que esperei tanto, que acreditei tanto sem esperar retorno algum, sem receber retorno nenhum… Eu não acho que meu esforço foi em vão e eu não me arrependo de nada do que eu fiz, porque se eu fiz, foi de coração, com todo meu coração, foi com as últimas forças do meu espírito, com as últimas forças da minha crença… do meu amor, meu infinito e eterno amor por você… Sakura!…

No dia seguinte Tomoyo não havia se levantado até as quatro da tarde. As funcionárias não foram incomodá-la; sabia que estava dormindo e estava cansada, o boneco do lado da cama era prova disso. Sakura ligou às duas horas da tarde perguntando da amiga, para saber como Tomoyo estava. As empregadas disseram que Tomoyo havia saído.

FIM


End file.
